New friends, New adventures
by DarkWolf573
Summary: Its been 1 year since giygas was defeated in Ness’s world. Pokey for the sake of the story has also been beat by Lucas but escaped the absolute safe capsule and fled to another world with 4 new heros who came together to try and stop him but Pokey had something bigger planned for Ness, Lucas and the new four can they come together and stop him once and for all?
1. Prologue

**This story is a heavily fanmade continuation of earthbound taking place in a different reality, here's a basic overview; after the dragon reset the world of mother 3 Pokey ended up young again, however, still annoyed with his lost he took over the world of mother 3, he later left the world to enact revenge on Ness only to find himself in a new world with 4 new hero's (more on them in later chapters) these knew hero's one with entirely new powers rivaled strength Pokey was unprepared for. Thankfully with careful planning, he managed to gain control of that world. Those 4 would continue after him and finished him for good...or so they thought. Our story begins now these new hero's in an unfamiliar world must now team up with Ness and his friends to take out Pokey once and for all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own earthbound (sadly), NessxPaula will be touched on, this is heavily work in progress despite that I have many chapters written out already**

**Final Notes from the author: I've been working on this for a while and planned to release it as a full story however, I've had friends say I should share it. I will do my best to explain everything at some point.**

Prologue:

It's been one year since the chosen 4 defeated Giygas. Ness thought about this as he walked towards the door of his house. Pokey certainly said to come find him, he thought but it did not matter, Pokey had fled into a different world one that, Ness certainly hoped, could defeat him. However, today that didn't matter, he and his friends were getting back together to celebrate the anniversary of Giygas's defeat, well at least it wasn't supposed to, he was caught off guard on his way out, Jeff was outside and it certainly seemed something was wrong since Ness rarely saw him run so quickly, what was more he also had his Gaia Beam, which was put away upon Giygas' defeat. "Ness!" He shouted as he saw him "What's up Jeff?" Ness asked. It's...It's he was about to say until Ness heard Paula's voice in his head calling out for help Ness looked at Jeff before he could speak and said Who?...Where? "Pokey is back" Jeff said quickly, "He's attacking and heading for Twoson Poo teleported me here to get you, he went to warn Paula, their both probably fighting him but we don't have long he said. Ness ran back inside grabbed his Legendary Bat as well as Jeff and used teleport beta to head to Twoson.

In another world (about 1 hour earlier): "Well Pokey," said Moon, "It looks like you have nothing left to throw at us" he said he looked towards his friends (Sarah, Erick, Dyson) who were also standing behind him. You've been quite a pain to us and everyone else controlling, blackmailing, and attacking them Sarah said it's been rough for us and we certainly are happy to see you defeated and helpless. Erick continued

Heh heh, Pokey said you really thinks it's over, well then he said try this on for size he said swinging his mechanical spider arm at them knocking them all back. Pokey pressed a button opening a portal sending himself into a different world. This really is getting old, Dyson said as they got up. I know but he's just fled to a different location, we can't let him get away again, Erick said. Hang on Sarah said, we have no idea what we are getting into. We have no choice Sarah, Pokey will pay for everything he's done to this world, Dyson said to her. Dyson's right Sarah, Moon said. Yeah but since when has entering a suspicious portal done anyone any good? Hey in the story world, portals mean crossovers and those are always good, Erick said. Can't argue with that logic, Sarah said. With that the four entered through the portal after Pokey.

In Twoson:

Poo and Paula were doing there best to fight Pokey off alone while protecting the preschoolers and inhabitants of Twoson but they were starting to get worn down without Ness it seemed impossible to fight off this newer stronger version of Pokey so much so that when Paula heard the familiar "PK ROCKIN!" she turned away to see Ness sending off a multi colored beam towards Pokey. She smiled, it was her destiny to be with Ness, she loved him of course but she did not know if he felt the same way. She told herself after the battle she would tell him. Of course she could read his mind, but that was an invasion of privacy and she felt it was impossible to know for sure what Ness thought since he cleared his mind of all thoughts in order to destroy Magicant. Pokey laughed as he dodged the beam it was his plan to defeat the chosen 4 and now that Ness was here he put his plan into action grabbing Paula and knocking Ness and Poo to the side. Ness was ready to unleash another PK Rockin when Jeff stopped him. "What is it?" Ness asked irritably. "Well you can't unleash Rockin or Flash without potentially hitting Paula, Pokey is also Immune to Freeze. Starstorm and Thunder will just probably do the same thing to Paula." Jeff said. Ness stopped if that was case then there was nothing they could do. "Well well well" said Pokey, "I've won as long as I've got her Ness so think fast." Pokey jabbed the spider arm into Ness sending him backwards sustaining heavy internal damage. "Ness No!" Paula shrieked. Jeff and Poo looked on in horror One hit from Pokey had just defeated Ness. Pokey laughed well I've got what I need he said. So I'll just be on my way. He turned and began to move away before he heard something he did not wish to ever hear again. "HEY PORK FACE!" Jeff, Poo, Paula, and Pokey looked in surprise. There in front of their eyes stood a Boy similar to Ness only with Blond hair and a Blue hat and a much more angry face. "PUT … HER … DOWN" he said. What makes you so confident I will Pokey sneered. The boy pointed his finger at Pokey and "WAIT STOP" Jeff and Poo shouted. Too late "PK HYDRO" the boy the shouted suddenly a Vortex of water surrounder Pokey and the arm holding Paula was ripped off by the waters force almost as soon as that had happened the boy moved some water around her and safely lowered Paula to the ground. He then turned back towards the vortex and with his other hand he made it into a fist and then vortex closed in and crushed Pokey sending him and his spider flying backwards. Paula, Jeff and Poo looked over at him. He stared back before saying "So...are you guys not gonna help your friend?" Their hearts sank during all that had just happened they forgot about Ness. They ran over to his side, Poo used healing omega and…nothing. "WHAT." he said, "impossible a healing omega should have revived him. He's not he couldn't have…Paula said getting choked. Jeff turned to the boy who had been looking at Poo with a confused look and said "What are looking at your physic surely you've seen healing omega before." "I have" he said. "But I'm confused as to why you used it" it he said. Poo looked furious "TO REVIVE HIM OBVIOUSLY!" he shouted the boy simply chuckled. "He was damaged more internally can't you see that? Awkward silence. Then stop the boy said. Stop what? Paula asked "I was not talking to you Paula" he said. I was talking to them.

The three turned around only to be confronted by themselves literally. There stood a girl similar to Paula except the Ribbon was blue and she wore a Purple dress. A boy similar to Jeff only with hair color that resembled Ness, and a boy who was a spinning image of Poo. "What's going on" Paula said "before we get to that the boy resembling Ness said let's take care of your buddy. He rubbed his hand turning it into a more purplish color and placed it on Ness who immediately opened his eyes upon seeing Paula safe and Pokey nowhere in sight he said "What's going on here." First let us introduce ourselves said the boy "I'm Moon" he said "I'm Sarah the girl said "I'm Erick said the boy resembling Jeff, "I'm Dyson said the boy resembling Poo. The four continued to stare at them. After about 2 minutes of silence, Moon turned to Erick only to ask. "So what's our situation." Erick looked at him and said I'm not sure but I can say that this definitely is not our world. "Great" Dyson said now what?" Do you think they might be able to help?" Erick asked. They look like us do you want to ask? Sarah turned to Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo who still had confused looks, and said "So, I'm going to make the assumption that you guys are the chosen 4 of this world just like us...right?"


	2. Chapter 1: The New Adventure Begins

**Editors Note: With the prologue out of the way it's time to begin the story taking place right after the prologue. Feel free to give me pointers to look at and think about. So I can improve these chapters and make the story better overall. As always I don't own Earthbound and without further ado let's begin **

Chapter 1: The New Adventure Begins

"What do you mean by this world" Jeff asked there is only one earth. "I'd rather not bore you with an explanation to complicated for your mind to understand" Erick said. Anyways to sum up the 4 of us were fighting Pokey when he opened a portal and jumped through we followed after him and ended up here" "Alternate dimension, Poo said Pokey did say he was gonna flee to another world so I guess he ended up there" Oh Sarah said "so you were the 4 that Pokey spoke rather uh…fondly of" While they were talking Ness and Paula turned to Moon but before either them could speak..."No need to thank me really," Moon said We must Paula said you saved my life and Ness's but I must ask what did you exactly use on Ness?" "I possess Healing sigma it's used more for internal damage like broken bones, bullet wounds, even internal bleeding, it is weak but it's the only PSI that heals internally" he said turning away. Ness finally spoke up saying "Well thanks, but you know you and your friends should probably work on getting home." he is right Paula said you guys should probably get back to your world. Moon turned back saying "Yeah about that we may have a bigger problem" Ness and Paula saw then what he meant not 1 but 2 Pokeys with everyone else defeated they were the only 3 left

Did literally none of us hear him doing all this Ness said. You two were facing him, at least I had my back on him, Moon said don't go blaming plot logic on me. Hey Ness, Pokey taunted meet… wait don't tell me, Moon said, your identical twin brother who actually looks better than you? Ness and Paula both looked at him. MOON! YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY INTRODUCTIONS. Pokey shouted. Then don't show us the thing your introducing and I won't have a stupid joke ready to ruin it. Come on Moon, let's see how you fair 2v3.

Ness charged towards Pokey he struck one Pokey only for it to fade Pokey laughed. Nice try he said but you'll have to do better than that he swung his arm at Ness blowing him back then he swiped the fallen ones along with Ness away very far away. As for you he said to Paula you'll be coming with me Paula was fighting back tears that was twice today that Ness and everyone else had just been defeated in one swipe. So apparently, I get ignored despite you saying my name? Moon asked. Pokey laughed not to worry your already taken care of he said firing a teleport beam at him. Moon grabbed Paula as the beam hit him making both of them vanish.

Pokey wasn't mad but he was concerned. He knew where he sent Moon and Paula so that wasn't much of a problem, the problem those other 4 in his fight against Ness and friends, he had expected them to stay put but nope they followed after him. If he was going to get away with his plan, it was time he used some old "friends". He opened a portal and out came a boy with blonde hair, a brown dog, two adults one a male with a crooked leg, the other a female with a little monkey on her shoulder, you 5 he said, you know the deal, bring me Paula, or else. The 5 looked at him with disgust but nodded and left Pokey sent himself to Winters, he knew what Moon was going to do, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone structure. It was time for his revenge. But he needed an army, he came to a stone structure and entered through a hole in the middle. I know they never left...and with the Pigmasks and one other secret force. All that stands in my are those 8, he laughed evilly


	3. Chapter 2: Communication Required

**As always I don't own Earthbound **

Chapter 2: Communication required.

Hey Paula, Paula are you alright Moon asked. Paula awoke and stood up before saying yeah I'm alright. Good Moon said it is important that you conserve your energy he looked around Pokey certainly knew what he was doing though the area is just small enough so that PSI teleport alpha or beta won't work he said. WHAT! Paula shouted SO WE ARE JUST STUCK HERE! WHY DID YOU GRAB ME WITH THE TELEPORT BEAM I WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF… Moon cut her off With Pokey? Please he's after you and you saw how easily he took care of our friends they couldn't save you if they tried, he said. If anything his plan is pretty much delayed. WHAT PLAN? Paula shouted at him HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT HIS PLAN IS! To tell you simply I don't Moon looked at her before saying, calm down Paula shouting is going to get you nowhere and conserving energy to use PSI is going to be vital from this point. Moon turned around before saying I must say Pokeys hospitality is quite better then expected he said this cave certainly has room and he was "Nice" enough to provide some comfort he said pointing at the pillow to side. He sighed before saying for now I think keeping you safe and energized is my...our best bet he said. You don't have to treat me like a stereotypical lady Paula said I'm certainly capable of taking care of myself. Moon wasn't listening he just looked at the rocks on the ground uneven and rough, he sighed, Fantastic, gotta use some now, he said before his hand flashed a little yellow-brownish color he then made a line with his hand and instantly the surface became smooth and flat.

This boy certainly is full of surprises Paula thought to herself I still don't fully trust him though he's not telling me anything and doesn't seem to care what I say I hate to do it but I guess I'll attempt to read his mind. Gathering her thoughts and directing them towards Moon she attempted to read his mind she was greeted with the weirdest the mindscape ever seen. For Moon, she had expected to see a pretty straight forward type of system however she was greeted with a complex following mindscape suddenly it faded to black and she was hearing thoughts quite strange for Moon of all people to be thinking. Why is he like this? Why won't he tell me? He must be quite worried about me? I...Love...Ness? Paula was so horrified she screamed and opened her eyes. Moon, rummaging through his backpack, seemed oblivious with what had happened. What just happened did I read my own mind Paula thought Moon spoke up and said The mind works in interesting ways Paula although I must say your mind is quite a complex one. Your thoughts do bounce around during your times of anxiety so follow my advice and stay calm being able to use you PSI powers is going to be quite essential he said. He turned back to his backpack before saying good thing I kept food with me lets see. Paula looked as Moon pulled out some Pizza. Paula looked in her backpack for food unfortunately not being after Giygas for a year, certainly took a toll on what she had she pulled out a blanket, some wrapped caramel, and a croissant. She felt around for anything else when she felt a strange metallic object out she pulled a Star Pendant, She looked at it the last gift Ness had given to her before she was returned home upon Giygas's defeat she began to feel uneasy. Moon simply looked at what she had now pulled out and said Star pendant? Someone certainly likes you a lot quite rare, not to mention useful on defense. Paula still fighting back her tears said I'm going to call out to the others, we need to tell them. She put her hands together and called out. Ness,... Jeff,... Poo...Nothing… No response caused her to panic as she was pulled back to reality and started to cry. What's wrong? She heard Moon say. I can't contact my friends she said they're probably in serious trouble. The way you communicated Moon said do you 4 not share a physic connection? We do Paula sniffed but I can't reach them Moon sighed. Alright, he said I'm going to use my physic connection with my friends to see if they are alright if I get no response I'll have to figure something else out. Here if you want to join my call take my hand. Paula sighed, if she could not reach Ness what chance did he have I'll just wait she said before taking a bite out of her croissant. Suit yourself he said.

Mindscape: Sarah? Moon called out Sarah can you hear me? He was answered with a shining light and the image of a girl in a purple dress came into view. Yes Moon she said. We have a problem Moon said Pokey put Paula and I in a cave in which I am unable to use teleport to escape. Pokey is obviously coming after Paula as well, I have an idea but it is vital that you get somewhere and give me your location. Sarah stared at him for a bit and said Alright I understand your not telling me more than needed, but what should we do about the lovebirds in the meantime. Oh Ness is with you he said. Obviously the 6 of us are together currently though Ness has been quite...how do I say it. Save it, Moon said put him on with you there is something I need to discuss with him. Sarah sighed fine suit yourself she said. A few moments later and poof! Ness came into view. Where is she? Is she Ok? Please tell me she is with you? Can you let her join you? Stop Moon said Paula is fine but she is busy eating at the moment but I assure you she is fine. He turned to Sarah and said exit this call Sarah this conversation is between Ness and myself. Sarah, though shocked by this request, exited the call.

Now Ness, Moon said my friends may be troublesome at times but … WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Ness shouted. YOU TELL SARAH TO EXIT THE CALL TO TELL ME I'M IN CHARGE WHILE I'M I WORRIED SICK ABOUT PAULA! Moon spoke calmly. Please just calm down Ness. Ness showed no sign of being ready to calm down so in his haste Moon said. Listen I promise that I will keep her safe, energized and far out of Pokey's clutches just please calm down. Ness stopped, fine he said. Good now let me just tell you this quickly Moon said. Pokey is after Paula...obviously it remains vital that I keep her safe at all costs he said now I am able to use PK Teleport he said I can open portals However, I cannot just teleport randomly I need an exact location. All I need you guys to do is get to any town or city when you have done that have Sarah contact for me. Paula and I will teleport and meet up with you. Now, I will try to contact Sarah daily so you and Paula may communicate if need be. I will let her see you tomorrow. However, he said I'm going to say this once. If our situation becomes to dangerous for Paula to stay I will teleport her to her home he said. If that is the case Paula will most likely reach out to you. I have more I would like to tell you he said but for now I'll let you and the others rest he said. Moon wait Ness said, Yes? Why can't I just give you the name of a different town? Because Pokey may have an idea on where we could be heading it may be a good idea to keep ourselves where we are, before long he may attack us but I think he'll try to be more careful with me around...so..is there anything else? I want you to know Ness said, I love Paula he said please keep her safe from everything that is thrown at you. No response then. I will, Moon said. Good luck Ness he said before fading into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Pokey’s Plan

**This one will dive a bit deeper into the powers of one and will set the stage for the main idea of this series. When last we left off Moon and Paula were stuck in an unknown location. They seem to be safe for now but Pokey has a few old friends for Moon and Paula though**

Chapter 3: Pokey's Plan

A few days had gone by since the communication line had been established. Moon certainly kept to his promise though, Ness and Paula got to talk to each other (with him still being there). All certainly seemed to be fine for the two but Paula still wanted to know more about Moon. You certainly could talk to me a bit more Paula said to him we are the only two here. Moon stayed silent for a bit, I suppose you are right. Not many people will open up to me usually and I pretty much know what I need to know about you through your chats with Ness, he said. So what exactly do you want to ask me about? Well...Paula thought for a minute. What other PSI powers can you use? You already are familiar with PK Hydro, PK Earth on the other hand allows me to manipulate the shape of a surface like our floor for example he said. It functions both for offensive and defensive purposes, quite helpful. Is Ness able to use Hydro and Earth he is your counterpart. Possibly he responded PSI powers may vary between counterparts. Now I suppose you also want to know you ended up reading your mind instead of mine? Paula nodded, Well it's actually quite easy, it's basically a process of clearing all thoughts I currently had on me. By clearing my current thoughts it would be harder to find my deeper and inner thoughts. As for how you read your own mind...I don't actually know. On an unrelated note we have company.

Hello, Moon, Paula did you miss me! Pokey said through the door of the cave. Not really, Moon said your kind of a person who we'd rather leave us alone. Whatever, Pokey said you guys are in a position where I can easily beat you. You can't really win Pokey no matter how hard you try Ness and the others will stop you. Oh contraire Pokey said I beat Lucas and his stupid friends. Paula looked horrified but Moon said Lucas? Please, Sure he and his friends are strong but you had the unfair advantage since he was probably quite exhausted. My city, My rules Pokey jeered. Whatever, Moon said. Also I've got some old friends for you to meet. Pokey stepped aside only to be greeted with several Pigmasks, Starmen, Pokey clones. Moon showed no sign of concern. Paula stay back he said as she got ready to attack. If we waste all our PSI now we have nothing for later. Paula opened her mouth to argue. Save it Moon said turning back to the swarm of enemies PK HYDRO! He shouted instantly a blast of water shot out of his fingers PSI shield sigma the Starman said. All of the water disappeared instantly but the shield went as well. The Pigmask fired laser beams while the starmen used PK Fire Beta. Paula was ready to cast PSI shield sigma until Moon levitated out the line of fire. He levitated up and noticed that the Pokey clones were sneaking towards Paula. His hand flashed multi colored and he shouted PK ROLLIN. Instantly several beams of light shot out towards the enemies knocking them all out and making all of the Pokey clones vanish. The real Pokey however, had left them to do something else. Moon levitated slowly to the ground. Are you alright Paula asked. Yes I'm fine but PSI Rollin certainly takes a toll on my energy he said. No matter, what's important is you are still safe and energized. Pokey will probably be back before long he said turning back towards the door. Should we inform the others? Paula asked, Moon looked over yes he said we need to let them know about what has happened he said and thankfully, I got what I needed as well. What? Paula asked. Pokey's plan Moon responded. Unfortunately it's a plan that I'm sure might make more sense to your friends so...

Mindscape: Moon and Paula entered the Mindscape. After waiting for a few minutes the images of Sarah and Ness came into view. Moon floated over and whispered something to Sarah before floating back into his position. Well, Ness asked. What's the deal. It's Pokey Moon responded. He attacked us in the cave HE WHAT! Ness and Sarah said. You have to get out now Sarah said it's too dangerous to keep Paula there. Unfortunately the only place I can send her is Twoson a place that I'm sure is being closely watched by ol' Pork Face. Sarah get Jeff and Poo they must hear this as well. Sarah nodded and faded out of view. She came back with Jeff and Poo a minute later. My land incredible Jeff said bringing other people with you into this is incredible considering we don't share a physic connection to you. Listen now's not the time for admiration. Poo said I'm sure Moon has something important to say. I do he said Pokey's plan is To revive someone called...Giygas. WHAT! They all shouted. That's absurd Ness said Giygas is defeated and dead in the past. I agree Jeff said quite a BOLD prediction don't you think. Giygas is a being of pure evil Poo said how is something like that able to be revived. Listen I know the plan and what's needed which surprisingly is not much. All Pokey needs is the Power of the one who beat Giygas which would be Paula, A successor to his Evil, The mind of a true Genius, well PSI power. He possesses 2 the successor is himself and assuming he did not stumble upon this in a book, the mind of a true genius.

Wait hang on Paula didn't defeat Giygas, none of us did Jeff said remember Paula prayed in order to defeat Giygas. That's his point Sarah said Since Paula made the call for help it was in one weird way or another, her who killed Giygas. Paula, Ness, Jeff and Poo looked horrified. I know it's a lot to take in Moon said but currently we have the upper hand Pokey doesn't have Paula and as long as you guys get to another town or city she will be safe from Pokey. As long as we keep tabs on her at all times he said we should be fine. Now he said turning to back to Paula you must go and prepare yourself he said because until they find a town or city for us to teleport to we might have to be on the move for awhile if I must teleport us out and back to Twoson. As for you three he said to Jeff, Ness, and Poo. Please prepare for the worst Pokey already defeated Lucas and his friends...NO! Ness shouted. Listen if he dealt with them he can certainly do the same to us. Goodbye for now I will try to contact again in the morning. Ness Paula, Jeff, and Poo faded away. Now Sarah he said after awhile I know that I told Ness and co. to prepare for the worst but Pokey won't hurt Paula under any circumstance if when you meet up with Paula I am absent. No matter what she tells you believe it. Sarah looked away. You've been acting weird lately she said I don't know why but you've been so intimate with Paula lately. Moon looked at her I know he said but I want to give you one last thing before I go he said before giving her a kiss. Sarah blushed then returned his kiss back to him. Moon smiled Well, good luck Moon she said before fading back to the darkness. Thanks Sarah he said.

Reality: Moon opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Upon seeing Paula asleep he sighed. He then sat down next to Paula. He did not mention it in the cave or mindscape but time had run out for both of them to make it to safety should they succeed before morning. An hour or so later He heard Sarah's voice. We've arrived in a town she said. In the morning you two can teleport to Fiver City. He smiled, they had succeeded. Paula would be safe in the morning Now all he had to do was figure out how he would survive as well.


	5. Chapter 4: Let the battle commence

**When we last left Moon Paula. Pokey put them in an unfortunate situation. Moon discovered Pokey's plan which involves Paula at its core. But something has come up time ran out? How will the adventure unfold this time?**

**As always, I don't own earthbound.**

Chapter 4: Let the battle commence.

Moon got up, Well, he said to himself this is it. I might as well prepare her. He walked over to his own backpack and pulled out 2 things, a present box and a Crown, he opened the present box and the crown inside along with something that was already in their. He closed the box and pulled out one last thing. A sword, he was certainly skilled within swordsmanship. He moved the present box over to Paula's backpack and withdrew her Star Pendant. He looked at it for a bit then put it back on top of the box. Well tomorrow is it. He thought. He got a flash vision and frowned. It's been nice being with Paula but unfortunately time ran out, Pokey wins if I try anything else. He took a deep breath, sat down next to a sleeping Paula, he took off his hat whispered something into it, it flashed for a bit and he put it back on, and finally closed his eyes.

Moon awoke a bit later to the sound of clanking. Paula, he whispered into her ear, wake up. Paula awoke instantly. Well glad I wasn't the only one who got poor sleep he said. Well good news I have the name of the town we will teleport to he said. Paula was filled with joy after about a week of being in this cave with almost nothing to do it seemed like a miracle that they would be out of this cave. However, her happiness was short lived. KA-BOOM! Went the entrance to the cave. Moon jumped up PK HYDRO! He shouted the blast of water came out of his fingers clearing away the dust in which Pokey and an army of Pigmasks stood waiting. Paula jumped up ready to assist before No Moon said it's what they want. I'll deal with this he said. Pokey laughed you really think YOU! One person already tired can beat me in my robot spider and an army behind me. I may not be able to beat you he said. But I certainly am not going down without trying. Suit yourself Pokey said.

PK ROLLIN! Multi colored beams went all around taking down all the pigmasks. Moon levitated himself up and PK HYDRO! The water blast came out and Pokey dodged then he jabbed spider arm at him during charge up hitting right into him. Strangely Moon's expression didn't change. Hah predictable, Pokey said. Now I'll make sure YOU NEVER COME BACK! He said pressing a button a multi colored spectrum beam charged up around his mechanical arm. You've been a real thorn to me, all that work, effort, you could've been my successor, the wealth, the power, but no you said no before, you said no then, It doesn't matter though, cause YOUR NEVER COMING BACK. Moon smiled. You have 3 out of 4 he said. But 4 you'll never get cause no matter how hard you try I...Always...Am...One...Step..Ahead. He said he took off his hat and threw it towards Paula. It landed on her head and began to flash. Pokey's beam unleash and a giant explosion of multi colored lights. NO! Paula shouted as her body was enveloped by a pink light. She was sent into a realm at high speed. She saw flashes of many familiar places, Onett, Twoson, Threed, Fourside, Winters, Summers, Dallam, Scaraba. Before finally being thrown out and into the real world.

Ness Sarah were growing worried. Moon had not contacted them since last night, were they safe? They saw the pink flash then Paula stood in front of them looking very pale. Paula! Ness said, are you OK...what's wrong? Where's Moon Sarah asked. I'm fine but Moon is...Dead she said before bursting to tears.


	6. Chapter 5: Unforseen Problem

Chapter 5: Unforeseen Problem.

NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. Sarah shouted. He can't be she said. Erick turned away, Moon did say to prepare for the worst, I guess this is what he meant. But he couldn't possibly have been defeated so simply Dyson said angrily if you crossed him and angered him, it was a fight to the death and never went down without taking someone with him. For your sanity Pokey was backed by an army of pigmasks. Paula said through tears. Well, Poo said, if we do come across him we should be able to revive him. We won't Paula sniffed. He took a laser attack internally. Sarah's heart sank any chance of him being alive now was next to impossible if Paula was telling the truth. He was the only one who could heal internally. Listen Ness said, Moon may be gone but he gave us a mission and an advantage let's not let that go to waste. He's right Jeff said, if we want any chance at making sure the same doesn't happen to you guys we have to make use of whatever is left with us. Wait Ness said we're in Fiver city...He remembered something. Wait here he said. He ran over to the phone, and called his Dad. Ness? Is that you I haven't heard from you in a long time. I know Dad, Ness said but I wanted to ask you something is that house you bought in Fiver city still unlocked and open...Yes his dad said are you in Fiver now? Yes Ness said we need a place to stay. OK his dad said let me give you directions to the house and oh yeah the location of the key.

An hour or so later they made it to the house in Fiver only to be greeted with an unfortunate surprise for there in front of the entrance stood Lucas, Duster, Kumatora and Boney. Wait I thought Pokey defeated them Ness said doesn't matter Paula said we should talk to them at this point we need all the help we can get. They were held back by Sarah. Hang on let's hide, it seems to convient, she said what it's just Lucas Ness said before hearing a voice who Ness thought was Kumatora most likely shout GIVE IT UP LUCAS!

He's not gonna said the voice of Duster. Listen this is Lucas we are talking about. He's not gonna stop until he's 100% certain you remember what's on the line he said. Give it up Lucas he said Ness's dad obviously isn't here we've been here for 3 hours. I won't Lucas said starting to get angry. Ness owes me big time for happened in during the Smash Brawl tournament. True but he's not going to just gonna GIVE you Paula Kumatora said to him. Listen we have Duster we can just kidnap her. I'm a thief not a kidnapper he said irritably to her. Honestly Kumatora you and my dad were friends. HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER! I never listened to you or that geezer Kumatora said. Stop it Boney said, Duster just break the door down so we can leave. Boney who's side are you on anymore Lucas said to him. Salsa came out from a window, nothing the monkey said I looked everywhere there's nothing. Lucas looked at Duster, No Duster said simply if Salsa found nothing we might as well trust him. Fine! Lucas said angrily. Let's just go. They turned around and walked away.

Once they had walked far enough away Ness and the others got up. That's not good he said. If Lucas and friends are after Paula. Then were on opposite sides. Paula, began to get upset you heard what Duster said though there's obviously more to this story. Somethings at stake for them unless they find me What if it's their family? Listen for now let's rest Poo said we'll deal with that problem when the time comes. The 7 entered the house for the night

**Fiver (later that night)**

A blue hooded figure appeared in the middle of town. He watched as a boy, a dog, a monkey, and two grown ups ran by. It frowned, That's...going to be a problem it said. Looks like I've got work to do.

**That's all for this chapter. Who is the mysterious figure, maybe he's someone you already know (don't worry it's not sans)**

**So as I stated in the prologue I began working on this and planned to release as a full story, however a few friends who help edit this convinced me otherwise. I am ****drawing to a close on the 10 chapters I already have created. From there and onwards it might be a while before I update again.**


	7. Chapter 6: A gift

**What else was on that present box Moon put in Paula's backpack? Well we are about to find out **

**Still don't own earthbound**

Chapter 6: A Gift:

The house was, thankfully, quite big with multiple bedrooms Jeff and Erick shut themselves in separate rooms to what the others hoped was them working on some inventions. Poo and Dyson sat down to meditate in another, while Ness, Paula, and Sarah sat down in the living room to watch TV. After a while, Dyson and Erick came back downstairs. Paula did Moon say or give anything to you before well...You know Sarah said after a long silence. Paula froze, Moon wasn't really open with me until the end Pokey did attack us quite early she said. Erick looked away quite unusual for Moon to just leave anyone in the dust he should have given us something. Paula got up I ca check but I doubt he gave us anything. She turned to her backpack and opened it only to find a present box with her star pendant on top. There was note,

Paula (I hope),

Unfortunately I did not want to say this to anyone it said but time ran out for both of us to make it to safety I don't know what will happen from here, maybe I'm alive...maybe not, but it would mean a lot if you gave this to Sarah Dyson whenever you meet up with them. I'm sorry that I did not say much sooner but there was too much to prepare for. In your backpack I have enclosed some things I planned to give to Sarah and Dyson. I hope everything goes well from here on out. P.S. If your wondering what you should do with my hat. Please give it Erick he'll know what to do with it. Also Paula tell my friends not to mourn over me as sadness leads to anger which will only lead to frustration. Again, I'm sorry and please I really hope you read this letter before reading it aloud because I did not want Sarah to know she might have failed to save both us. To anyone reading this who isn't Sarah don't tell her, or please don't read this aloud. If you are Sarah well...I think you know what I would say here.

I wish you good luck,

Moon

Paula was shocked. Everything he said about Paula possibly going alone was true. She folded the letter and took the present out of her backpack. Sarah? She said. Moon did give me something he gave me this present. Please don't mourn him it will only lead to more sadness and anger. You sound just like him Dyson said. So wait who is the present for? Erick asked, Paula was hesitant it did say Sarah and Dyson but she was to give his hat to Erick, perhaps she'd be better off doing that some other time. Um the present is meant for Sarah and Dyson...Erick frowned, Ok then, maybe I'll go help Jeff with something, Paula, you and I should probably give them space, Ness said. Paula nodded and the three exited the room. Dyson opened the present box, in there was a crown he withdrew it. Such craftsmanship he said, this truly is fit for a king to be. Sarah on the other hand withdrew a Star pendant similar to Paula's only made out of diamonds, she put it around her neck. Moon always knew I wanted one, she said to herself.

From outside, the blue hooded figure was watching. Sorry Sarah, it said, but it's done, don't give up hope, nothing has changed you'll soon see him again, just not in the way you think.

**Thanks for reading as always I'm open to critique, let me know if there is anything I could try and improve upon with the characters. If you have any suggestions I'm all ears**


	8. Chapter 7: Geniuses with a mind

**I think it goes without saying that great minds think alike but what if one doesn't understand? What if there's a deeper meaning a whole thought out plan? Well Erick certainly is no stranger to that but something seems off to him so he goes to the one person who can help him **

**Himself (Kind of) **

Chapter 7: Geniuses with a mind!.

Erick entered Jeff's room, I get you're from another world Erick but we still knock before entering Jeff said coldly. Quite a way for you to talk after a close friend of mine died, Erick replied. Jeff frowned, yet you seem to be overly calm about it? Catch me up to speed here Erick we are the same person after all. It's nothing really, I'm just worried about someone, we did leave her alone to go after Pokey but...after what happened here, I wonder if maybe I should leave and head home. Jeff shook his head, for Moon's close friend you seem to care very little about the fact he just died. Don't remind me, Moon is a...complicated sort of person, he and Sarah did come to me after we hadn't seen each other in about a year, running from Ben, then from Pokey, that's all me and her did, run. We ran from the problem, Moon and Sarah both tired to fight the problem, are you sure your okay? Jeff asked. Jeff let me ask you something, how did it feel being the only one without powers, I didn't really think much of it, I felt more accomplished in a way, I mean I'd fight using resources available to me Ness, Paula, Poo they used their powers well, but it kind of made each of them cocky. (Not to break the fourth wall. But who forgot to mention that Jeff breaks into semi-monologue forgetting that I'm in the room. Erick said bitterly)

Erick got up, something just still doesn't make sense. Jeff is there anyone you know that may be able to help us with this whole physic connection thing? Jeff looked at him, he's nuts he honestly is, thinking I'll just know what he is going on about. Hey um Erick? Paula said causing them both to jump. I didn't want to say anything downstairs in case it caused controversy between everyone, but Moon did tell me to give you his hat. Erick looked at her in a bit of shock before saying, um..Thanks Paula. Paula nodded, come on Erick think, what does this all mean, he thought. While she is still here ask her what happened, how it happened There's something you are missing. Um Paula? How did he um...Die? Paula looked at him, why is that important? If Pokey found a way to kill him beyond the limitations of PSI maybe Jeff and I can find a way to block it. Paula looked at him, well Pokey hit him with the whole spider arm around here she said pointing below where the heart would be. Then he fired a laser beam of multi colors at him. Erick and Jeff looked confused, is...that it? Jeff asked. Yes, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to Sarah about something, Paula said.

Anyways, back on topic, So Pokey invented something called scientific PSI in our world...Jeff looked at him, So perhaps Pokey needed a calculation of power to match a strength good enough to kill someone. Okay possibly but if he had enough or more than enough then Moon is well...dead for good. What are the chances that Pokey didn't get the power right? Jeff asked. It's next to impossible this is Pokey after all, if he wanted Moon dead he'd overdo it. Why though? Jeff questioned, It's...a really long story but maybe, just maybe Erick said, he might be alive

**Ah yes avoiding the origin story for those of you wondering about that don't worry about it it'll come eventually the only question that remains now Is Moon still alive?**


	9. Chapter 8: Sarah’s Revelation

**Ah Love! A simple thing, an amazing thing, a relaxing, comfortable, thing. Sure Ness and Paula haven't gotten off yet but a certain 2 kicked off a long time ago. Those two share a very deep connection but hey we aren't ready for an origin story quite yet.**

Chapter 8: Sarah's revelation.

Sarah? Are you alright? Paula asked her. Listen Sarah responded. I'm fine, it's just hard to accept that…you know. I do wish that there was some sort of signal since we do share a physic connection. I would think that there was one Paula said. Is there any possibility he didn't? That's what I would think Sarah replied as Ness entered the room. Hey Paula, Sarah he said I'm heading out to the city we are going to need food after all, I'm just letting you know. I'll come with you Paula said. Actually Paula I want to speak to you about something before you head out. Ok Ness said, I'll go tell the others and wait downstairs. Listen Paula, Sarah said as Ness left the room, I know that you have feelings for Ness but do us a favor and don't mention that to him. I'm going through a rough time at the moment after what happened to Moon she said. Why? Paula said. Listen at this point Moon left us saying that you are the main target of Pokey, if you were to tell Ness you loved him at this point, and something then happened to you or him, we'll be in a sticky situation. Paula sighed, fine. Thank you for understanding Sarah said. I guess I'll stay here and keep watch.

As Paula and Ness left Sarah sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts.

Mindscape: Sarah sat down within the even if Moon was gone it was still a nice place to be undisturbed. She sat there for a while trying to process all that had happened, alternate worlds, Pokey's power, Moon's death. She frowned, why, she wondered why didn't he come with her they surely would have been able to teleport out, did he let her sleep in? As if, Moon rarely took sleep comprises for them and with something so important she expected he would have woken earlier than usual. What if, she was the reason, what if she arrived in Fiver to late, she was responsible because they were not fast enough. She was angry and upset she didn't know how to handle herself. Until she felt something brush past her.

You would think, a voice said, that if something brushes past you here than someone wants to talk to you. Sarah opened her eyes, there stood Moon only in a blue hoodie instead of his traditional blue hat. Sarah looked in shock, Paula said you died took a PSI attack internally. Frankly, I thought I was dead to he said, but old Pokey is dumber than he seems can't even use a PSI attack properly. Listen he said I can't rejoin with you, Pokey thinks that I am dead to. Don't worry he said, I'll rejoin with you guys eventually for now I'm watching I have to keep track of Paula at all times. Lucas and his friends might be a problem since Pokey has them. Moon? Sarah asked. Listen stop trying to be so distant from me. He frowned, Sarah I do like you and I want to be with you and the others again. However, there are to many complications at the moment. The sooner I deal with Lucas and his friends the easier it is for us. Now he said is Paula with you? Sarah wanted to keep him longer by saying yes but that didn't matter she was a horrible liar. No she said her and Ness went into the city for food she said. Moon looked at her, thanks for being honest Sarah you've never given me a reason to doubt you he said. I must go he said. However, before I do, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Thanks for being understanding, he said. Sarah smiled, I always will she replied.

**Maybe I didn't do a good job making it clear about Moon and Sarah, but then again, I'm trying to build up the complexity for something major. **

**Speaking of major...what is in store for Lucas and his friends?**


	10. Chapter 9: Moon & a Monkey

**So...last time was interesting. Moon clearly has plans he is keeping secret from others but there is one thing he needs what or who could it be?**

Chapter 9: Moon a Monkey

Lucas, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, and Salsa were all waiting by the house in the outskirts of Fiver city. Soon Lucas said, he'll be back we can defeat him easily and get out of here with Paula before his friends make it out. Kumatora sighed, Lucas please if his friends do come out Duster has smoke bombs we'll be one hundred percent fine. This better work Salsa said I can't bear to think of what Pokey is doing to them right now. Listen Salsa Duster said, Samba will be perfectly fine unless she is a physic monkey Pokey definitely has gotten smarter though he won't torture them otherwise he'd have nothing on us. While the 5 were talking Moon silently walked behind them listening to their conversation and thoughts. After a bit he said, I'm sure Ness will understand Lucas after all it is...What exactly for the potential destruction of Paula, and frankly every other world? The 5 turned around to see the blue hooded boy behind them. How did you not pick up his scent Boney? Duster said irritably. Do you want me to answer that? Boney asked him. I must say Lucas, Moon began. I'm disappointed, the 5 of you worked together against Pokey to save your world and the ones you love. However, when it comes to others in this world you simply don't care? We do, Kumatora said but just who are you exactly and how do you know Lucas.

The boy smiled. I know many things Princess Kumatora, Boney, Duster, and Salsa. Hang on, your that Moon kid aren't you Lucas said, I thought Pokey killed you. He smiled that is none of your business he said. I'm just here to tell you to stop going after Paula. Why should we? Duster said. I'm willing to make a deal, Moon said. Please Kumatora said we are in no position to trust you at this point you know our names and are deadly. I agree Salsa said what could possibly have for us. That I am not willing to tell you unless you wish to make the deal, Moon repiled. Lucas pointed his finger at Moon, Kumatora got her hands ready, Duster pulled out a Thunder bomb, Boney a pencil rocket, and Salsa an ancient banana. An non physic like Pokey may not be able to beat you Kumatora said. But the 5 of us definitely will. Moon chuckled, I don't want to fight you guys he said, but I guess I have no choice. PK LOVE! Lucas shouted, PK STARSTORM said Kumatora. Duster, Boney and Salsa, threw their attack items at him. PK EARTH Moon said, the wall of rocks came up before him shielding from the attacks. PK ROLLIN! He shouted as multi colored beams of light came out knocking over all except Lucas. PK HYDRO! He said as the water vortex surrounded Kumatora, Duster, Salsa, and Boney. Checkmate Lucas, he said. Lucas frowned fine you win we'll stop pursuing Paula and help you. Moon chuckled, please Lucas he said I want something much more than that. The vortex of water I have created around your friends is moving at a pretty quick speed. Fast enough that jumping through it won't work. Swimming certainly isn't much of an option either he said. Now if that vortex were to close…Lucas turned pale. Fine he said what do you want. For you to take my original deal he said. Stop pursuing Paula, and I'll give you your friends and family. Upon that Claus, Flint, Wess, Samba, and Alec came out of the forest. He lowered the vortex. The 4 in there stared in shock. However, he said you are to remain in this world until this problem is dealt with and I am also going to need Salsa. You freed Samba, Salsa's girlfriend and are now going to separate them, some hero you are why do you need him anyways Kumatora said. Moon frowned, I'm also a hero as well princess, a hero with secrets I don't share to strangers

Salsa sighed, fine I'll come with you. Don't worry Moon said I'll take care of him I'm not Fassad. Ok your starting freak me out how do you know so much about us Kumatora said. Your minds scream open during terror it's not my fault I can hear your thoughts. Regardless, he said I will leave you to yourselves until further notice. Now where do you guys want to live for the time being? Lucas Duster and Kumatora looked at each other I guess why don't you send us to Saturn Valley, Duster said. All of us, Salsa I'll leave this up to you do you want Samba to come with us. Salsa thought about it certainly being with Samba would be great but at what risks? Samba you go with them he said, Kumatora take care of her. Ok Moon said his hand flashed pink and opened the portal to Saturn Valley. Bye guys he said, I'll take care of Salsa.

Moon and Salsa waited in the forest for Ness and Paula. What exactly is the point of this Salsa asked while he peeled a luxury banana I mean from the looks of things you have everything under your control like some sort of storyteller, or video-game player. I wish it was that simple Moon responded, but I want to make a few things clear Salsa, from here it's basically comes down to Paula. Should Pokey attack them it's just You, me, and her. Why her exactly? I mean sure I get it she killed Giygas by praying but still. I mean you certainly have strange ways of how you work. I mean i'm probably the weakest of the 5 and you a powerful physic along with Paula need me I want you for a few reasons Salsa but for now it remains essential that You me and Paula get away from here if we have to. Also I don't just have these bananas with me he said not exactly common in this world you might wanna slow down. Don't worry bout that Salsa said I always have Bananas with me. Although I wanted to ask you something. Why would you want me to help you? Look I'm a monkey, you are literally the strongest physic I've ever seen dealing with all the pigmasks, Pokey, and Us by yourself. Once you have the others you're practically unstoppable. Moon looked at the monkey for a bit. True he said I can deal with major problems by myself and if I tried I could probably defeat Pokey by myself, but you may prove handy with those tricks of yours, also Paula is essential to Pokey's plan making her safety my number 1 priority. Now how about you hop on my shoulder we need to enter the mindscape not a word to Sarah though he said.

Mindscape: Moon and Salsa entered the Mindscape, Sarah came into view a moment later. Moon...Is that a monkey? Surprised you noticed Moon said, This is Salsa he is one of Lucas's friends I've already dealt with them and sent them to Saturn Valley. So you are coming back? We'll get to see you again? Sarah said. Possibly Moon said I won't arrive until later maybe not even today I still have a few things to deal with. Sarah sighed, guess I shouldn't get my hopes up then. Listen I came to introduce you to Salsa and let you know I've finished I shall see you soon. For two people so obviously in love, you two really don't seem to show it towards each other. Salsa said to them. Of course you can speak, Sarah said. Moon glared at Salsa, Hey don't look at me like that Moon, I technically didn't speak to her I spoke to both of you.Fine let's just go we have a some things to deal with, Moon said.

Reality: Salsa looked at Moon, so what's the deal he said your not returning now after all that you know she loves you. I was going to return with Ness and Paula, Moon said but we will hide out here, just in case. You never know what Pokey could be planning.

**So um mild disclaimer: Salsa is going to be the only mother 3 character for a while, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney will get a bigger role later on I just felt that I'd focus on my personal favorite party member from Mother 3.**


	11. Chapter 10: TTUPD

**Hey you know what happens during times like this...something random, unexpected. You guessed it Plot devices **

Chapter 10: The Totally Unnecessary Plot Device.

Ness and Paula were walking back to the house. It's weird don't you think that this place had food from Dalaam? Ness asked. It is, Paula said but at least Poo won't be on his just water diet again. As they were walking Paula told Ness about how Moon called his Rockin Rollin, Really, Ness said, wow so maybe that PSI power is different depending on the person. Ness and Paula re-entered the house to see Sarah on the couch with her eyes closed. She must be thinking about something Paula whispered perhaps we should leave her alone. Sarah opened her eyes suddenly Hey guys she said. Hey Sarah so how have things been, Ness asked her. I'm not sure but things have seemed quiet I would assume Erick and Jeff are working on some invention.

Outside of the house Moon and Salsa were looking at something that had landed on the doorstep it was some sort of message when it finished playing Moon turned to Salsa, That's not good he said, Pokey certainly was thinking through with this. What you can't expect to go after him now Salsa said if anyone other than those two show up it's lights out. I know said Moon, my concern is on both sides of the field for this one. On one hand it is stupid to give Pokey Paula, on the other hand well...Ok here's what we do he said. I'll open a portal knock on the door and we go through and get there first. From there we'll have to figure something out.

Ness and Paula opened the door to find the message box that Moon and Salsa already saw. What is this? Ness said before pressing a button. Instantly a holographic message came up with Pokey, Ness's Mom, Tracy, Picky, and King.

Hello Ness, Pokey said. If you are watching this then you probably believe it's fake he said unfortunately I can't prove it to you without losing my leverage so you'll just have to believe me he said. I'll make this really simple, give me Paula and I won't kill your family. I'll be at your house in Onett if you want to save them so just try heh, see ya soon sucker. No one else.

Paula and Ness looked horrified. I can't believe it Ness said, Paula began to cry. Ness she sniffed, give me to Pokey, I can't Paula that will kill you. Yeah, Paula said but you can defeat Giygas again Ness and when that's over I don't want to be the reason that your family is dead she cried. At this point everyone else had come downstairs. So what's the plan asked Jeff. Poo and Dyson looked at each other. Erick whispered something to Sarah. Got it she replied. Ness you don't have any other choice sure Moon said keep Paula away from Pokey but at the extent of your family. Even Moon would trade Paula in. Not really Erick said, he and his family haven't been on good terms since he got his powers. Dyson glared at him and Erick stopped talking. Ness turned back to Paula are you sure you want to do this he asked her. I'm sure Ness Paula said. Ok fine, Pokey wants just the two of us to be there he said no tricks. Paula and I will head to Onett. You all stay here With that Ness and Paula walked out the door and Ness used Teleport beta to go home to Onett.

Moon Salsa stood outside Ness's house, Blackmail, Moon said quietly, The one thing Pokey does best. Salsa frowned so what were are stealing Paula. Nope, We take care of Ness's family.

**This concludes the pre-written chapters that I already had. From here everything is going from what Me and my friends can put together, because of this "group project" I will probably be updating a bit more frequently than most Fanfic writers **

**Please: My friends and I are far from perfect, if you guys have any suggestions please feel free to let us know.**


	12. Chapter 11: Bad Picky

Chapter 11: Bad Picky

Ness and Paula arrived back in Onett and proceeded to Ness's house I understand your family but why Picky I thought they were brothers? Paula said. Picky and Tracy started "dating." Ness replied I guess Pokey found out. I'm surprised Ness said Pokey didn't put this place under guard in case more of us showed up. Probably doesn't want to lose more fighters for later Paula said as they arrived at Ness's house. Ness knocked on the door, Pokey? He said. From inside a voice came Master Pokey Ness, get it right. Ness rolled his eyes, Master Pokey I have Paula here. Pokey opened the door I knew you'd come he sneered, but before we make the exchange step inside your family is upstairs being closely guarded by Pigmasks when I leave with Paula they will leave as well now he said to Paula you are coming with me. Paula stayed put, fine, Pokey said I'll show you just how persuasive I can be. He stepped forward and revealed a giant robot behind him. Picky…Get rid of him. Ness and Paula looked confused. Picky walked over from behind the robot. He had a sad look on his face. Yes...Pokey he said. WHAT! Ness said, You traitor! Paula cried. I trusted you with my sister, and this is how you repay me Ness said. Sorry guys, Picky said sadly as he got into the robot, Even if I hate him...No matter how hard I try to...I'm still his brother and right-hand man. He said as he unleashed a punch at Ness knocking him out. Paula started to cry this was it...It was over. Also, let's make sure the others don't bother me until IT'S...TOO...LATE. He said, Picky if you may a tiny robotic bug came out of the robot and entered Ness's body. That's a Mind control device Pokey said Ness will return the group and...Well I think you get the idea. They won't stop me since Ness is in charge, you can't call out to your friends to let them know, and those other 3 don't have their stupid keen-eyed friend they won't be able to tell. Your mine now Paula, and there's nothing left that can stop me.

Well that's unfortunate Salsa said. It's not a total catastrophe, Moon said. With Ness's family safe in Saturn Valley, Pokey doesn't have much to go off on. So here's the plan, I'll get Paula, you get a banana peel or something on that front doorstep.

Paula looked up I am not going with you not without a fight. Fine then, Pokey said Ness why don't YOU take care of her. Ness turned around and pointed his finger at her. PK ROCKIN. As the multi colored beam shot towards Paula. This is it Paula thought we can't win now. Then came the two words that Pokey thought he'd never hear again. PK ROLLIN someone shouted and the two multi colored beams collided. WHAT! Pokey shouted as Moon jumped in front of Paula. IMPOSSIBLE YOU DIED! Pokey shouted. Well, you couldn't expect me to stay dead, not when you're after Paula. Moon said. YOU LITTLE… POKEY Picky shouted. NOW'S NOT THE TIME. I agree with Picky, we don't need to be here, it seems you two still have problems to work out Moon said, Paula you ready to go? Paula still stood in shock. PAULA RUN! She was snapped into reality. She saw Picky Pokey and Ness charging toward the two of them. GO! They both ran outside of Ness's house. Salsa threw his ancient banana on the ground. Moon grabbed Paula, Salsa hopped on his shoulder and he shouted PK TELEPORT. As they were enveloped by pink light, they saw Pokey and Ness standing behind a tripped Robo-Picky

NO NO NO! Pokey shouted. I had her right there but HE JUST HAD TO MESS IT UP. You have Ness, though. Picky said. That gave Pokey an idea. Ness pay our friends in Fiver a visit, he said. Moon's smart but not that smart, he said evilly.


	13. Chapter 12: Pure Chaos

Chapter 12: Pure Chaos

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MOON! Paula shouted. YOU JUST DOOMED EVERYONE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE? Moon didn't speak. Suddenly Paula had a shooting pain cross through her body. She could barely move, it hurt...so much. Moon still stood in silence until. Quite a time to stop shouting he said are you OK? DO I LOOK OK. She shouted. Moon turned away, listen if you don't want my help I'm more than glad to send you back to Pokey. It'll certainly stop Ness from getting places first. YOU JUST LEFT HIS FAMILY TO DIE! Paula shouted. Stop shouting he said Ness's family is fine. I sent them to Saturn Valley. Paula wasn't listening she still had the shooting pain through her body. Here let me deal with you. Moon said. I DON'T WANT YOU TO HELP ME ANYMORE! Paula said, LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU HAVE CAUSED. NESS'S IS NOW UNDER POKEY'S INFLUENCE! OUR FRIENDS ARE GONNA MEET THE SAME FATE! YOU AND THIS STUPID MONKEY HAVE JUST BEEN HIDING OUT THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO SAY HI! Moon had lost his patience. PK HYDRO! He shouted as a vortex of water surrounded both of them. He moved some water over top of Paula and let it fall down of her. Ness may be out of our control he said angrily as the vortex lowered. But if you stopped shouting we could stop our friends from meeting the same fate.

YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT INSTEAD OF SOAKING ME! Paula shouted. I tried but you still kept shouting at me. Paula got upset I have shooting pain and now thanks to your cooling off tactic a cold. Well then Moon said as his hand flashed the familiar green color lets take care of that. As he placed his hand on Paula's head her cold and all pain vanished. Where are we? She said. That...Is kind of the problem Moon said we were supposed to be in Fiver, but unfortunately it doesn't seem like we are there he said it's too risky to go there now. I don't want to risk you getting captured again and since we have no idea where we are I can't just leave you here and go back for everyone else. So, he said why don't you take my hand we have a call to make.

Mindscape: Moon and Paula entered the mindscape and sat down after a while Sarah came into view upon seeing Paula with Moon she couldn't hold her anger in any more. WHAT IS ACTUALLY WRONG WITH YOU! She shouted. Oh great, this is what I get for bringing her with me Moon said. HONESTLY YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING BACK TO US AND NOW YOUR WITH HER! I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS GOING TO STAND BY HER SIDE. Moon frowned, It would be no different if you were the one Pokey was after he said which in this case, you actually are. Listen...WHY Sarah shouted almost crying at this point you've been away for so long she said I've only seen you through our mindscape that's not enough even if we can still feel, talk, and hear one another it doesn't change the fact that your not here with us. Moon turned around. Paula I insist you exit this call he said. Paula frowned but exited regardless. Satisfied Sarah? He said. Not really She is still there with you. Moon didn't say anything other than Listen just do me a favor and capture Ness he said. He's been placed under mind control to come and kidnap or maybe stall you guys out while Pokey tries to get Paula. I'm not sure how though probably just gonna knock Jeff and Poo around whenever they disagree with him but still.

Sarah looked at him. Listen Sarah I'm here for you no matter what. It's been so hard she said I thought life was gonna be easy once we dealt with Pokey but now it's just been protecting Paula. I frankly wish you were the one I was supposed to protect over Paula Moon said to her, because then I wouldn't have to leave your side all the time. Sarah blushed, listen now's not the time for this. Paula and I have no idea where we are. Actually, before I go get everyone here I'll get Paula for back up because what i'm telling them is not going to be easy for them to take in.

A few minutes later Sarah, Jeff, Poo, Erick, Dyson re-entered the mindscape. Why did you bring us here Poo asked, Moon is gone saying you heard him is absurd. As much as I hate to admit it I agree with Poo Dyson said. Light shone and Paula slid into view. Um? Where is he Sarah asked. As two more lights shone behind Paula and Moon and Salsa came into view. HANG ON YOUR ALIVE! Poo shouted. Sarah..really? Dyson glared at her. Dyson please don't...Moon said. DID YOU TELL ANYONE! He shouted at her. I knew and so did Erick, Jeff answered Paula, Moon, and Salsa slapped their heads. Jeff, really? HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP! Erick shouted. The 5 continued to shout at each other for several minutes until. PK FIRE! Paula shouted. A burst of flames went over all their heads. The 5 stopped at once and turned to Paula with shocked expressions. Moon and Salsa had just moved far away from Paula who now looked more irritated than ever before. WHAT IS ACTUALLY WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? DID NONE OF YOU EVEN NOTICE NESS IS NOT WITH US? FOR THE SANITY OF ALL PEOPLE ON EARTH (and your safety Moon wisphered) STOP FIGHTING AND LISTEN TO WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY! She shouted.

Moon floated back over, thanks Paula. He said although there is a reason we don't use PSI in the mindscape, thankfully this is my mind so since I wasn't hit with it we should be fine. Now he said As i'm sure you now know Ness is not with us and is instead under the influence of Pokey the only difference between him and Lucas's friends Mind control. Jeff and Poo were speechless until. I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HER ANYMORE Poo shouted. YOU FAKE YOUR DEATH, SPY ON US, AND THEN TAKE PAULA FOR YOURSELF STOP PLAYING THE GOOD GUY IN ALL THIS! Probably should've warned you about that Paula said. Poo is a bit...Overprotective of Ness. Forewarning would be better next time Moon said. What type of mind control device did he use Jeff asked i'm sure if we capture Ness, Erick and I will surely be able to reverse it.

Um hey...Where's the other samurai kid Salsa asked. The 6 looked over Dyson was nowhere to be found Then light shone and Ness entered, OH CRAP! Jeff shouted, Hello Moon, Ness said I'll make this simple, he said pulling out his bat, PK ROLLIN Moon shouted, Ness was blasted out of the mindscape. Everyone looked at Moon, Don't act so surprised, he said. Erick, Jeff hold on to him don't hesitate to knock him out. WHAT! Paula shouted, you can't knock him out. Well they have to figure out a way to keep him down until we get there. So then can we teleport back Paula asked Yes come back Sarah said. Unfortunately we can't Moon said, Paula you me and Salsa need to find something, I only needed Salsa but well...this happened. Anyways we need to go to one of the sanctuaries. I don't know which one but we need to find something near one of them. So I guess we will see you guys soon Jeff asked. I hope so Poo responded, It just not gonna be the same without Paula, or Ness. Hey Paula, Moon. Salsa said, we need to get going. He's right Moon said, Farewell you guys.


	14. Chapter 13: More Problems

Chapter 13: More Problems.

So Paula asked the next morning what are we looking for exactly I don't know Moon responded, but we need to head to one of the sanctuaries. Which one Paula asked. There are 8 sanctuaries to pick from. There's Giant Step, Lilliput Steps, Milky Well, Rainy Circle, Magnet Hill, Pink Cloud, Lumine Hall and Fire Spring. Well process of elimination, Moon said, You've gotta be kidding, Salsa said throwing a banana peel on the ground. I've told you before stop throwing the peels on the ground, Moon said looking at Salsa. Salsa apologized, I am really starting hate those tricks of yours Moon said. Oh come on it's cute Paula said Anyways, Moon said we'll have to go to each of them 1 by 1 until we find...whatever it is. So...what are we waiting for Paula said, let's get to one of the sanctuaries before Pokey catches up to us in this valley...this surprisingly peaceful valley...Wait are we...she ran up the side of the hill and saw a sight she never thought she'd be happy to see. where she was held hostage by Mr. Carpainter. Moon, Salsa she said don't bother teleporting we can walk to a village from here that contains one of the sanctuaries. Moon and Salsa came up the hill we don't want to keep them waiting, he said. Which way is faster through that cave or through the valley. I would think through that cave Paula said. Ok then Moon said he took Paula's hand and jumped down using his levitation to stop their fall. Alright Salsa said lets go.

A few hours later, Moon, Paula and Salsa arrived at the Exit to Lilliput steps. Well here we are Paula said So why did we come here? Salsa asked. Moon looked around, okay he said stand back you two he said PK HYDRO! He shouted the blast of water came out and formed into a vortex. Paula please use your Freeze and then your fire to melt the ice into water he said. Paula nodded she pointed her finger at the vortex and PK FREEZE the vortex froze into ice creating an ice sculpture and then PK FIRE the vortex melted and the water washed all over the cave. Salsa noticed a familiar dance pattern had appeared near the entrance to the sanctuary. Ok guys leave this to me he said. Moon Paula looked at him Salsa began to do a weird dance in front of the patterns it went on for a bit, and then...a door slid open. Nice job Salsa Paula said. Moon stood by the entrance it's getting late he said perhaps we should contact the others and let them know where we are, does this door stay open Salsa? It should until we enter he said. Regardless I can just do the dance again. Alright, Moon said let's rest in the sanctuary and return here in the morning. He paused, interesting, Sarah is calling out to me.

Mindscape: Sarah along with Jeff and Erick were in the mindscape. Leave them be Sarah Erick said, we don't need to talk to them everyday. If you guys can't figure out what the problem is then we only have one other option she said. Jeff looked at both of them before. I think I'll go back and look at what we found he said before exiting. Sarah and Erick continued to argue for a bit they were so distracted that they didn't notice Moon enter. Really you two he said making them jump. For god's sake please stop doing that Erick said. I did, you all just didn't hear me come in, anyways, Sarah what is the problem. It's Ness we were able to extract the mind bug from him but…He's still well under Pokey's control, Erick said. Jeff and Erick said they could figure it out, but well I think you get the idea Sarah continued. Moon looked horrified I really wish you said something about that earlier...preferably before I entered, he said. Sarah and Erick looked confused until...HE'S WHAT! A fourth voice shouted. Ok really how did neither of us see her? Erick asked. More importantly...I need to go Jeff needs my help, with that he exited. Moon turned to Paula while Sarah stood behind him. Paula, calm down and exit I'll talk with you later if you don't go though...that's a different story he said pointing his finger at her, so I recommend you leave. Paula and Sarah were shocked they had seen him blast Ness out but would he really do it to her? Paula certainly did not want to challenge that considering he soaked her earlier without hesitation. She nodded and exited.

Sarah looked at Moon in silence for a bit until, Would you really have blasted her out of the mindscape? If I couldn't find another way to kick her out in her possible rage yes Moon responded. Well you know we only have one option if Erick and Jeff can't figure it out, she said. I would hope it doesn't come to us entering his mind to fight off that influence it will take so long to find it and we would all have to enter to make sure at least one of us got there we'd be unguarded in the real world Moon repiled. Try and figure something out because entering someone else's mind to do anything other than communicate is a nightmare. The two looked in each others eyes for a while. Sarah hugged him hurry back she said I'm not very good at this whole leader thing Well let's hope that I don't have to leave again. Sarah smiled, Thanks she said, good luck. The two continued to look at each other KISS HER YOU BLUE HOODED IDIOT! Salsa shouted. Seriously how did you get here Moon asked. Sarah blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Glad to see someone understands the concept of Love Salsa said. Now I am here to tell Moon please get out here before Paula murders me both of us, wait if you aren't watching Paula then...SALSA YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING EARLIER! Sarah shouted. We need to go...like nowMoon and Salsa returned to reality. However, Paula was not angered she was instead she was sitting by one of the trees, crying. Moon looked at Salsa. Ok in my defense, she was pretty angry before I entered, Salsa said. Moon shook his head and walked over to her Paula didn't look up when he sat next to her, but she did know he was there. Paula...is something wrong? He asked. WRONG? WRONG! OF COURSE SOMETHINGS WRONG YOU IDIOT! Paula shouted. NESS COULD BE GONE FOREVER! He won't, Moon said to her, our friends are trying to figure it out. What if they can't? Jeff and Erick may be geniuses but they aren't always right, you heard what Erick said. I did here what he said, but I know that we'll save him. Unfortunately Moon I have to agree with Paula. You can't be certain that they'll figure something out Salsa said to him. Well if they can't there is a last resort. It's a risky and dangerous one though. Which is? Paula asked. We enter Ness's mind and erase his memories. We...what? Please tell me your kidding. Actually I wish I was kidding, but I can use my powers to transport us into Ness's mind. I've only done it a few times, and I hate using it. Moon how are you able to do all this stuff? How much power do you have? I really don't know, I've been asking myself that for years Paula, little by little I discovered just what I was capable of, originally I just had telepathy, but many years later, it just expanded. What's weird is I can sense the same power from Ness, maybe we'll figure out the answer to all of our questions someday, you never know Paula sighed, your right she said anyways it's night should we just sleep and enter in the morning? Yeah it's been a rough day. The three laid back closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14: Midnight Conversation

Chapter 14: Midnight Conversation.

Paula woke up in the middle of night, she couldn't sleep so much had happened in the last two days with Pokey, Salsa, Ness, Moon. It was to much to take in, she sat down near in the circle of the footprint path. She remembered first coming here with Ness, fighting all those Moles, Bats, and Bears with such weak PSI power it was a miracle they got out of there alive. Paula's teddy bear the first toy she was given as a kid and had been with her even when Carpainter kidnapped her had been torn to shreds because of the mondo mole. She and Ness had buried it within the sanctuary and even made a grave for it. That grave she was now sitting near thinking about all that happened today.

So, your not the only one thinking about that a voice said from behind. I was wondering about that grave as well it seemed well...off in a place that is meant for Ness. It's actually where we buried my teddy bear when it was torn to shreds by that horrible mole Paula responded. Moon sat down next to her. Paula looked at him, he is just so different she thought, he just seems all laid back he shows no concern, he's almost like...Not even a person. Moon? Yes Paula? Why doesn't this bother you? I don't follow. I mean our friends are in danger, you and me are just out with this monkey looking for who knows what, and Pokey, his brother, and a giant army of enemies are after us Moon looked at her, first off Salsa and I have quite a close bond we've been together for quite some time. Secondly our friends will be fine as long as they can keep Ness under control. Thirdly the fact that you think this doesn't bother me is well ridiculous. Paula your safety is what bothers me the most at the moment, Salsa and myself are currently the only ones who can protect you. I am concerned for everything we may find tomorrow.

Paula looked at him, Moon stared at her for a bit before. Let me ask you something Paula, I don't mean to be invasive, but I can sense that something is bothering you, you seem to show regret for something. Paula looked at him, you already know what's bothering me then stop trying to be polite. I actually don't know what it is, I don't abuse telepathy. Paula sighed, well, exactly one year ago on this day...Ness returned me home. Giygas was defeated one month earlier but we traveled to see how places had changed. Without Jeff...or Poo. Moon looked at her, so what's the deal? Well when he returned me home, there was something I wanted to tell him, but I didn't, because I wasn't sure he'd understand. Which would be? I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but something held me back. Now with everything that's happened, I worry that I'll never get to. I don't think he has any feelings to return to me, but just that feeling, I had my chance but I messed it up. Moon didn't speak, he thought about what Ness had said within the Mindscape, then Sarah and how upset she had become. He couldn't tell Paula that Ness loved her, but he knew better than anyone what that feeling was like, it had happened to him, multiple times. Paula, I am sure Ness has feelings for you, if not then he just hasn't found them yet. Give it time, Paula, I've been through this before. Paula looked at him, you have? Sarah and I have been through a lot Paula, much like you and Ness, the only difference was that we eventually did tell each other much after the whole Fourside incident. Who knows...maybe Ness does love you but thinks the same way you do. Thanks Moon, Paula said. I feel better. Well the sun is now coming up, Moon said. Let's see what's behind that door.


	16. Chapter 15: A Different Type of Prophecy

Chapter 15: A Different Type of Prophecy.

Moon, Salsa, Paula entered back into Lilliput Steps, the door was still open. Alright, what exactly is hidden behind here? Salsa asked. I'm not sure but I am surprised that you aren't questioning why it is even here in the first place after all that dance is known only to very few people in your world, Moon said. Let's just get this over with Paula said. Paula and Salsa entered before they even noticed Moon wasn't with them. They turned around only to see him still at the entrance, Is something wrong? Paula asked. Moon turned around and stayed quiet for a bit. No everything is fine he said after a while. Sorry just thought I heard something.

The three entered the area now opened up. The area was quite large even though it was in a square shape. There were works of art showing what looked like Ness and well Giygas. However it showed more of a defeated and lifeless version of Ness. He was wrapped up in something. So...this is Giygas? Moon asked, Paula nodded. On the opposite wall there was a painting of Paula she too looked like Ness did. Poo and Jeff however were not present. In the middle of the room there was something on top of a podium. Moon and Paula both took at look at it. On the podium it read:

Giygas the entity of evil and destroyer of worlds fell once before but now he will return under the power of one dark hearted individual. When returned he will be unstoppable but in order for him to return all must go right. The pieces are set in place for the one who finds this, the Apple may have predicted Giygas's fall but not his return. They will all perish below his power. There is no way around it, no matter what. Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Salsa, Moon, Sarah, Erick, Dyson. They will all fall, there is no one else out there.

Moon and Paula looked at each other. Salsa, Moon said, I believe it is time I return you to your friends in Saturn Valley. No way Salsa responded, I am staying with you all the way to the end, for Samba, and for you, plus you might forget about us. Moon looked at the monkey, fair enough he said. Paula? He asked, are you ready. Paula looked at him in shock. What you just saw you saw us fail! How are you not concerned. I am concerned I was asking if you are ready to head back and get our friends they can't stay in Fiver forever. Besides the faster we move we can hopefully make it out without any casualties. Listen we have time Paula said, easy for you to say your friends probably don't die first. We are going...actually before we do he said turning back to the writing PK EARTH a sharp rock came out of the ground and destroyed the writing and figures. Paula looked at him you just destroyed a prophecy place. If it was a prophecy place someone did a poor job protecting it. No chances even if Salsa is the only one who can open that door. Now he said, let us teleport, Paula took his hand. PK TELEPORT he shouted. A pink light shone around them and they vanished.

The 3 arrived back in Fiver city, Moon you seem awfully calm considering what just happened Paula said. I'm skeptical there are many prophecies out there Paula, whether or not we succeed is determined by our moves, not faith. You really hate faith don't you Salsa said. I think that faith is kind of pointless if predicts evil beating good now can we please go our friends are waiting.


	17. Chapter 16: Reunited

Chapter 16: Reunited,

By the time the 3 had arrived back at the house the sun had already gone down. Well let's go, Paula said starting towards the house. Hold on Moon said stopping her. What...Why they are waiting for us Paula said. True but they can wait longer he said, now just listen not one word about what we found we are in no position to tell everyone that they are gonna die. Don't you think they should know what to prepare for, Paula asked. Listen I am in no position to argue about that I haven't had much sleep in the past few days Moon said to her. Is there anything else Paula asked him. Silence...a very long silence...then no I think we are good. Tomorrow we enter Ness's mind to get rid of Pokey's influence. They both noticed lights flashing in the window. Actually wait, Salsa let me send you upstairs, come back down and tell us what the deal is.

Sarah please calm down I am sure they are coming, Erick said to her. Are you really going to try that again Jeff asked him, look at it from her view he hasn't made contact with us yet. Perhaps your friend doesn't wish you tell you every detail of his journey Poo said lazily, he is after all searching with Paula for something that even he does not know what it is. He would still contact us to let us know he whether or not he and Paula are coming back Dyson said. Everyone keeps secrets your friend certainly is no exception Poo said, he is also quite quick on his feet and he has shown he won't hesitate to attack those he knows Jeff continued. Erick and Dyson exchanged worried looks. What are you saying? Sarah asked them (I hope for their sake they don't answer this the way I think they are going to Dyson said under his breath). We are merely saying that perhaps your "friend" has other plans Jeff replied (and that's our signal to leave Erick said). What we are saying is that we don't trust him, it just seems to convenient that he is alive and that Ness is now against us, I wouldn't put it past him to be under mind control along with Salsa, Poo continued. I don't like Paula being alone with him and if he isn't going to give us his location then how much faith should we put within that. Sarah's anger was at its breaking point, you...don't...trust...him? No we don't and frankly we feel it's time that you don't either. From upstairs Erick and Dyson were listening along with Jeff who had left Poo after feeling as if he went to far. Oh dear, Dyson started. Poo better hope Moon contacts her otherwise, he isn't walking out of here alive Erick finished. Jeff slapped his head, Poo now you've done it. PK FREEZE...PK THUNDER two voices shouted.

Man no wonder Moon sent me up here Salsa said from behind them. The three turned around to see the little monkey standing behind them. HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE! Jeff shouted. Salsa turned around and moved back to the window where he jumped back out. Paula looked at the window where she saw two flashing. I think they might be fighting she said. Salsa came back out and onto Moon's shoulder. The girl and the prince are the two fighting the others are upstairs. Of course Sarah is fighting, Moon said. Well we should probably go inside and stop them, Paula responded. No, Moon said, they'll never learn to get along that way. They won't even be alive if we let them continue, We will intervene if the time comes..PK STARSTORM came Poo's voice...Which would be now. PK EARTH. Instantly the house was surrounded by a Diamond dome. Paula looked at him, um these are diamonds...not rocks. I said I could manipulate the surface using any rock or gemstone besides as long as I can keep this up we are also protected from Pokey. Now quickly inside before things get worse.

Sarah and Poo continued unleashing their attacks at each others, despite doing damage around them neither one was doing much to each other. At least until...PK FIRE! A third voice shouted. Both of them ducked under the flames that shot through. I thought we told you to stop them not burn them Salsa said. Yeah cause shouting stop would have totally stopped two people shouting PSI attacks at each other Paula said coldly. Paula you're OK Poo said, before he saw Moon behind her, YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER He shouted. Unfortunately Poo I can't do that, PK Poo started...Rollin, Moon said simply, multi colored lights shot out and Poo was blasted across the house. Did you really think that was going to change his mind? Paula asked him, No but I doubt that he was going to listen to reason Moon said. Well I guess when he gets up we can convince him otherwise Paula said. Sarah walked over to them and gave Moon a hug, it's nice to finally see you again she said. It's nice to see you to Sarah. Paula smiled it's nice for those two to be reunited at last she thought, but it doesn't change the fact that Pokey is still out there and Ness is still on his side.

Alright, Moon said after a while, tomorrow we have to enter Ness's mind and get rid of Pokey's influence, I'd go alone but considering Ness's mind once possessed Magicant there is no telling what is in store for us there. Paula, Salsa you two and the others go get some rest, Sarah and I will stay down here and deal with Poo when he gets up. Salsa hopped off Moon's shoulder a hopped upstairs, Paula nodded after a while and left as well. Moon and Sarah both sat down, honestly living here with those 4 was horrible Sarah said, Erick and Jeff kept to themselves most of the day, Poo wouldn't leave me alone, and I don't know what Dyson has been up to. Well since we probably have some time, I should tell you that Paula certainly was delightful to travel with but she definitely wasn't you Moon responded. Being together with you for the past year while we've been chasing Pokey has meant a lot and to think we would have never met each other if it wasn't for him. Sarah took his hand. Hmph, a voice said from behind them, causing them both to jump. Poo had gotten back up and was looking both of them, Ugh...you may have everyone else fooled, but not me. Moon, it's been a long past few days for you let me deal with Sarah said completely ignoring him, you go get some rest. Moon smiled, try not to blow everything up again. I'll go get Salsa and for Poo's sake I'll leave Paula alone for the night, he said. He turned and walked upstairs.

Poo watched him go, I don't understand what you see in him he said, in fact I don't understand why the three of you even listen to him, Sarah looked at him, for the same reason that you 3 listened to Ness, we trust him. Poo understand something, you are the only one here who doesn't trust him, the 3 of us do, Paula, Jeff, and Salsa do. Even Ness put his trust in Moon, for Paula's safety. Poo continued to glare at her. Wow, If this is how you act to us, I feel quite bad for your people, she bitterly said before turning away and leaving.

You know she has a point, Poo turned to see Jeff standing behind him, I think you should probably think this over. Moon is the key to saving Ness, just like Paula is the key to reviving Giygas. If Moon truly wasn't on our side he probably would have turned Paula over by now he continued. Silence then, fine, Poo said, if you and Paula will put your faith in him, I won't stop you...but I'm still not happy about any of this. Well it's something, Jeff said under his breath. Let's just hope Poo's wrong otherwise...I'll have to to put up with all the criticism again.


	18. Chapter 17: Ness’s Mind Part 1 of 3

**And now we begin a 3 part mini arc inside of Ness's brain**

**And yes I still don't own earthbound **

Chapter 17: Ness's Mind, Part 1: New Porkcant.

The next morning, Sarah, Salsa, Paula, Jeff, Erick, Dyson, and Poo waited downstairs where Ness was. I can't believe he has been asleep this whole time, Paula said, Actually Jeff knocked him out with a Drowsy beam earlier this morning Dyson corrected. What concerns me, is why all of us have to go into Ness's mind, we are left unguarded up here Poo said. That Poo, Moon said as he entered, is why I decided to make a change. You'll certainly need assistance going through Ness's mind it would be safer if the all of us went Sarah said. Well we could do that but we won't, Paula, Jeff, Poo, and myself will go into Ness's mind Moon finished, why us? Jeff asked, because if the influence Ness is under is to powerful he might need a push from some trustworthy faces. Before you go Erick said, you'll need to listen this, Ness's mind will be fragile one mistake could result in losing a memory permanently, secondly PSI power can only be used safely in the mind by the owner if you hit anything with PSI you are hitting Ness internally, finally, if you are defeated within Ness's mind well..you'll be thrown out and unable to re-enter. Are the 3 of you ready? Moon asked here grab onto my arm, he placed his hand on Ness's forehead and the 4 of them lost consciousness

Paula, Poo, and Jeff fell onto the ground, Where are we exactly Paula asked. They looked around they were in a brightly colored land with a few buildings. Are we in...Onett, Jeff asked. A rather weird version of Onett, Poo said. Let's just find the influence and get out of here before we cause problems, Paula said. The three walked around the area the buildings they passed were a shop and a hotel just past that was...Tracy? What in the world is going on, Poo asked, Hey friends of my Big Bro, Tracy said, I'm sorry but he is not here right now. Do you know where Ness is? Paula asked. She doesn't but I do, Ness's mom said coming from behind her, Tracy I told you not to run off like that she scolded. Ness's mom turned to them, Paula, Jeff, and Prince Poo, she said. Ness left a while back saying he was going towards the Sea of Eden, which would be where? Jeff asked. It's down past Memory way, Tracy said you can't miss it. Then that is where we should go Poo said. Wait hang on where's Moon? Paula asked. I thought he was right next to us Jeff responded. Perhaps we landed in different places Poo said maybe we'll meet up with him later. If you see a boy with a blue hoodie can you let him know where we've gone? Oh him, Tracy said, we just passed him quite a strange kid I don't know where he comes from or how Big bro knows him but he certainly isn't the kind I'd call a hero. Where is he now? Jeff asked. He went towards the newer buildings in town I think maybe heading to Memory Movies or something like that. Anyways if you see Ness tell him to call us Ness's mom said.

The three headed towards the place Tracy had described. Sure enough they met up with Moon outside of Memory Movies. Where did you disappear to and why did you come here when Ness is in the Sea of Eden? Poo demanded. I was going to see how much of Ness's memory had been affected to see how serious the situation is. The more influence Pokey has the more dangerous the Sea could be. Look for anything that looks different or never happened, he said. The three looked around, 4 posters were shown on each side, each having a different name and picture on it. My stars Jeff said Incredible all of these posters are for movies that happened in real life. It's almost like they take the most entertaining to put on display.

Paula and Moon on the same side of the theater were looking at 4 of the movie posters. Do any of these look fake or never even happened? Moon asked her. Paula took a closer look at the four posters: Nightmare on Moonside Lane, Sanctuary Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Moles, Marvelous Monsters and where to find them,...Ness Pokey's Excellent Adventure. Unless this is a younger Ness, this movie has to be based of a fake memory. It's not as bad as I thought then, Moon said, The longer we wait though the more dangerous the Sea might be to traverse through. So what now, Poo asked, we find Ness obviously Jeff answered. HALT! A voice shouted. A police officer with a very stern face approached them.

Who in the world are you? Poo asked. Names Strong, Captain Strong. Leader of the New Porkcant Police Force. Of course the other 4 posters we didn't check were fake Moon muttered. The four of you are under arrest the officer said. Wait why Jeff asked, we didn't do anything. Um do you guys not know who you are? You guys should be in memory ways forgotten zone. It says here under section 13, "The 3 friends of the chosen one Paula, Jeff, Poo should be apprehended at all costs and put into the forgotten zone. So then why am I under arrest? Moon asked. You were talking with them, you may have given the valuable information Strong said. Cuff em boys. As five more police officers appeared. Great now what do we do now, Poo asked. The only thing we can do Moon said before, we'll come without resistance he said putting his hands up, WHAT! The three shouted. Wise choice Strong said, hands behind your head, Just do it Moon said, I'll take care of this. You'd better Jeff muttered.

Alright boys take care of them, the four police officers came over, Strong turned away and began to walk away. Hey is it alright if I scratch my back before you cuff me, I have this really bad...Please don't start the officer said just scratch. Thanks a lot, Moon said. For what? The officer said. For proving that you're as dumb as Pokey he said pulling out and swinging a sword hitting him in the side before swiftly taking care of the other officers. OH NO YOU DON'T, Strong shouted. I will take you down with my...he began, Jeff fired his gaia beam, Captain Strong fell down. Ness was right, you talk way to much he said. If you two had weapons why didn't you use them earlier Poo asked, I don't know, plot Jeff answered. More like comedic effect Moon said. Did either of you two bring weapons Jeff asked? I haven't touched the Magic Fry Pan since Giygas was defeated Paula said. The legendary king items were put away until they were needed again, they currently reside in Dalaam Poo responded. Let's just go to memory way we need to get to the Sea and rescue Ness Paula said.

The four continued to walk towards the memory way, Moon stopped them in front of a long dark alley. This is Memory Way, he said. This is the most resentful part of the human mind, the doors are labeled with Ness's memories. What would happen if we opened them? Poo asked. That...depends Moon said. It's best just to ignore them they are what you have power over entering within will allow you to manipulate, change, or even destroy. Honestly Moon the mind hasn't been as horrible as you described it Jeff pointed out. I agree you said that you hate doing this from I've seen nothing to back that up, Poo said to him. Moon shook his head, in due time you'll see what I mean...it's...complicated to explain. Let's just walk through this place, the quicker we get through this nightmare, the sooner we get to Ness.


	19. Chapter 18: Ness’s Mind Part 2 of 3

Chapter 18: Ness's Mind, Part 2: Broken Memories.

The four of them entered the dark long hallway like structure. Above them a sign hung, "Welcome to the Memory Lane, please enjoy yourselves, for more information about how this place works please feel free to pick up a pamphlet." Jeff read. I think we are better off just leaving that part ignored Paula said, I'm sure Moon will tell us if it is necessary. I've never seen anything like this Poo said looking around, You could find almost any memory in here, these door labels are very specific. That is how memory works Poo, Moon said, if you want to remember something think specifically about what is involved.

Poo, Jeff, and Paula went on until Paula stopped at a door whos label said Paula and nothing more. A door dedicated to me, surely there are doors for memories with just Jeff and Poo, but maybe I can see if he feels the same way about me she thought. She reached for the door and opened it, she was greeted with a blast a of light. She walked into the room, figurines of Her along with Ness were shown. Next to them was a row of orbs with different colors on them. She picked up one and placed it in a circular hole. I don't think I've ever met someone more annoying, Ness's voice said, I saved her life from that stupid mole but all she cares about is her teddy bear. Ness Paula's voice said, could we please bury the teddy bear. Now she wants give it a funeral fantastic, never have I done something so stupid in my entire life. The memory faded to black, Paula was stunned, she had told Ness how much the bear meant to her, and this is what he thought of her as, an annoying brat?

Congratulations, Moon said startling her. You just ruined one of Ness's memories. Paula turned to him, RUINED...RUINED! HOW COULD I HAVE RUINED IT she shouted. I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING, I WATCHED THAT MEMORY I KNOW HOW NESS FEELS ABOUT ME... Moon pulled out his sword. She fell quiet instantly, how about instead of shouting you let me explain he said angrily. Paula! Jeff and Poo shouted as they came in, Jeff pointed the Gaia beam at Moon. Jeff put the gun away Moon said, one misfire and Ness could lose another memory. WHY SHOULD I YOU HAVE YOUR SWORD POINTED AT PAULA, Jeff shouted. None of you realize just how much danger you are putting Ness's mind in by doing this Moon said. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOUR BIASED TOWARDS THIS YOU HATE COMING INTO OTHER'S MINDS! LET US TAKE CARE OF OUR FRIEND AND YOU JUST GO BACK TO SARAH! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT EVEN CARES ABOUT YOU! Poo shouted. Moon's eyes flashed red, he swung the sword at Poo which knocked him out in one blow. Jeff and Paula looked at him in horror. YOU JUST KILLED HIM MOON! Moon turned to them, he's not dead, just defeated he will be returning to the real world now as he said that Poo's body vanished. Now I have two choices but neither one is satisfying. Now are you two going to listen to me, or do I have to take out Jeff as well. What makes you think that will do you any good? Sarah, Erick and Dyson already know that if you all come back without me, then I booted you out for a reason, now, since Poo isn't going to listen to what they have to say, I unfortunately have to take Jeff out either way this conversation goes. Then your explanation better be a good one Jeff said angrily. Wise choice, Brainiac. Now observe, he said. Paula the reason I hate coming into another's mind is this, you picked up the orb now placed here having 0 clue as to what it is. These orbs are fragile, they can sense when one who is not supposed to see these thoughts is here. The people who exist in New Porkcant would be able to not cause harm to this memory because they belong here, we don't. Since you Paula are not the Paula that resides in Ness's mind, your touch changed that memory, the memory changes to what you want, and I would assume that you were hoping to see something other than what was shown. Your doubt got the better of you, you changed a good memory into a bad one. It showed exactly what you were thinking, Which was Ness doesn't like you. Is there anyway to change it back Jeff asked. I have stated multiple times that one small mistake, can alter a memory permanently, for something like this, it's best we destroy it. YOU CAN'T! Paula shouted, If we don't then that one memory will affect every other memory Ness has ever had with you, If you want to take your chances Paula fine by me but just know Ness may not be the one you once knew when we return Moon said angrily Wait hold on you've just contradicted yourself Jeff interrupted. You say that you need to look for a specific memory when you go to erase them? If what you said about a simple touch is true how do you know when you have the memory you need.

Moon smiled, I must say you've become quite observant Jeff, thankfully I do know of a way to see memories without destroying them. Um how did you get here so quickly? The voice of another boy said, the 3 turned to see Lucas standing behind them. What are you tal...Jeff started until Moon stepped on his foot. We were coming here already Lucas, I would have assumed you would have remembered that? But you guys went the opposite direction, Lucas said. No we went this direction you went the long way, may I ask why you are here Moon said. I came to see what Ness was up to during the other smash bros tournaments, I saw you guys who I saw on my down here, but I could have sworn you guys went the other way. Just stick to what you came here for, don't bother about why we are here. Lucas looked at them suspiciously. Whatever, he said. He turned and walked away. Why did you lie to him? Paula asked as he exited the room. He isn't the real Lucas, just the Lucas that Ness remembers. We are not allowed to tell him we are from the outside world. Any sort of contact with the figments of others minds could have disastrous consequences. Moon said, now that I have explained just about everything there is to know about this nightmare of a realm, Jeff it is time you return and explain all this to Poo, hopefully he'll listen to you, Why do I have to leave, Jeff questioned, Paula's the one who messed up the memory. Paula is the one who Ness knows best so should we be unable to fight off the influence the sight of Paula fading might just be enough to make Ness fight it off himself. Now, Au revoir, Jeff. He said. Jeff faded out of existence.

Now Paula, he said turning back to her, have you made your decision as to what you want to do with the memory? Paula looked at him, destroying a memory was considered wrong in Moon's mind. But the thought of Ness hating her, was something she couldn't take a chance with. OK fine I'll allow you to destroy it. Moon looked at her, I'm not going to destroy it...You are. Um how I don't know how to. I think in your mind you know how to destroy it, Paula looked at Moon who still had his sword out. I can't use a sword and you heard what I said earlier I don't have one remember, she said. Moon stood in silence, Moon? Hello? Paula asked. No response, Fantastic he is not going to help me she thought I guess I'll figure this one out on my own. She looked around, there was nothing she could use to break the orb. Come on think, she told herself, I have to save Ness. What if Moon's lying a voice inside said, what if this was truly what Ness thought. He could be having you destroy a precious memory for nothing. Moon couldn't know how Ness felt, even if he was by multiverse logic, Ness himself. Maybe his feeling towards you changed after all he did save you from Monotoli it continued. But that could have been just because he needed me for the prophecy Paula said. No he saved you because he cared about you the voice said. Listen we can just watch another memory and see how Ness felt upon rescuing you from Monotoli. We can't what if he's right? What if he's wrong? She reached out for another orb. Moon put his sword in front of her.

What? Paula asked. Moon looked at her. You're pathetic, he said. Unfortunately, I was right, It's no wonder that memory changed, at this point Ness is better off hating you. Paula's eyes flashed red, PK...You want to finish that sentence he asked Come on the voice said, you can get rid of him. But PK Fire will do who knows what to Ness's mind Paula said. No it won't do anything. This isn't right, Paula said, NONE OF THIS IS RIGHT! The only thing that is right is what he said, which is why I must destroy the memory. She picked up the orb in the circular podium and threw it on the ground...nothing. She saw a Fry Pan in the corner, she grabbed it a swung it at the memory, instantly it shattered. She looked over at Moon, see all you needed was a little push, overcoming your greed and doubt is the first thing one must do in order to carefully navigate here he said. No need to say anything more let's get out of here we still need to head to the sea. They exited the room and continued down memory way. Moon you were right, this place is horrible, I mean the willpower you must have to...don't be modest I learned the hard way he interrupted. Paula there are many things I wish others would forget about me, frankly there are things that I wish my own friends and I would forget about me. I created a monster trying to erase a past mistake. Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad Paula said, Moon smiled sometimes I forget that you are not Sarah, I'm not used to confiding things in others. Our world was turned upside down worst of all, Pokey wasn't the only one responsible, he was more of a secret leader played from behind the scenes. Quite funny isn't it...I mean our adventure was pretty much the same, yet we are entirely different people. Believe me the multiverse is a complicated place. The two of them arrived at a hole roped off, a sign in front of it read.

Warning: This hole is the entrance to the Sea of Eden If you fall in we can't promise you are getting back out.

-Brick Road

HEY YOU TWO! A voice shouted, the two turned to see Pokey, alongside Lucas, and Claus. His mind has become very corrupt time is running out Moon whispered. Thanks Lucas you really are quite observant. You two better come peacefully or else...Sorry, Moon continued ignoring them. Paula it's up to you at this point, when you enter the sea use the Mind Pan you got. it won't erase anything don't worry. But make sure you get to Ness, also here, he handed her a rock use this if you want help. Wait what are you about to...Paula said. Moon pushed her down into the hole, good luck Paula he said turning back to to the group. Have at me fools Moon said. Gladly, Pokey said, Lucas pulled out his master stick, Claus, got his sword out. I think you know that your not getting out of this fight Blue Boy Pokey said. Meh! I will make it out, now HAVE AT ME!


	20. Chapter 19: Ness’s Mind Part 3 of 3

Chapter 19: Ness's Mind Part 3: Ness's Nightmare

Paula fell into a giant lake, surprisingly the water wasn't wet. Of all the ridiculous things he's done Paula said to herself. It doesn't matter he sent me down here with a job I might as well finish it. She noticed then that the water was shooting up on occasions memory orbs were going up with it, so this is how memories are made? She thought, Man I wish he was here to explain this stupid stuff to me. I don't even know where to go this place is huge. She looked at the rock Moon had handed her, it was now glowing she held it up...Nothing...She put it in the water...Nothing. Ugh why isn't this working, she said. Oh well, I might as well look for Ness as she said that the rock shot out of her hand and began to move away. WAIT COME BACK Paula shouted. The rock turned the corner, some guidance that was Moon, Paula said bitterly.

She followed the only direction the rock had even gone and continued to go straight. I swear those 4 are just so mysterious, I want to know more about them but it's not like that will ever happen. Well at least down here I should be safe. BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP! Oh come on really? She asked herself. Hello Paula, we meet again only this time by yourself, Master Belch said. This is perfect once you are out of the way, Ness will forever be on Pokey's side, You can't even destroy me with PSI without damaging his mind. Paula swung the pan at him. Instantly Belch vanished. So weird, it's so powerful. She said, Hello Paula, remember us? Came the voices of Carpainter and Monotoli. Don't worry we've been taking good care of Ness, just like we took care of you. Come on where is that saving grace? Paula said to herself. Why hasn't he come and saved me, Suddenly pink light shone from around her she saw nothing.

Paula awoke in front of her was the back of what looked like a tree stump She moved towards it as she go closer she started to hear things. Friends a cold voice said. You have none...Ness...You're not Strong...She doesn't...No one does...They're dead. Paula curiously looked around. There she saw a familiar golden statue, impossible, Ness and Jeff destroyed it she said. Looking further past it she saw Ness in a state of defeat on the ground. They're not dead he said. But they are the statue said, look at these memories you have, images of a blood covered Paula along with Jeff and Poo started to show. Pokey has won, you are his, there is nothing you can do. STOP IT! Paula shouted she swung the frying pan and the statue it shattered. P-Paula, Ness said. I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you...I-I failed, NESS I'M REAL, Paula shouted. I AM ALIVE PLEASE FIGHT HIM! YOU DIDN'T FAIL, NONE OF THIS IS REAL! But the memories they show you dying...you, everyone. I'm all alone, You have friends Paula said. The other 4, me, Jeff, Poo we will always be there for you. But...you're. I AM NOT DEAD NESS! Paula shouted...But you will be soon the statue said rebuilding itself. Ness you will watch her perish just like she did the...A sword pierced through the statue and it vanished. Moon now stood before them, Jeez do your villains ever stop monologuing, he asked. Seriously they just don't stop talking. How did you...Paula began, not important Ness is gathering his strength to wake up we need to leave or else we'll be stuck here. She looked over Ness had already vanished. Do you mind turning away the way we exit is humiliating Moon said Um...sure I guess Paula said she turned around. Sorry Moon said but...Suddenly a shooting pain went through her and everything went black.


	21. Chapter 20: The Demonrift

**Ah yes, something literally no one had asked "how do the other 4 plan to return home after this is all over?" Well my friends/readers may I introduce you all to Demonrift**

Chapter 20: The Demonrift

Paula woke up, she was back on the floor of the house in Fiver, Jeff, Poo, Salsa, Sarah, Erick, and Dyson were all talking to each other, at least until Jeff noticed Paula had woken up. Did he boot you out to? He asked. No we got too Ness, a bit of trouble kicked up with some memories. Pokey was using the Mani Mani Statue. Ness and I broke that though. You broke the statue, but Pokey was able to use the technology to put people under his influence and use them as a puppet, Erick said. How'd you know? I told him, Moon said as he and Ness both got up, and you knew because? Oh yeah..I completely forgot about the Demonrift, Erick said. The...what? Poo asked The Demonrift is a Trans-Dimensional Book, Sarah said, your Pokey uses it to travel between dimensions. Our Pokey? We come from an alternate dimension...incase you forgot, we exist as a counterpart to each of you, there's a counterpart to Pokey...or at least there used to be, Moon said. Apparently the Pokey in our world, was killed by your Pokey. Wait hold on...if you 4 are us then how come you didn't know who Giygas was? Name's change and so do physical appearances, not everything stays consistent between dimensions, Erick said.

Ok so the Demonrift...what does it do? Ness asked. Like Sarah said, it's a way to travel between dimensions. Dyson said. Although it also functions as a Journal. The reason we know so much about your world, isn't just because of the alternate dimension thing, it's also because Pokey had notes written down about you four and Salsa's world. He's been plotting, however, we became another thorn in his side. Erick said. I see one problem with this story...how do you all know about this if the book is Pokey's, Salsa asked. I have the Demonrift, Moon said. Pokey kind of um...left it. It's a weird story. The Demonrift is our way home after this is all over, Sarah said. Well...why don't you leave now...your world is safe after all, Poo said. You would think that, Erick said. Oh come on he's not even in your world after all. Please, Pokey took over our world...and Salsa's. He's got allies everywhere, majority of them actually are on his side willingly. Which means what? Paula asked. It means our world is still under the control of Pokey, he's got people who keep everything under control while he's gone, Dyson said.

Anyways...the other problem is...well...we actually don't know how to use it, Erick said, Moon and I have read through it, there's nothing on how to travel between dimensions. Didn't help that someone wrote his own notes in the book, he added. Hey unlike you we can't make sense of everything just by looking at it, besides I wrote near the end where all the pages are blank, Moon said. Ok so that's one problem out of the way, Ness said. Anyways...Salsa said, what do we do now? With Ness back I guess it's time we stop fleeing and attack Pokey, Poo said. If we are doing that...we're going to need help, Moon said. So let's go to Saturn Valley.

(Grapefruit Falls):

Pokey, Picky, and an army of Pigmasks Pokey clones, and Starmen were all heading up the side of a mountain. So...why did you bring us here Pokey? Picky asked. Those fools are predictable, Pokey said. They have no idea that they will be walking into a trap, he laughed.


	22. Chapter 21: Siege of Saturn Valley

Chapter 21: Siege of Saturn Valley

(Saturn Valley):

I'm getting tired of waiting, Kumatora said to Lucas. You're not the only one, we've been here for weeks, Lucas said irritably. Lucas you may not trust Moon, but we can't fight him or cross his path, Duster said, regardless he saved our family. Yeah but he sent them home and us here. Hey Lucas! Ness said, the four turned around to see Salsa along with a bunch of others. Well I'll give you guys time to catch up, Moon said, he along with Sarah Erick and Dyson left.

Hey Lucas been a while hasn't it? It has Ness thanks. Ahem not be rude but...introductions? Poo asked. Oh yeah sorry about that, Lucas said. So I'm Lucas you obviously already knew that though. I'm Kumatora, the moron is Duster, Kumatora said. I'M NOT A MORON! He shouted. And you already know Boney and Salsa. So I guess that you all will help us fight Pokey then? Paula asked. Yeah but he's dead set on getting you girl, Duster said. Even before he talked incessantly about getting revenge on you and Ness. Then there's some Giygas fellow as well? Boney asked. Is no one going to explain how you two can talk? Jeff asked. We kind of just accepted it after it happened. Lucas said. Um Ness? Can I speak with you privately Paula whispered. Sure Ness said.

The two went outside and sat down near the little pink pool by the entrance to a cave. Ness there's something I've been meaning to tell you, Paula said. I meant to tell you before you left after Giygas was defeated...but. I-I love you Ness, from the bottom of my heart, I love you I've loved you since the day you rescued me. Ness was filled with happiness, the one thing he had feared was finally deconfirmed. Paula I love you too, he said. The two got closer, ready to spark the moment that would forever fill them with joy and happiness for the rest of their lives. This is it, Ness thought, after so long I'm finally going to do it after two years of fearing it would never happen, it was finally going to happen. Hello Ness...OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Pokey along with Picky and an army of Starmen, Pigmasks, and Pokey clones had now surrounded the valley. Ugh why do you all show up now? Because why the heck not Moon said, making them jump. How long have you been standing there? Paula asked. MOON EVERY SINGLE TIME! Pokey shouted. Hey, it's not my fault you show up whenever I'm around to ruin your entrance. Lucas ran up to their side, POKEY! He shouted. Well, well, well if it isn't crybaby himself. One starman teleported behind them and grabbed Paula swiftly before teleporting back. NESS! She shouted, PAULA! PK BEAM! All the the starmen shouted, Moon, Ness, and Lucas were all thrown back. NOW FINISH THEM! A giant blast of light, and...that was it, they were gone. Pokey looked at his minions, search the valley, all humans, dogs, and monkeys capture them. As for you! He said leering at Paula who was now in tears. You'll be coming with me, it's time that Giygas gets his revenge on all of you. He pressed a button and with a flash of orange light, he and Paula vanished.

**Well this certainly is a problem, Pokey has Paula. Ness Lucas and Moon are well...where exactly are they? **


	23. Chapter 22: Lost hope

**But DarkWolf you said Ninten would show up, is what my friends were telling me at this point. Okay fine you want Ninten and the others? Well here's one**

Chapter 22: Lost hope.

Ness, Moon, and Lucas got up, they were now on the outskirts of a town by a mountainside. Ness, I'm sorry, Moon said. Don't blame yourself Ness said, you couldn't have expected Pokey to attack us. But I should've Ness I SHOULD'VE! I failed you, I failed Paula, I failed everyone, he said. We can fix this...We'll save them. WE WON'T! Moon shouted, Pokey won, there's a prophecy that foretold us losing, one that would only come true if Pokey got Paula. We lost, our friends, your family, their all dead. There's nothing we can do, no way around it, NOTHING! Moon just...just what? Calm down? That's not going to help. Moon stop, I've been through this before, Lucas said, only it was actually true I saw my mother die with my own eyes, then I almost lost my brother. But in those times, Moon said darkly, there was nothing you could do. Moon please is this what Sarah would want from you? I don't want to talk about her, not anymore, Moon said through tears. I made a promise to protect her with my life, I couldn't even do that. J-just leave me alone he said sadly. We can't you're the only one who can...PK Teleport, Moon vanished with a flash of light.

Well now what? Lucas asked, This isn't my world, it's not your world, and it definitely isn't Moon's. He has the Demonrift, he is the only one who can take us home. We'll have to find a way Ness said, with or without him, so what if there's a prophecy that foretold Giygas's return, Pokey's victory, our defeat? We can't go down without a fight, not when there's a chance we could've done something. Lucas nodded the only question is though how? How to do we get home? However we do it, Ness said. It doesn't matter, we will fight, we will take out Pokey, we will defeat Giygas again. He and Lucas shook hands, together.

scuse me...A voice said. But I couldn't help but overhear yer conversation. Did you say Giygas? Both of them were greeted by a tall muscular man carrying a Katana. He had a red tank top along with some red sunglasses, he looked to be in about his early 30s. Ness and Lucas both instinctively backed away. The man looked at them confused until he noticed that he still had his weapon out. Oh sorry bout that, he said. Force of habit, outskirts of this town be rough sometimes. He put the blade away, anywho, so the two you right? You sure you said Giygas? Ness and Lucas both looked at each other, um yeah...you know who Giygas is? Know em, that stupid alien killed meh parents when I was a boy. Yeh know boy, he said looking at Ness, yeh look an awful lot like an old friend of mine...only younger. What're yer names? I'm Ness, this is Lucas. Who might you be? Lucas asked. Name's Teddy, the man said. You two wanna take out Giygas, yer gonna need some help. Luckily fer the two of yeh, I happen to know just the person. He pulled out a phone similar to the receiver phone Ness had only with a keypad. He punched a few keys in and held it up to his ear. Loid, he said after a minute, It's Teddy. I'm comin to visit yeh, got something that might er...interest yeh, he put the phone down, well then, Ness, Lucas, follow me, we gotta talk to an old friend of mine.


	24. Chapter 23: People in Podunk

**Where'd Moon disappear to? Well where do you think? We are Ninten's world now...where else would he be?**

Chapter 23: People in Podunk.

A bright pink light shone on the northern outskirts of a town. Moon walked away from his position, he hated to leave Ness and Lucas like that but he'd find them once he had calmed down, after all, he could track their movements with the Demonrift. He looked at a sign that was on the outskirts of town the sign told him the town was called Podunk. He looked at it with curiosity before moving on the name seemed familiar to him. Well it didn't matter at the moment he needed something to try and cheer him up. His anger and frustration with everything was peaking, he couldn't stop thinking about everyone, especially Sarah. He wanted to believe that they weren't dead, in order to do that, he had to first get his mind off them. He sat down outside of a department store, he took out the Demonrift and started to scan through it, he swore the name Podunk was familiar and that usually came back to the Demonrift. Plus, it gave him a chance to take his mind off his friends. In fact, he was so busy looking through it, he didn't notice that a woman had just sat down next to him.

Hello she said sweetly. Moon looked up, the women was in her early 20s she wore a violet dress and like both Paula and Sarah, had golden hair, strangely she also wore a purple knit hat. He felt another sense of familiarity looking at her. Well if she's going to talk to me, I might as well try figure out where we are, he thought. Hello, Moon said. The women smiled, she had thought he was just going to ignore her and continue reading. So um...that book you've got there looks pretty interesting, what's it about? She asked. Moon bit his lip, Um...it's not much just a little diary that contains a friend of mines work. The women frowned, don't you think he'd rather you not be reading that? It's complicated...I'm sure you wouldn't understand. But you could help me out, I was looking for him before I sat down here. Do you know anyone named Ness or Lucas? No sorry about that...Ok so we aren't in Ness or Lucas's world. I doubt she knows me but it's worth a shot, he thought. Um Miss, pardon me but you look kind of familiar...have we met somewhere before? No I don't think so, I haven't seen anyone like you in Podunk, or Snowman.

Alright this is a brand new world, but there is still a sense of familiarity here, Moon thought. Well thanks anyways miss, he said. You're welcome, she said. Um Ana? A voice asked. Since Moon's familiarity sense was already bothering him this just made it worse. A man also in his early 20s walked out of the department store, he wore a red baseball hat like Ness, in fact if it wasn't for the fact that he was older. Moon could've sworn he was was Ness. Ana are you ready to go home? Yes Ninten the women said. The man noticed Moon sitting down, who are you? Ninten asked, he's just someone I've been talking to, Ana said. He's looking for a friend. Listen kid don't stay out to long, Ninten said to Moon. I'll be fine, Moon said to him. I'm sure Ness and Lucas will show up soon. Ok then bye I guess. Ana said. She and Ninten started down the road.

Moon watched the two of them go. Ninten...Ana...Podunk...Moon said to himself flipping through the Demonrift, he found what he was looking for on another page. Looks like I was right, Moon said to himself as he read through the pages. The chosen 3 of this world...and one other. Strange...the prophecy didn't mention you four. Perhaps...you guys may be just the right people we need, you guys might be the key the to fixing everything, for us to take out Pokey..for good.


	25. Chapter 24: Luck be Loid

Chapter 24: Luck be Loid

Teddy, Ness, and Lucas arrived outside of a laboratory on the edge of a mountain. So Teddy are you going to explain to us what's going on Lucas asked. Yeah we are kind of in a hurry, Ness said. Don't fret yer friends will be fine, Teddy said. Yeah well our third friend didn't think so. Yer third friend, based on what the two of yeh have told me, deserves to think like that. I don't blame em, he promised to keep that Sarah girl safe, then yer friend Paula, he feels responsible for this predicament cause he couldn't protect em, I frankly don't blame em for acting the way he did to y'all. Listen we need you to help us figure out a way to get home so we can stop Giygas and Pokey, save our friends, and hopefully bring peace back to earth. Yeh two really gonna do that without em? Teddy asked. Ness and Lucas both looked at each other. Well yeah...he gave up hope, Teddy shook his head, he didn't give up hope, he's just upset bout his friends. He'll come around eventually. Anywho, here we are, Loid Laboratory.

Ness and Lucas both looked at the lab, it shared a resemblance to Dr. Andonuts lab. So um Teddy? Yeh? This Loid, he's your friend, and he can help us. He and two others, Teddy said. The three walked into the lab, it was quite big, many rooms as well. Teddy led them to the back of the lab. Loid never liked working with anyone, I kept telling him he should hire someone. In the room, a man in his early 20s was sitting in the room, he had white hair and like Jeff, also had glasses. He turned around as they entered the room. Teddy if I've told you once I've told you a billion times, the man said turning, he fell silent upon seeing Ness and Lucas. Are these the two? He asked. Yep that's Ness the blonde one is Lucas. They've gotta third friend named Moon, but he ain't here dealing with an emotional problem. Loid examined Ness and Lucas. What's their story? Loid asked. Parently, there's some chubby kid named Porky...Pokey Ness corrected. Anywho, this Pokey fellow is in allegiance with Giygas, appears he fled to a different world after losing to the three of yeh 10 years ago, Teddy said. Lucas and I aren't from your world, Moon isn't from your world. We need your help to get back to our world and save our friends before Pokey revives Giygas and takes over every world imaginable, Ness said.

M'kay then, Loid said. I can see your problem, however, I do not have a way to travel between dimensions. Well...that's a problem, Ness said. Our friend has a trans-dimensional diary book that allows us to travel between dimensions but...he's not here. That would be Moon right? Loid asked. Correct, he kind of teleported away from us in his despair after what happened with our friends. Okay then, Teddy said, if we're gonna help the two of yeh, we need our friends to help. Loid picked up a phone and dialed a few numbers...Ninten? He asked after a while. Hey nice to talk to you to, listen how soon can you get over to my lab? What? You were on your way out? M'kay...how's Ana? M'Kay tell her I said hi. What did I want to talk about? Oh um yeah, it's about Giygas. What'd you mean you already know? Alrighty then...see you soon, I guess. He put the phone down and looked at Teddy. Odd, he said. Apparently they were already aware of the whole situation before I called. Strange do ya think someone told em? Oh no, Ness said, if they were told then that means Oh for god's sake what'd he do this time? Lucas asked. Hopefully not something totally insane, Ness said. Yeah right, knowing him it's unlikely, Lucas said. But, on the bright side, he calmed down and is ready to fight again.


	26. Chapter 25: Dimensional Confusion

**Well, unfortunately it doesn't seem like Ness and Lucas think Moon did something right, but what exactly did he do? Maybe he found something useful? **

Chapter 25: Dimensional Confusion.

The young couple returned to Ninten's old home. It was a once a bright cheerful place when Ninten was younger, but times had changed since Giygas was defeated. His mother had moved to Merrysville to be closer to Mimmie and Minnie while they were in college. She gave the house to Ninten, who at the time had just proposed to Ana. He had gladly accepted her request to take the house, it felt nice to be in the same house with the one he loved. Everything was good now that Giygas was gone...or so they thought. Little did the couple know that the boy they had met earlier in Podunk had arrived at their house and was ready to change everything.

Ana placed some Prime Ribs in front of Ninten, I know their your favorite, she said kissing him. The two had enjoyed peace together for almost 2 years. They hadn't heard much from Teddy and Loid but they still talked every now and then over the phone. As the two were eating, Moon arrived at the doorstep. Well...the two of them seem to be enjoying themselves for a romantic dinner, might as well let them have it, he said. He pulled out a small book and opened it back up to a page he had marked. This'll probably work out better for me, I can know ahead of time how things have gone and how willing they may be to help us out. Although it's quite odd, all these notes on them, yet, Pokey never mentioned them once. Now let's see what do we have here. He started to read through the book at a slow pace.

Ninten...big love of baseball, no offensive PSI just status inflicting ones? That caught Moon off guard if Ninten was supposed to be another counterpart, he should've had some form of Rollin…then again. Neither Ness nor Lucas could use hydro or earth. But no offensive PSI just seemed...weird. He continued to read through, but it didn't take long for him to stop again. Ironic isn't it...my semi-relative was the one destined to stop me. Are we even related?...I mean his great grandfather and grandmother were my "adoptive" parents. That song though, how could've he have known about that song! How annoying.

Moon stared at the book in confusion. So Ninten and Pokey were related...then Pokey was defeated by...a song..he fled to Ness's world...Giygas meets him...Giygas is killed...Pokey flees again...arrives in Lucas's world...learns of the needles..turns Claus into a robot...becomes an evil overlord in 3 years...gets defeated by Lucas...Lucas's world is reset which reverts him to his youth then...he takes over Lucas's world again...set's his eyes on Ness's world using the Demonrift...ends up in my world...takes it over in the course of a year...and now we are here. I'm sure it'll make sense eventually...I hope, now what about his friends?

Ana, Ninten's love. Joined with him in hopes of finding her mother...ended up falling in love with him...she has strong offensive PSI powers, no surprise there Moon thought. She's a frail little girl, but she is powerful. Loid and Teddy, not much to say here, Loid is a genius...no PSI powers but a love for explosives. Teddy is a gang leader, no PSI powers either, but quite skilled in blades. Maybe having my minions kill his parents wasn't the smartest idea.

Yeah that didn't help, if anything it made things even more confusing...only question now is where did they fit in? Pokey doesn't have any connection to them, Moon thought. He turned the page and was greeted with notes on Ness and his friends...only they weren't the notes he had read on them before. Moon grew a bit concerned, he had written stuff down in the Demonrift himself...but these were not his. Someone else had owned this in the past. But...who else could've been in possession of the Demonrift before Pokey? He flipped back to the front where he found his answer. There were two pages stuck together, noticing this he carefully separated them. He was met with and chart who's title read:

Successors, the chart you now see shows the previous masters of the Demonrift

Moon looked at the list. Okay so two people owned this before Pokey. Giygas is the creator and original author of the Demonrift, that explains a lot. But who is this Tabuu person? Maybe an old enemy of Lucas or Ness. Although something about the word previous...Moon always assumed that the book had a mind of its own after all, he wasn't the one who decided to open the portal, and the book had, in the past, opened to a specific page...if the book could act on it's own...maybe it had decided upon a new master and Moon had a pretty good idea who that someone was. Looking on the other side of the page he saw exactly what he expected to see, along with his name stating that he was the current master of the Demonrift, it provided the way to travel between dimensions and some other stuff he could do with the book. But what caught his eye, was a familiar list with something rather...unexpected.

Giygas Revival Ritual:

In order for one to revive the entity of evil, one must be a successor to him, that one must then combine the power of four people.

The boy has to possess the PSI power Rockin (or some variant)

Moon smiled as he closed the book. Well then...that changes everything he said. Alright buddy stop right there, Ninten said you've got some explaining to do. Do I? You already know what the deal is, Moon said keeping his back to them No we don't, Ana said. You've been standing behind me for 20 minutes, in those 20 minutes you heard my reasoning for needing you and your friends, Giygas, and many others. Ninten and Ana both looked at each other then back at the boy. Ninten, Ana you both know what I am going to do, I know you do...give this to Ness and Lucas, he handed them a piece of paper. It contains a way to open a rift. Wait hang on a second, Ana said we actually don't know what you are going to do. Well then, I wish I could tell you two what I was doing, but I know you'll try and talk me out of it Just get to your friends and open that rift. With that Moon vanished in a flash of orange light.

Ninten and Ana both looked at each other. Suddenly the phone inside began to ring, Ninten picked up the phone, Ninten? Loid, Ninten said, good to talk to you. Um how soon can we get to your lab? We were actually already on our way. Ana's fine. What'd you want to talk about? Giygas...we actually were going to talk to you about it...we obtained some...information. Yeah we're on our way. See you soon. He hung up, Ana looked at him...So we have to believe it? Unfortunately, so let's just hope that blue hooded kid doesn't set up a disaster for everyone.


	27. Chapter 26: The letter

**What did Moon say in the letter he gave to Ninten and Ana? What exactly is he planning? What became of Paula and the others? Well, don't worry about it they'll worry about things one at a time**

Chapter 26: The letter.

Ninten and Ana arrived at Loid's Laboratory about an hour later. I do hope that boy is alright, Ana said. He reminds me of well...me, Ninten said. Well something's happened to him let's just deliver the letter to his friends and go help them take out Giygas and this Pokey person. As the two walked into the lab they were greeted with a strange sight. Behind the door where Loid typically worked, was well...Loid and Teddy, but also two kids, one who looked like another, younger, Ninten. The other, a boy with blonde hair like Moon. They also held baseball bats in their hands. So Loid...who are these two? Ninten asked. The kid who looks like you is Ness, the other one is Lucas. Oh so you were the two that Moon told us about, Ana said.

Ness and Lucas both leaned to the side trying to see behind the two, what're the two of yeh looking fer? Teddy asked. We are looking for Moon, shouldn't he be with you? Lucas asked. He um...left us, Ninten said. He told us to give you this he said giving Ness a piece of paper, and excuse our introductions, I'm Ninten and this is my wife Ana. The boys nodded, Ness and Lucas looked at the piece of paper there was some writing on it.

Ness, Lucas,

Sorry about my outburst, and for the fact I didn't come with Ninten and Ana, kind of had to leave on my own accord, Don't worry I didn't leave you here, anyways,I'm doing something a bit out of control, or in your heads absolutely insane. But it's for the best at this point. I can't really explain why, in fact I doubt I'll ever see you or anyone else again, just trust me...what's about to happen...is going to be insane...unexplainable, so I'll try to explain this...you will not be going to your world...Pokey isn't there. You will be in my world, hopefully in the correct location, if not then...um...oops. This is about the best I can offer. There's nothing more I can do for you.

Ness and Lucas looked at each other, so...that's it he just...gave up? Lucas asked. Sorry to bother you but we have the portal opened Ana said. Lucas walked over, Ness looked back at the letter. Somethings up, he thought, Moon wouldn't just give up would he? He walked over to the others, alright, Ana said, we just enter through this portal then what? It's obvious, we exit the portal, save our friends, defeat Pokey. Lucas said, Ness you ready? Ness nodded and the 6 walked through the orange portal.


	28. Chapter 27: World of Destruction

**Well we finally get to see what Moon's world is like.**

**Just kidding, THE WORLD IS DESTROYED! What's up with Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Dyson? How will they react to their world being gone?**

Chapter 27: World of Destruction

Ness, Lucas, Ninten, Ana, Loid, and Teddy all exited into an...awkward place. They stood in front of a giant castle, so this is Pokey's Palace huh? Ninten asked. Um guys...Ana said, look around. Holy...Lucas said. Moon's world was well...nothing...almost literally, buildings were in ruin, stuff was on fire, it was basically a scene ripped out of a post appothalitic future movie. So the 13 of y'all really struggled against a freaking kid? Teddy asked. Did you even listen to our story or better question are you blind? He's more like a demented, psychopathic, dimension hopping, time traveling, youth reverted, kid. Lucas said, he's got an army, a really...really big army. Darn really hoping I was gonna get to ask him and what army, Teddy said. But now that I know the answer I don't get the humor result. You guys go on ahead, Ness said. I'll catch up with you. Lucas looked at him, you know Moon's smart Lucas, but after what happened at Saturn Valley, we shouldn't take any chances. Very smart Ness, Loid said. With that Lucas, Ninten, Ana, Loid, and Teddy all entered into the castle.

Ness stood outside, thinking to himself. What's Moon doing...sending us here? What I am doing is having them save our friends, Moon said, Ness jumped. Ok but then what about you...what are you going to do? You and I will be going in a different direction, towards Pokey. If we had charged at Pokey head on, that probably wouldn't have gone well. Ness looked at his counterpart, listen...Moon, you don't need to protect Paula anymore, now that I'm back...that job falls to me. Ness you and I are the same person at heart, Sarah and Paula are the same person at heart. I don't understand. Just think about it...it'll all make sense eventually. Now...let's get your girlfriend back. Ness went red, how long were you standing there in Saturn Valley? I knew long before that you two loved each other. After all, we are counterparts.

Moon looked around, rather unfortunate he said. This is Onett...or at least...it was. Wait were in Onett? Ness asked, Yes Ness...This was my world's Onett, Pokey's castle, is the only thing left in this world, everyone...everything...is gone. Ness's eyes widened. Sarah's family, Erick's friends, Dyson's country...gone. I don't know what's going to happen, but at this point, we have no world. Moon...what do you plan to do? Well there's kind of a problem...Ness...please don't freak out. About what? Paula...and you are the key to reviving Giygas...but you two won't be doing that. Wait what...Paula and I revive Giygas! The Demonrift contains the way to revive Giygas. It says the mind of a true genius...the successor reads the chant...spell...whatever it's called. The girl prays for life...the boy uses his PSI power. Those forces combined revive Giygas, they keep you alive but he feeds off your power, to keep you in place, he invades your mind. But that's not going to happen, Ness said. It's not going to happen to you and Paula, Moon said. Wait what do..Ness remembered what Moon had said...No he said quietly. I have to Ness...You can't, I won't allow you to. Ness, your world still has everything, our world doesn't. The prophecy foretells us losing if it's you and Paula who revive Giygas. Moon you basically are setting yourself and Sarah up for death. Look around Ness, Moon said. There's nothing left here. The four of us...we lost our world. So let us try and save yours. Ness looked at him uncomfortably, are you sure? I am...and hopefully Sarah will be to.


	29. Chapter 28: Casual Conversations

Chapter 28: Casual Conversations

Ness and Moon both entered the castle. Ness had to admit, Pokey sure had a good taste in architecture, other than the fact that there was a Pokey head with flames in its mouth every few meters, it was actually quite...relaxing. As the two entered almost every room in the castle, it became clear to Ness that Moon didn't have the slightest clue where Pokey was. Ness could tell that Moon was getting frustrated so he decided to talk to him. So...Moon? If we do make it out of this alive...what's your plan, he asked after they both quickly exited a room full of horrible self portraits of Pokey. I'd assume my friends already know that there is nothing left in our world, Moon said. Pokey likes to boast, manipulate, he's really full of it. Yeah I know, Ness said. Well, truth be told...I'm fully expecting Sarah and I to not make it out alive. You're kidding right? Not really, as we will be traveling through the mindscape Giygas will be feeding of our power. I think it's rather unlikely that Sarah and I will have much left in us after he's gone You seem to be rather calm...I mean considering you might die. Moon shrugged, I'll welcome death in open arms if it means we stop Pokey. We both let him get away once...we won't let him do it again, he said. Well, if you 4 need a place to stay...you're always welcome at my house in Onett, Ness said. We might just take you up on that deal, Moon said to him.

The two continued to walk So...Rollin huh, where'd that come from? Ness asked. I actually don't know to tell you the truth. When I felt the power awaken within me...Rollin just seemed like...the obvious choice. Kind of funny, Ness said. How we ended up being Rockin and Rollin. Yeah it's something, Moon said. Also, I noticed that you actually never took your hat back, Ness said. It was true Moon never switched back to the blue hat he had once worn, he was still wearing the blue hoodie, Moon shrugged, I kind of like this better honestly. So what about those other two PSI powers you have? Hydro and Earth are unique, but there nothing to write home about. I only really use Earth defensively, and even then shields are better. Hydro can be stopped by both Fire and Freeze, fire evaporates it freeze well freezes it.

The two arrived at an elevator, this must be the way down to the dungeons...or jail where our friends are, Ness said. Or it could just be the way down to Pork Face's lab, Moon said. Moon hold on...you say that the mind of a true genius is required to revive Giygas? Pokey couldn't just have a brilliant scientist on his side? Surprisingly the mind of a true genius he's had for a while. Moon said, Really, Ness said, it seems unlikely that anyone would join him willingly. You're familiar with Orange kid right? Moon asked. Please tell me you are kidding. No surprisingly that con-artist inventor is actually a genius. Well, thankfully we won't have to see him, he's uh...how do I say it...braindead maybe? Ness breathed a sigh of relief, if he had to see Orange kid again, it was not going to be pretty. Moon pressed the button the door slid open, the two entered into the elevator. Next stop Pokey's lab, be ready to Rock and Roll, Moon said. I see what you did there, Ness said. The two stood in silence a bit longer, Ness? Yes Moon? Um, this is going to be a bit difficult...but if Pokey does take our deal, you'll be sent with everyone else to wherever Paula and Sarah are, Okay and then I tell them? Ness asked, not exactly, I don't want anyone to know what will happen. Can I trust that you'll keep the whole thing quite until the end? Ness could easily see many things going wrong by doing this, but he nodded, I promise, he said.


	30. Chapter 29: Counter-talk

**What about Paula? What about the others? Well good news here's what happened**

Chapter 29: Counter-talk

Paula opened her eyes, whatever Pokey had used on her worked she felt..dizzy...weak...unable to concentrate...she shook her head trying to recall what had happened. Suddenly a hand was placed on her head...she felt all the dizziness faded almost instantly. You okay Paula? Sarah asked. Yeah...I'm fine...thanks, she said getting up. Paula looked at her surroundings but it didn't take her long to see that they were both trapped Sarah was now sitting on the opposite end of the room they were both stuck in, crying. Sarah...what's wrong? Paula asked. I shouldn't have healed you, she said. You were weak...powerless...in that state he couldn't revive Giygas, not for a while at least, I just sped up the process. She isn't wrong Paula thought if I was still in the state I was a few minutes ago...no way Pokey could've revived Giygas. Sarah...it'll be fine, our friends will rescue us. WHAT FRIENDS? Sarah snapped at her. The others are captured! They're guarded, separated, maybe even still in YOUR WORLD! But there's...NO THERE ISN'T! POKEY SENT THEM TO A SEPARATE WORLD, BROUGHT US HERE, what about the...MOON DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE IT! HE CAN'T SAVE US, She shouted tearing the Star pendant from around her neck and throwing it on the floor. It was lucky in Paula's mind that it didn't shatter...that probably would've made things so much worse. There's nothing I can do, she sobbed, there's nothing we can do.

Paula was in an unusual position, she and Moon both knew of the prophecy that foretold them losing...but Giygas couldn't be revived without Ness. The other problem was that there were probably cameras and microphones and they were being guarded by Picky who, for the moment, was sleeping. There has to be someway I can tell her privately, she thought. Think Paula, think. Is there anyway I can tell her in complete secrecy? Then it clicked, Sarah she said in a hushed voice, what? Sarah snapped. Can you take me into the mindscape? There's something I need to tell you. Sarah's expression changed, um okay she said.

Mindscape: So what'd you want to tell me? Sarah asked as they both sat down. It's about...me and the whole revival of Giygas. See Moon and I found a prophecy one that foretold Pokey winning, but for that to happen he needs...me...and...Ness. Sarah looked at her. You..knew about this? Paula nodded, It's been eating away at me, but Moon told me not to tell you...for your safety. Sarah, as long as Ness isn't in this world...we're both safe.

Maybe you...Sarah said, but while you were knocked out Pokey told us everything...we are in my world...but..it's destroyed. Paula was horrified, Everyone is dead, everything is destroyed, there's nothing else. Just Moon, myself, Erick, and Dyson. Sarah...Paula paused, what could she say? Pokey had pretty much put them in checkmate. At this point, Sarah was right, Pokey may not have Ness, but there wasn't much else that he, Lucas, and Moon could do. Pokey had a multitude of options to capture them without force. The only question now was how long did they have?


	31. Chapter 30: Making a deal

Chapter 30: Making a deal

Pokey was sitting on his throne, to him this was about to be the greatest day of his life, Giygas would be revived, he'd finally have his revenge on everyone, and in the process he'd also take over the Multiverse. Nothing could possibly ruin this day. A door to the left opened and a Pigmask Colonel ran in at a very swift pace, Master Pokey he said. We've got a problem, Pokey groaned, all of the main problems he had were taken care of, Moon, Ness, and Lucas, were all in a different world, their friends were being held separate prisoners, and he finally had everything he needed to revive Giygas, the only thing he was waiting on was for the guards to bring him Paula. But of course, he couldn't even rely on the Pigmasks to simply bring her to him.

What is our problem Colonel? Its-its-its...Oh for pork's sake Pokey said spit it out Colonel if it's serious we won't have much time. Suddenly a Starman Super teleported next to the Pigmask Colonel. Master Pokey it beeped, there are two people here who say they would like to make a deal with you! Pokey raised an eyebrow, all the people on this earth were now dead or a member of the pigmask army, he wasn't sure who was willing to make a deal at this point. Or if they even had anything to offer. Regardless, he liked a good deal or no deal game. Colonel stay here as for you he said to the Starman Super, send them in and go meet my brother Picky in the prisons, I doubt he'll be able to contain those two much longer. The Starman Super saluted and teleported out of the room. The door in front of the throne opened a minute later and, to Pokey's horror, Moon and Ness both walked in. Silence for about a minute then, I'm going to make the assumption the Starmen Super didn't tell him it was us, Moon said. I'm still surprised that it didn't recognize either of us, after all we did genocide them in Stonehenge, Ness said.

FREEZE! The Pigmask Colonel shouted. How about you put the laser down before we both blast you, Moon said. Did you even listen to the Starman we come in peace, Ness said. Listen to the boys Colonel I'm getting really tired of promoting Pigmasks, Pokey said. The Colonel obeyed and set the laser down. Pokey turned back to them and crossed his arms...Moon, you've always been a thorn and Ness you betrayed me. So what makes you think I'll take your stupid deal? Ness nodded at Moon, We have something we wish to tell you, it's about Giygas. Pokey laughed, oh this is really rich...you're gonna try to reverse psychologize me, you two must be really desperate at this...you need PK Rockin in order to revive Giygas, Moon interrupted.

Pokey's eyes narrowed, Colonel fetch me that list again, he said, and bring backup, the colonel exited the room, Pokey looked at Moon and Ness, so shoot he said, we want this to go smoothly so I am going to tell you this...in about 10 minutes Lucas along with everyone else are going to arrive at the door behind you, Moon said. Pokey's eyes narrowed, why are you telling me all this? Because, we want to protect people, Ness said. The Colonel arrived back and handed Pokey a piece of paper. Master Pokey we cornered Lucas along with the other prisoners and 4 new people, he said. Pokey turned back to them, move them in with Paula and Sarah, then report back here, I want names. The Colonel saluted and ran out the door. Pokey scanned through the list, sure enough, Moon was right, he did need PK Rockin in order to revive Giygas and he also knew fully well that he couldn't take Ness by force, not with Moon around at least.

Well then, he said. What is this deal you offer? I suppose you want me to let you and your friends go in exchange for giving me Ness? Who said we would let you have Ness revive Giygas, Moon asked. Well...you...and the list. Pokey said. Yeah not gonna happen, Ness said. Pokey was now confused, Okay I'm going to try and be the nice guy, what the heck are you saying? Pokey asked. Look at the list, Pokey looked you need the PK power of Rockin..Ness is the only one who has Rockin. PK ROLLIN! Moon shouted, the multi colored beam shot past Pokey. Okay so I use you and Paula instead of Ness, Pokey said. Oh no, Ness said, you'll use Moon and Sarah, not me and Paula. Pokey howled with laughter, Ness, you honestly think...he said, that after years of plotting my revenge on you and her...that I'd just throw that away? Well to be honest...yes, Moon said. Giygas will be draining power which means he will get his power from whoever is used to revive him...do you see where we are going with this?

Pokey thought to himself, then he looked back at the list, everything matched up perfectly...Ness and Moon were the same person only Moon seemed to possess more power. Paula and Sarah were the same case. For once...he wasn't sure what move would be better, one part of him said to enact his revenge that he had planned for so long, make Ness and Paula suffer. But the other part of him said to make Giygas stronger...with Giygas stronger...he'd be unstoppable...and it was just being offered. He was sure he knew what the deal was, and keeping all those fools alive was a small price to pay for an unstoppable embodiment of evil. It all came down to what he truly wanted more? Power...or...Vengeance?

So what's it gonna be Pokey? Ness asked snapping him back to reality. What you've said...he said looking at Moon, it is interesting...but would you and Sarah really be willing to sacrifice everything just to keep all of them alive? And you Ness...you didn't try to talk him out of this? Oh he did, Moon said. Believe me that's all he's tried to do since we discovered this. So what changed your mind Ness? Paula dying...is something I couldn't bear to let happen, not after all we've been through. Moon and Sarah...they've both lost everything in this world because of you, they'll accept their defeat saving the lives of our friends, Ness said. Master Pokey! The colonel re-entered the room again, we've put them all with the girls. Erick, Dyson, Jeff, Poo, Lucas, Kumatora, and Duster, and the new four are? Pokey asked Ninten, Ana, Loid, and Teddy,

Very good Colonel, Pokey said. So then do we have a deal? Moon asked, In exchange for our help, you spare everyone's life? Pokey got up and took his hand, you've got yourself a deal, but there are a few things I want to work out. He's willing to talk with that but for now can I please reunite with my friends? Ness asked, COLONEL! Pokey shouted, Take Ness and the others to the prison room you can leave em their there's a PSI block on it they can't escape so I don't know why I've bothered with Picky guarding them.

What about the other kid sir? The Colonel asked, did you not hear me...we've got business to attend too. I demand you and my idiot brother stay near the room though, do not enter until I've told you to. After they left Pokey turned to Moon, okay hoodlum, he said. Moon chuckled, You aren't the Pork Face from my world, but you are oh so alike, so let's chat old friend, he said.


	32. Chapter 31: Betrayal Brings Bad Things

Chapter 31: Betrayal Brings Bad Things.

Paula and Sarah continued to sit in the room they were both stuck in, since their talk in the mindscape Sarah had calmed down she had even put the Star pendant back around her neck, they both were still hoping that something would happen...but they didn't expect this. The door to the room opened and to their great horror, everyone except for Moon and Ness entered, well it was everyone and four people neither of them had seen. Make yourselves comfy, Picky said. It's a big room so I'm sure you all will be fine. With that the door slammed shut. No one spoke for a good 2 minutes.

I just don't...understand. They knew we were coming, Lucas said, but how? Sarah pointed to a security camera, he's got them everywhere, and he's actually got people paying attention, he's not going to make the same mistake twice, she said. That dirty lil, lying scumbag, Kumatora said. I knew he was smarter...but this...is just unnatural. The new four were in the corner, to Paula she felt 3 of them were future versions of her, Ness, and Jeff. So...does anyone want to tell us who these 4 are? Oh right...well, older Ness is Ninten, the woman is his wife Ana, Loid, and then Teddy, Duster said. We can't bust outta here, Teddy said, there usin that same PSI Block they used on us all those years ago. You know this...how? Paula asked, We can heal, but we can't do anything else Ninten said, it's a unique type of block. Whoever this Pokey person is, Ana said to them, he's stopping at nothing to get what he wants.

Hang on, Jeff said, something doesn't make sense, we've been trapped for about a day but Giygas still hasn't been revived. I agree, Loid said, the way that you described it Lucas, he should've been revived by now. Communicate with them telepathically, tell them everything, Sarah whispered to Paula, Paula put her hands together and started to explain the situation they were in. When she finished she opened her eyes and saw what she had hoped to see, the shocked expressions of all of them. So...that's it then? Poo said, it's up to Ness..but if he captured then...we lose? What about Moon? Sarah asked. Um...Moon...didn't...come with us. Lucas said, in fact the last people who saw him was them he said pointing to Ninten and Ana,

We don't know Sarah...he kind of just...left, Ana said. We haven't seen him since. Did he say anything? Dyson asked. He said...well...that we knew what he was going to do...we don't know though...he said we'd just try and talk him out of it...but he had made up his mind. Erick looked at Sarah, she was now shaking with worry, Sarah please he said, Moon isn't dead, he's safe, he's trying to find a way to rescue us...heck he's probably with Ness as we speak.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, everyone turned their head towards it in hope...that saving grace had finally come to help them. Except...it didn't instead a Pigmask Colonel forced Ness through the door. There happy? He snorted, Ness didn't say anything. I'll be back in a few minutes, prepare yourselves, the colonel said before slamming the door shut. No one spoke, everyone, except Ness, was in a state of horror and disbelief. That was it, they had failed.

Ness moved over to one of the beds and sat down on it, Paula, Jeff, and Poo sat next to him. What happened? Lucas asked, No answer, Ness? Paula asked. Still no answer. While they were trying to get somewhere with Ness, Ninten and the others turned to Lucas's group, So you guys defeated Giygas too? Ana asked, well...no Duster said, we were a peaceful little town until Pokey showed up Little bastard started mixing animals and robots, Kumatora said. Then he learned about the Dark Dragon which could reset the world. I've heard tales of Tazmily, Loid said. You were an unmodernized village, I know that Pokey did interrupt your peace and prosperity but you have to admit some good things came out of it right also isn't their supposed to be a dog and a monkey with you? Boney and Salsa are with the others in our world, Duster said. Wait so you three can dimension hop? Ana asked, well we could when we had the egg of light, unfortunately, we gave it to Wess, my father, for safety purposes, Duster said. Hang on yer a thief right? Teddy asked. Well thief is kind of an understatement, our world never had anything worth stealing, Kumatora said.

Well ya say Pokey got smarter...but look around, all of us are in the same room what's to stop us from escaping? Teddy growled, you seem to forget that all of our weapons were confiscated, Erick said. Not to mention that there's a giant pigmask army in a now nuclear wasteland of a world, and you've got yourself a challenge, Dyson said. Isn't this your world though? Ana asked, It was, Sarah replied, but now it's...nothing. That's not entirely true, Ninten said. There could be survivors. Actually there are no survivors, Poo said as he and Lucas walked over to join them. Dalaam is a hidden country. Not only that, look at the amount of destruction, Well that's just in Onett and Dalaam, Loid said. Meteor holes, Lighting, Fire, Toxicated water, you'd need PSI in order to survive that, Lucas said, and we should know that's exactly what happened while my heart was being passed to the Dark Dragon.

Ness, please Paula begged, tell us what happened. Yet again no response, I don't think he's gonna crack...not for a while, Jeff said. But we need him to crack, I need to know what happened to him, Sarah cired. Sarah please just calm down, Erick said everything will be fine. Heh you really keep holding on to that glimmer of light don't you Erick? Said the voice of Pokey, the door swung open and he backed by Picky, the colonel, and a Starmen Super, entered the room. Awe..did I interrupt your catching up? Shame...but I've got a deal I need to stick to...so I don't really care, Pokey said evilly. Let's just make this easy...no one gets hurt. Paula stood up, Not you, Pokey said. Her, he pointed at Sarah. NO! Erick shouted, you aren't taking her. Oh but Erick..I have no choice. After all, Moon offered me one heck of bargain for her. WHAT, everyone shouted. He-he-he didn't, Sarah cried. HE WOULDN'T! Yet, he did Sarah, and I'd rather not have him get ticked off with me so...yeah we are taking you to him. Ness? Paula asked Is all this true? Once again, no response. NESS! Sarah shouted, say something...anything! I don't think Ness wants to talk about him...not after what was agreed upon. Sarah backed away...no she said. The Starman Super teleported behind her and grabbed her. Erick...Dyson? She pleaded, they both looked at her...they didn't know what to say...or think at this point. Guys please...help me. Paula got up she was going to help until Ness grabbed her. She needs help, No! Ness said. She needs to be with Moon, Pokey you know the deal...LEAVE! Pokey laughed, yes of course he said as they left with Sarah, GAME OVER! He shouted before slamming the door shut.

No one spoke after that...each of them wanted to say something but no one dared to break the silence until finally Poo couldn't hold it in any longer. THAT STUPID TRAITOR! I knew nothing good would come from trusting him! He didn't betray us...Erick said something doesn't add up. NO ERICK STOP! Jeff shouted, Face the facts, Moon gave Ness over in exchange for Sarah, because she's the only one he cares about! Jeff's right, Duster said, just because you were his friend doesn't mean he cared about you...YOU REALLY ARE A MORON! Dyson shouted. Moon wouldn't do something like this! Really, Kumatora said, cause he literally just did. Actually, Kumatora...Lucas said. Moon said that he was planning something rather...unexplainable. I thought he had finally come to his senses and was going to do try and take Pokey on himself, I guess I should've known better. I knew that boy was setting us up for disaster, should have never listened to him, Ninten said. Oh like you would've been any better Ninten, you would've done the same for me. Ana snapped at him, No he wouldn't have, Loid said angrily, he would've tried something better I swear, if I ever get meh hands on that kid...Teddy growled.

Suddenly everyone was shouting at one another, Paula was horrified. Everyone was jumping down each other over a clear obvious answer...and yet after all that, Ness still had not stepped in to stop the fighting, Ness please speak up she said starting to get a choking feeling again. Everyone is fighting...you know what happened, make them stop. Ness didn't say anything but he held Paula's hand and closed his eyes. Ness...say something...don't just go to sleep, she said through her tears. Close your eyes...don't let go of my hand...he said. But the others are fighting, we can't just let them continue to jump down each other's throats. Close your eyes...trust me...it will all make sense eventually. Paula looked back at him, Ness...we can't just ignore this...they need to know who's right or wrong. Paula...close your eyes...don't let go...trust me! Paula noticed then that Ness's mouth didn't move as he said this. Paula...I...we...need to talk...just close your eyes...relax...don't let go of my hand...please Paula.

Paula didn't let go his hand..but she didn't close her eyes either. Paula...what's wrong? Why won't you listen? Do you not trust me?...Do you even have your hand on mine? Paula could tell that his voice was getting sadder. I wish I could tell all of them...I want to tell them...but I can't...I promised...Paula still stayed in silence but he didn't continue...at least...not for a while. Well...I guess Moon was right...you think the same way the others do...your not even listening to me...oh who am I kidding..none of you ever will...I knew this would happen...but I still agreed...I guess I'll just stay here a little while longer...after all, I will be helping those two.

Paula was stunned, Ness was keeping something a secret...but he was willing to tell her. Or at least...he used to...she felt upset...she had the opportunity but she didn't take it. Maybe...it wasn't too late. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

: Ness was sitting down he still felt guilty, I don't know what I was thinking, he said to himself, of course she would think the same way as all of them. Ness? Paula? The two looked at each other, Ness, I'm sorry, Paula said through tears, I hope you still want to tell me...Ness smiled, I'm glad you came around, I was starting to worry maybe you didn't love me anymore. Don't be silly, Paula said. I'll always love you, but Ness...please...tell me everything.


	33. Chapter 32: A Heartfelt Apology

**I don't own earthbound. But hey let's see how Sarah reacts to Moon when she sees him again? Will he be able to explain, or will their relationship be forever ruined?**

Chapter 32: A Heartfelt Apology

Sarah was in a state of shock, after all that had happened, all that they had been through, she couldn't believe that Moon would give up...both of them had been through so much...and yet, instead of trying to fight...he just...stopped. You know Sarah, Pokey sneered as they walked, I may not be the same Pokey you are familiar with...but it really doesn't matter. What do you even want, she snapped at him. I want power, revenge, and wealth, there's not much else to say. But that's not what I want, I want to know how you feel...how does it feel to have the one you once thought you knew...throw away everything...for one thing? Sarah was really starting to reach her limit, I mean...you loved him…you thought he'd protect everyone...and he doesn't. YOU ARE A BIG COWARDLY BASTARD! She shouted. WE WILL STOP YOU! Pokey laughed, but you won't. You'll be stopped dead in your tracks...Moon promised you'd be willing to do this. YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO HIM AFTER ALL THIS? I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! You really aren't going to listen to the one you love? I DON'T LOVE HIM! NOT ANYMORE!

Don't kid yourself, Moon said making both of them jump. YOU LITTLE SNAKE! Pokey snarled, you said you'd stay in the room and wait! And you said that you wouldn't talk to Sarah, Moon said calmly. How about you just give me Sarah and let me take care of things from here. Yeah right, your not even in the room I told you to stay in. Moon looked at Sarah who was looking at him in fury. Listen here hoodlum just come with us and...Moon put the sword right in front of his chubby chest. Hand her over, or I stab you right through that fat chest of yours. You have Ness and Paula...so it doesn't matter what I do! Sarah could tell that Pokey was less than happy about this. Fine he snarled shoving her to him. Sarah stumbled for a bit but Moon caught her before she fell. Stay the hell away from us for the rest of the night, if you know what's best for you! He said to him. Pokey glared at him, you're lucky I'm not willing to take chances, with you I'll see you two in the morning, he snarled. With that he left the two in the hall.

Moon looked at Sarah, I know your mad, MAD...MAD? MOON WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Sarah, please...just let me explain. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN! WHY YOU DECIDED TO BETRAY EVERYONE? MOON EVERYONE HATES US NOW! Sarah just listen. SHUT UP! MOON I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE I'D RATHER ROT IN POKEY'S CELL THAN BE WITH YOU AT THE MOMENT! Sarah looked at him in fury, and...for the first time in a long time...he looked at her with a feeling of betrayal. I would've thought you of all people...would still have had hope in me...I guess you meant what you said, you really don't love me anymore, he said sadly. Sarah...I'm sorry...for everything...I just wanted...to save everyone...I thought you would've been on my side...but I guess you'd rather let the prophecy come true...Sarah, I should've never told Pokey you and I would help him revive Giygas and just stayed out...I should've listened to you instead of Dyson when Pokey fled through that portal.

Moon...did you just say...we were reviving Giygas? Sarah asked interrupting him. Moon swallowed...you...you didn't know? Sarah shook her head...no Pokey said that you traded Ness for me. The second she finished that sentence Moon went from upset to more furious than Sarah had ever seen. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and they teleported out of the castle.

(Lilliput steps): Moon and Sarah both landed on the ground. THAT DAMN BASTARD! Moon shouted. YOU IDIOT YOU IDIOT YOU STUPID IDIOT, he said to himself. Sarah had only seen him like this one time before, Moon stop, Sarah shouted, please...stop...NO! Moon shouted, THAT DIRTY LITTLE LYING BASTARD! HAS TURNED MY OWN FRIENDS AGAINST ME! YOU LOST YOUR LOVE FOR ME! Moon...I...Sarah began until a heavy robot landed between both of them,

So...you thought you could run! Picky said. Too bad, I was going to tell Pokey, but then I thought why not go for some personal glory. You really are a fool, and to think...you thought you could protect her, so I think it's only fitting that I finish her. PK..Picky hit him with the robotic hand. No Rollin away this time hoodlum. Sarah RUN! PLEASE JUST RUN! Moon shouted. It was then that it finally happened Sarah felt something awaken inside her, something she hadn't felt ever before, it wasn't love...she still had that for him. It was something else, something from beyond the limitations of earth! PK STARSTORM! She shrieked. Picky was blasted by multiple meteor strikes, throwing him off Moon, Sarah was shaking after that blow, she felt dizzy, and a little shocked. So...much...power, she said to herself.

She ran over to Moon's side, are you okay? She asked as she sat down next to him. Yeah...I'm fine this is one of my sanctuaires after all, but your Starstorm was certainly out of this world. Sarah smiled...same old same old...she said to him. Moon choughed, you remember what happened the first time we were here? He asked. Of course I do...she said, It was the best day for both of us...I'd never forget that day.

The two stayed in the area, Sarah continued to watch him as he slowly regained his strength, it was just like that day. A day both of them would always remember, the day their relationship began. It was hard to imagine that they had started their love story so quickly, after all, Moon's opinion of Sarah had changed tremendously, she had loved him from the moment she first set eyes on him, he on the other hand...was different story. After they had talked throughout most of the day, his original opinion (which he had since he first learned her last name) changed to a secret affection, that would bubble into something special just days laters.

Moon sat up, Sarah...I know it probably doesn't mean much...but...if it's all the same...I still love you. To his surprise Sarah moved in and met her lips with his, it was passionate, it was from deep within, it was just like before. When they had separated, they both knew what this had meant, after all today was the rebirth of their love, the continuation of their friendship. Moon, I'm sorry...for ever giving up hope on you...I do still love you...and I want it to always be that way.

What about Picky? Sarah asked. Moon looked over. Thankfully, Picky wasn't dead and Moon wanted to correct the wrongdoing he had made. He pulled out the Demonrift and opened a portal below Picky, his body fell through. I know your not evil Picky, he said closing the portal. Sarah looked at him, where'd you send him? Moon grinned, I gave him a choice, we'll see what he chooses later. Sarah nodded, we should probably get back to Pokey's castle though she said. Moon nodded, Sarah took his hand let's go she said. We've got a world to save.


	34. Chapter 33: Take Time To Talk

Chapter 33: Take Time To Talk

Moon and Sarah arrived inside a "Porky" guest bedroom. Won't Pokey know that we teleported in here? Sarah asked him. No, Moon whispered, the cameras come on when someone's in the room. The footage for this room and the hallway will look connected, but isn't someone watching? She asked. You honestly think I didn't knock out the guard? Sarah sighed, what am I going to do with you? What you've been doing has worked just fine thank you, Moon said. Suddenly he began to look around, Um...Moon? Is something wrong? Sarah asked. Strange, he said, I thought I heard Ness and Paula. Sarah heard it too. Paula I know that you want to tell the others, but you can't, also, I haven't even finished, Ness said. Moon closed his eyes, he opened them a minute later, Yep, he said, it's them in the mindscape. But...we...don't share a physic connection...Sarah said, How'd you connect? Moon shrugged, maybe we all share the same connection even though we are in separate universes. Well, let's talk to them, Sarah said, after all, we should probably explain ourselves.

Mindscape: So, that's pretty much all you need to know, Ness said. Paula was in a state of shock, Moon and Sarah were going to sacrifice themselves, in order to save everyone. But, while Pokey would still be reviving Giygas, it would be the only way to stop him. So...what about us? She asked. That Paula, Sarah said, is where you guys come in. Ness and Paula both turned around in shock. H-how long have you been here? Ness asked. Not long, Moon said. Anyways, I can see Paula knows everything since she isn't shouting at us...so...good job following orders. Ness frowned, Moon you couldn't have expected me to keep it a secret forever. True, and to be honest, I'm glad you did tell her. Why? Paula asked. Well now you know what is going on, Sarah said, Moon said we'd have to try and pull others in with us to help. With two of you knowing the deal, whoever else we pull into the Mindscape will probably have no choice but to believe us. Why not just grab Dyson and Erick? Ness asked, Well...we can't actually control who comes in, Moon said. We can...but only one person. So basically you're saying is that Sarah and you will deliberately concentrate on taking us, but you create some sort of vacuum that pulls in other people? Paula asked. Yeah pretty much. Sarah said. So not all of them will come though? Ness asked. Yeah, now with that being the case, Sarah said. We should probably prepare for each matchup. How do you do that? Paula asked. Simple, Moon said. There's 17 of us...15 Ness corrected, Boney and Salsa are in Tazmily. Okay so 15 of us minus the four of us 11 are left, but only 8 can go in. So half the spaces are filled, Ness said.

So now that we've got that out of the way we need to figure out what we should do...how many people still believe in us? Moon asked, just Erick and Dyson. Paula said, and maybe to some extent Lucas. Alright so best case scenario we end up with it just being us 7. What's the worst case scenario? Ness asked. That would be we end up with Kumatora..Teddy...and Poo, the fourth member doesn't matter but I'm probably going to have to give those 3 the boot if we end up with them in the mindsca...Moon suddenly fell silent.

What's wrong...Paula asked. Be quite Moon said in voice so low it was barely audible, let us deal with this. He made a motion with his hand to Sarah who nodded and floated up, she returned a minute later and shook her head. Moon's eyes narrowed, he whispered something to Ness, who nodded. So that's why you brought Ninten, he said loudly, for a bit of backup revenue on your stupid deal! Paula looked at Ness in shock. Ness why'd you she began...Three, Moon said, Moon if someone is...Two he said loudly, Sarah looked at Paula, just pretend that you don't know anything about it being us reviving Giygas, she said. One, Suddenly both Ninten and Ana both fell into the mindscape while Moon and Sarah vanished.

YOU LITTLE BASTARD! Ninten shouted, Ninten...what the hell, Ana said irritably to him. There is no one here other than Ness and Paula. I KNOW WHAT I HEARD ANA! WE WERE USED AS NOTHING MORE THAN A BACKUP PLAN! For two adults who took out Giygas you sure are stupid, Ness said. I completely agree Ness, Moon said as he and Sarah both re-entered. You both should've know that you can't tap into the mindscape without entering it. Ninten looked at Moon with disgust, you sold us out...gave up Ness...NOW GIYGAS WILL BE REVIVED...all for your girlfriend! Some thanks this is for me saving your life Moon retorted. Now Ana was the one mad, WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR THINKING! She shouted, NOW WE ARE DESTINED TO LOSE BECAUSE NESS AND PAULA ARE GOING TO BE REVIVING GIYGAS...YOU...you knew...what would...oh my...Ana are you okay? Ninten...she said, he didn't sell us out...that's what Pokey wanted everyone to think. Congratulations Ana, Sarah said, you should be proud you beat out three geniuses, one of which happens to be our friend, to solve what the heck was going on. Is no one going to explain this? Ninten asked them. Ana sighed, she pointed to Ness and Paula, shook her head, pointed to Moon and Sarah and nodded.

Ninten looked at Moon, You...and her...and Giygas? Moon clapped his hands...slowly...very slowly Ok you don't have to be a jerk about it...Ninten mumbled. After the way all of us acted, I think that's quite a generous apology accepted reaction Sarah said bitterly. Anyways...now that you two are here we might as well try to explain the plan, Paula said. Don't bother we heard all that stuff about the vacuum (but conveniently didn't hear the part where we mention that Moon hadn't betrayed us, Ness said under his breath). Well...Moon and I need to um...well...sleep. I doubt Pokey's going to give us sleep privileges. She is right, Moon said. We'll need as much energy as possible if we want any chance of surviving this. Ness, Paula, we recommend you do the same. Sarah said. Also, Moon added, you two aren't allowed to say anything about this to anyone , if Pokey finds out...we are all screwed. He and Sarah both exited.

Those two...Ninten said, don't know what they are getting into. What do you mean? Ness asked. Giygas is...special...inside the mind, Ana said. He's almost twice as powerful in there as he is outside. It's how he keeps everyone of his minions under his control...except Pokey and his Pigmask army. So what are you saying? Paula asked. What were saying is that the odds of either of them surviving this blow both physically and mentally are very slim..not just because of the energy draining. Their battle doesn't come down speed. It comes down to resistance. What exactly does that mean, Ness asked. Ninten and Ana were both hesitant to answer, Well...you see...It means they'll have to absorb the power of Giygas himself. Wait...WHAT! Nice going Dyson, Erick said sarcastically. Okay Ninten and Ana we get, but how the hell did you two get here? Paula asked. Um...we have access to the mindscape too, in fact everyone does, Erick said...I don't know how this comes off as a surprise to any of you. He has a point we've all dealt with crazier crap in the past, Dyson said. Okay then...how long have you been listening? Around when Moon and Sarah both left. Don't bother trying to explain anything we've got the basic gist, Moon and Sarah revive Giygas, journey through a mixture of their minds, we weren't exactly concerned about anything until we heard about this..absorbing thing. Erick, said. Well...you might as well try and contact them and say goodbye to them, Ana said. The absorbing process is that bad huh, Dyson said. It's...horrible, Ninten said. Has anyone survived...like ever? Erick asked. Well...my mother was put under his influence...but the only reason she ended up surviving was because the influence got weaker when he was defeated. Ana said. But this is a special case...he will personally be in their minds to draw his power, sure they may kill him...But that doesn't mean they'll survive his finishing blow Erick finished.

Well then Dyson said, I guess the only difference here is they think they have a chance, we can wish them farewell with certainty knowing this. Erick shall we? Erick nodded and the two left the mindscape. Paula had listened to all of the conversation, and she knew then...something was off. Well I guess we should go, Ness said. Ninten? Yes Paula? Just one question...why'd you lie to them? Ness looked at her in horror, Paula how could accuse us of lying! Ana snapped.

Actually...She's right, Ninten said, I did leave something out for their sake. Which is what? Ness asked, what could you have possibly avoided what is worse than their friends dying. It's the fact, that well...they both will die...in different ways. Ana's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. You don't mean...I do, the blow will be split between both of them, because of the absorption of the sound stone...Moon can actually survive, Ness finished. But Sarah can't? Paula asked. No Paula, Sarah will die, and because Moon's love for her is so strong, he'll basically collapse in on himself. Ninten and Ana both quickly exited after this, probably to avoid any further questions.

Paula looked at Ness, and Ness knew exactly what she was going to say. No he said before she even said anything. We can't tell him, Ness we have to, Paula sniffed, he's sacrificed everything for us...and now he loses Sarah while he and the rest of us live. But we can't tell him that's what will happen if he does this, Paula. He may seem strong but I've seen how much he cares for her, telling him this...would be like a multi-bottle rocket to the heart. Paula you may have traveled with him for a while, but those few minutes I saw him in Ninten's world, I could tell, he was devastated, he thought he had lost her for good, and now...he actually will. Please just keep it secret...afterall, it's what he'd want us to do. Paula nodded, I guess you're right Ness, she said. It's best for him...and Sarah, he can't ever hear this.

Little did they know...he had heard it...every last word. Moon turned over on the bed he and Sarah were both sleeping in, tears were already in his eyes. Why...he whispered to himself as he watched her sleep, her golden hair shone in the moonlight, and she still proudly wore the Star pendant he had given her. He had the visions that had haunted him come back, her screaming his name, the sadness and anger that had followed, and worst of all that stupid alien. I promised I'd protect you, he whispered. As he fingered her hair, you are my undying light Sarah you can't leave me...not like that, the faint memory of her blue ribbon in his hand came back to him. That day and those that followed, they had haunted him, one could argue scared him. I lost you once...I'm not going to let it happen again, I will do everything I can to prevent that outcome, and if I fail...mark my words...Pokey will spend the rest of his pathetic life burning deep in hell. He kissed her forehead and fell back asleep, hoping that this wouldn't be the last night he'd ever spend with his soulmate...but then he realized something, he had wondered about since the day they made their couple status official. He had wondered why a girl as kind, pretty, and caring as Sarah Polestar, would have ever loved him back...he had spent his time with her trying to figure it out, but he had never asked her, it wasn't because faith put her with him...it was because he had for the first time ever, found someone he could trust. He confided so much to her that day...way more than he had ever done before. Then it clicked, he knew what he must do in order to save the one he loved. Don't worry Sarah, he whispered, everything will be just fine...I promise. I'm never going to lose you again.

**With all do respect I'm not exactly the best at writing out sad moments, this is honestly the first time I've ever had to force myself to think about something like this so please let me know how I did**

**Now on to some more news. Sadly we are coming to a close on this story, but don't worry I've got plans for everyone when this is all over. I'll drop a subtle hint for you all here about what my plans are after this story is done, **

**Ness Paula Jeff and Poo. They're adventure, will finally be retold but maybe not the way you all think. ;)**


	35. Chapter 34: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 34: The Beginning of the End

The next morning there was an eerie tension inside of prison room, everyone seemed to have divided themselves, barely anyone seemed to want to talk. Ness and Paula were both holding hands they had pretty much isolated themselves from everyone...at least until Erick and Dyson sat down next to them. Ness took one look at Erick's expression and confusingly, it was a triple mixture between anger, sadness, and concern. What happened what's wrong, Paula asked. Get Ninten and Ana...meet us in the mindscape, Dyson said. Um...okay, Ness said.

Mindscape: Erick and Dyson both looked very mad as Ninten and Ana both came in. Oh come on what the hell are you mad about now! Ninten snapped, We're mad because you fools almost jeopardized everything, Erick snapped back. Moon came to us both last night, Dyson said, he told us something...infuriating. You all didn't tell us that SARAH WOULD DIE BUT HE WOULD LIVE! All of them were speechless. WELL? Erick shouted, How'd he...how'd he know? Ana finally asked. HE HEARD YOU! Dyson shouted, CAN YOU MAYBE STOP SHOUTING! Ness shouted, How'd he hear us? He never truly left, Erick said, he knew that you knew something Ninten! He knew you'd never tell him, he also knew that he couldn't read your mind in the mindscape. He applauded you two, Dyson said to Ness and Paula, he said that you two did the right thing agreeing not to tell him, but he also said he would not let that happen. Horror struck Ness, NO...DON'T TELL ME HE DIDN'T DO IT!

No Ness he didn't...Erick said, you got lucky...very very lucky. Wait so...what happened? Erick and Dyson both looked at each other, we...actually don't know, Erick said. He did say that he would do everything in his power to prevent that outcome...but at the same time, he wouldn't stoop so low as to running off with her. OW! Kumatora said as she and Lucas both fell on the floor of the Mindscape. Fantastic, Erick groaned. Anyone else?

What did I tell you Lucas, Kumatora snapped, they're all talking behind our backs. DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO THEM! Lucas shouted. Of course I did, I just don't understand why they didn't tell us, Kumatora said. Because Princess, Moon said making everyone jump. We didn't want Pokey finding out. Where the hell did you two even come from, Ana asked. Um, did you forget that we needed to pull people into our mixed mindscape? Moon asked, Giygas was revived 10 minutes ago. We had to exit our mixed mindscape, Sarah said, it appears that we have a problem. Someone is um...blocking the entrance. Wait so then...how did you even enter? Paula asked. No the entrance to their mixed mindscape, apparently they need to be close together, so whenever Pokey decides to move his fat self from between the two of them is when this place ceases to exist, and we would enter a conjoined mindscape, Erick said. They are both attempting to create that mindscape which explains the flickering between both of you, Dyson said. It was true, Moon and Sarah were not solid images, they were flickering quickly, sometimes you could see both of them other times you couldn't.

So did the revival process hurt? Ness asked, Not really, I mean sure we can't move much, but since it's a mixture of our minds we can still do whatever we want...other than you know, anything that has to do with Giygas, Sarah said. So if you can't move around then...how do you expect to make it to Giygas, Ninten asked. It's their minds Ninten, Erick said, they have the access to basically a multitude of transport options. The mind is a complicated place, but a shared mind will be very confusing then, Dyson said. What's unfortunate is that we can't help you all that much, Moon said, both of us need to be ready for that "finishing blow." So um...yeah, try not get lost. Wait hang on, you said only eight people, Ness said, there's 10 of us. Times change Ness, it appears faith wanted Lucas and Kumatora to come with us. But Jeff, Poo, Loid, Teddy, and Duster still have no idea what's going , Ninten said.

Actually they do, Erick said. Poo's been tapped in for a while in fact he's been reading out everything he hears, including this exact sentence. Well bring them in Kumatora said, you might as well, we would but one it's crowded and two Moon and Sarah have almost finished merging the mindscape, we bring anyone else in and they're here until this is over. Just like the rest of you. Also we kind of need people out there awake and moving around because it would look pretty weird if 13 people in a prison cell were still lying on the ground, Ness said. Lucas frowned, so this is fine and all but you all literally don't have a problem with these two not guiding us? He asked. Oh...right...how are we supposed to go through a mixture of their minds without their help? Paula asked. How hard could it be, all we have to do is get to Giygas, Dyson said. Oh I can already see this going horribly wrong, Erick said.

Hey um...you all want to stop talking and maybe look around? Ana asked. All of them stopped talking, Moon and Sarah were nowhere to be seen, and all of them were now in a hybrid mix of Onett and Twoson. Well...I guess it makes sense, Paula said. After all, Ness's mind was just Onett. Okay but where'd the two of them go? Kumatora asked. Give them time, Erick said, after all this may be their last day together. Well we are in unfamiliar territory Dyson said, so...Paula you're the only one here to ever be in someone else's mind, so...I guess your in charge then.

**Authors Notes: As Dyson so clearly pointed out, Paula is in charge how will this effect he rest of the plot? **

**We only have a few chapters left in the series, I bet your all wondering what's in store for Moon and Sarah?**


	36. Chapter 35: Paula’s Choice

Chapter 35: Paula's choice

What...me...in charge? Paula asked. Yes, Erick said, you're the only one that knows the rules of this place. Well we probably won't have to worry about most of the problems, they are pretty standard, No telling people in here that we are from the real world, don't touch any memories, and try not to run into the versions of yourself in here. Well none of those should really be problems, Dyson said. The inhabitants in here are probably all cowering in fear, we have no need to relive memories, and Moon hasn't spent enough time with any of you for there to be any inhabitants of you. Although it would be reassuring if they were still near us, Ninten said. Wait so what exactly happens if we...die? Ana asked, You get kicked out, Paula responded. Um Ness, Lucas said, I think we might have a problem. Which is what? Ness asked. Look down the street.

Damn, Kumatora said. Down the road was...well, an absurdly large temple and a giant Pokey statue. Ness looked at Erick and Dyson. Um...what the heck is that? The Pokey statue, is probably a symbol that Pokey's invaded, the temple..we have no clue. Damn that alien moves fast, Ninten said. I think he moves even faster than we remember honey, Ana said. Multiple starmen now surrounded them and then a Starman Deluxe teleported into the ring. HALT! It beeped, you citizens are in violation of order code 13, the interaction of anysorts to the chosen 4 Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Dyson is strictly prohibited, not only that, but you two should be in the cellar. Oh boy here we go again, Paula said. Fortunately for you Giygas has not finished establishing his order code, the starmen continued, so we will let all of you off with a warning if you give us Erick and Dyson. PK BEAM! Ana shouted, A yellow jet of light hit the Starman DX making him vanish instantly, PK FIRE! Kumatora shouted, a sudden line of fire hit a good portion of all the starman, unfortunately not enough, PK BEAM! Two of them beeped, the beams hit Ninten and Ana making them both vanish. PK FREEZE PK FIRE! Dyson and Paula shouted, the last two starmen vanished.

Damn it what was that? Kumatora asked, PK Beam Lucas said, it's works like a mixture of PK Flash and PK Love, chance to instant kill or just a whole lot of damage. Commonly used by summoned Starmen during the Smash tournaments. Well now we have a problem, that's two us down in less than what...about 10 minutes? Ness asked. Well we have a bigger problem now, Dyson said. They know that we're here and more importantly, they don't know that there's two of us. Which means? Ness asked. We could try...but there's no chance at either of us getting through here before someone notices that the Erick and Dyson that are supposed to be here, are actually still where they are and that there are now look-alikes wandering about. Well...not exactly I don't know whether or not to call this lucky but...look at this flyer.

The 6 of them looked at the partially torn poster now stuck to the wall of Chaos Theatre it read

Order code 13

As a reminder if anyone has any knowledge on the whereabouts of the Chosen 4 please inform Master Giygas, they must be captured and put in prison, the rest was torn off.

Damn it that's even worse, Kumatora said. Pokey really isn't taking any chances, Lucas said. Wait hold on a second...wouldn't Moon and Sarah be in the same predicament too? It's a mixture of their minds that they can visit anytime, the mind version of you disappear when you enter your own mindscape. I think that, just for safety purposes, it would be best if one of us left, Dyson said, one of us should still be here to help out. Okay so which one of you wants to leave? Paula asked. I think we should let you guys decide, Erick said, neither one of us wants to leave so you guys can pick whichever of us you think would be useful. We'll give you guys privacy until you've made your decision.

Well this should be an easy choice, Lucas said to them, Dyson has PSI so he'd be more useful in a fight. Counter point, Ness said, Erick's smarts might be more useful in the long run. Well that's deadlocke, Kumatora said. What you don't want to take a side? Ness asked. Nah, I'm fine with either one. So it's up to Paula then...Paula nervously glanced at the two of them. Her mind to her that Lucas's side was the way to go, in a fight, Dyson would certainly be the better option. Yet, her heart told her that Erick was the better option, although one would argue that this was because she didn't want to disagree with Ness, I-I-don't know, she said to herself, what would Moon chose,

From a strange cemetery both Moon and Sarah heard her voice, Sarah looked at him, just give her a little push, she said. Moon was hesitant to do so but he did regardless.

My opinion is irrelevant Paula, don't bother looking around, I'm talking to you telepathically he said. But, what should I do? Who should I pick? She asked him, I can answer one question for you, don't try to think like me, after all, look at where it's gotten us. But all your choices...my choices Paula, were made to protect you and Sarah, look at the mess that followed up. But I still don't know who to pick, we lost Ninten and Ana already. Paula this decision comes down to you, and currently my decision to keep this conversation with you going is affecting the amount of energy I have to deal with Giygas. I'll leave you with this Paula, when in doubt, trust your heart.

Paula pondered on what he said, then she finally found her voice, Erick you stay with us, Dyson you go back. Dyson nodded, wise choice Paula, farewell you guys...and...good luck, and with that he vanished. Erick turned to the rest of them, thanks, he said. I'll be of use.

Meanwhile at the cemetery, Moon and Sarah were looking along the names of all the people they could now no longer make memories with, along with the likes of Buzz Buzz and the Flying men, you had a number of other people, including their family, I still feel bad for Erick, Moon said as he passed over Tony's stone, he lost the one he loved. There was nothing we could do Sarah said, I know but still...just as things were getting started for them as well. The two now stood over that grave. Well, it'll be hard for both of them if we don't walk out of that fight alive, Moon you could just walk out alive...Sarah said. I can't Sarah, I made a promise to your family, whether we were in love or not, that I would keep you safe. I can't let you die...not when I could've tried to save you. Sarah gazed into his eyes, so what if it doesn't work, he said. At least I'd die in peace knowing I tried to save you and knowing fully well that Pokey gets what he deserves because either way this goes down, Giygas will die.

**What? You're mad that I gave Ninten and Ana the boot in just one chapter? Well, it was them or Lucas and Kumatora, so...yeah. **

**For those of you wondering, yes I had always intended to keep Erick for this section of the story, it was more or less of whether or not I should cut Dyson.**

**Anyways I'm sure all of you were expecting to maybe some differences between the worlds of Ness's friends and Moon's friends. But no...we aren't getting that quite yet. **

**I also want to clear something up, The revival ritual was intended to be in the story, however due to a serve case of writers block where I ended up trying to come up with a unique ritual for several days but in the end couldn't come up with anything that I thought was good.**


	37. Chapter 36: The Mixture of Minds

**Hello it's me again, so um mild disclaimer, this chapter may be a little confusing. In fact yeah it will probably be so confusing that I should probably question myself for even posting this. As mentioned, I've had friends "help" with this collaboration, and showing them this did not end well.**

**So um...yeah as always I don't own earthbound **

Chapter 36: The Mixing of Minds.

Ness, Paula, Lucas, Kumatora and Erick had continued to move onwards. However, Erick held Paula back for a bit just to talk Paula why'd you chose me...just out of curiosity, Erick asked. Well, Paula said, you seem to know Moon best...and to be honest I was wondering if you could tell me something. What is it? You've seemed...upset recently, is it about Moon and Sarah? Erick looked at her quizzically, kind of, it's complicated. I mean at first it was the four of us surviving, Then myself, Dyson, and Moon, then just Dyson and I. Paula looked at him I know it's hard for you to accept that type of ending, the bad one, Erick chuckled, Paula all endings are bad ones for at least someone. What do you mean...after Giygas was defeated everything ended happily for us, Paula said. Erick raised an eyebrow before lowering it quickly. That's right alternates, he said. What do you mean...what happened after you guys defeated Giygas?

By now they had rejoined with the other 3, Erick rubbed the back of his head. Um...it's literally super simple, he said, Damn it kid we aren't as smart as you just spit it out, Kumatora snapped. Our world as you now know is...nothing, even though Dyson and I survive this, our world, home, friends, and family are gone. Damn it, we forgot, Ness said, he is right, this world doesn't have the needles that Lucas's world once had, there is no way to fix this mess. Even if we kill Giygas, even if you two are in our world, it really doesn't end that well for you. Okay I know this is going to ruin the moment, but where's Lucas Kumatora asked.

Lucas...Lucas? Ness called out, Where'd he get to? I guess we'll meet up with him...Kumatora suddenly vanished. Oh crap someone's found us, Ness said. Erick? Erick? Paula said, Erick's eyes were darting in multiple different directions. Paula...aim PK Fire at this wall, he said quickly. What the hell, are you MAD! Ness shouted, Paula trust me, just do it. Paula nodded, PK FIRE! The fire bounced off the wall diagonally and continued to rebound up between the buildings. Before hitting the top and shooting off. Suddenly a bunch of Pigmasks could be heard shouting, Yep, Erick said. Just as I thought, quick calculations were all I needed to get that attack up to them, a laser gun fell onto the ground, and luckily, it gave me a weapon, he said. Wait how'd you know where they were? Ness asked, first off, the fact that none of noticed that Lucas vanished told me that it would've had to come from somewhere behind him, secondly, the only reason they didn't keep shooting was because we were not in the line of fire, they couldn't see or hit us.

Well done Erick, Moon said making them jump. Yes, indeed we finally made it, Sarah said, don't worry we won't leave you this time. There was someone we had to...visit, Moon said. Anyways, good new we found out where Giygas is, bad news, is well...where he is. That giant temple, that's the memory temple, shows up during a combined mindscape. Okay and why is that important, Paula asked. It contains memories from both of us combined to create a...mixture, basically if we both have the same memory together they'll get fused, Sarah answered.

So Giygas is at the memory temple? Ness asked. Yep it's the central hub to their mindscape, Erick said. It's where everything happens, all memories that involve both of them are there. Any feelings that they've ever shared for each other it's there, any dreams they shared it's there. So what about memories they don't share? Also how do we know what parts belong to Moon and what belongs to Sarah? Paula asked. Have you been looking around, it's pretty clear that this place is divided between both of them, Erick answered.

Ness and Paula looked around, Erick was certainly right about this, they stood on a purple walkway and looking the right across a very long indigo roadway of sorts, was a blue walkway. In fact looking at the temple, the same also happened to be the case, blue on the right, indigo in the middle, and purple on the left. Okay so we get to the temple, fight Giygas and then what? Ness asked. Moon and Sarah both shuddered, well...Erick began, hang on why are you the one talking? Moon is clearly the one who is more knowledged on this plan, Paula said. I'm kind of talking for them, their both trying to concentrate...or something like that, basically they are trying to contain Giygas to just a specific part of the temple,. If you look carefully you can see...never mind, just turn around, Erick said. Ness and Paula both turned back to the temple, which was now entirely a striped red and black, turning back to both Moon and Sarah they both were back to the flickering state that they were in when creating the dual-mindscape. You two ok? Erick asked, they both nodded as they became solid images again. Alright, then we might as well move on Ness said. However they failed to hear that Sarah was trying to get their attention.

Hey Ness...NESS? Sarah said, don't bother they can't hear us, Moon said. With Giygas in control of our central hub he's in control of us specifically, only him and anyone in the temple can hear us now. Why not also make us invisible to their eyes? The mind has rules to Sarah, and if we want to at least ensure that we have a method of contact we can't allow him to gain we've lost many abilities because he has the temple. We can't speak to anyone but ourselves, we can't exit the mindscape, we can't bring people in, we probably can't summon anything that will help us communicate with them, and worst of all we can't use PSI. Keeping him in the temple will prevent him from getting complete control over us. So...what can we do? We need to tell them that Pokey's in here too. Let me think about what we can do despite Giygas in control, you just try to signal it to them.

The five arrived at the temple which was now being closely guarded by Pigmask and Starman Supers Fantastic, Ness said, now we've got to fight and...Moon would you quit tapping my shoulder! He snapped, it was not Moon it was actually Sarah, when he had turned around she started to make movements with her hands, Ness looked at her, confused, and a little annoyed, what is it? He asked, Sarah just say it. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Um, Erick, Ness said, somethings wrong with Sarah. Erick glanced up, oh...yeah, because Giygas is in control of the temple, they lose some of the freedoms they have in their minds, I believe that they are unable to communicate with anyone other than themsleves unless they are in the temple, they also can't use PSI, or exit this place, he can also take away stuff that they can magically create, so they probably can't create letters, paper and writing stuff, anything that would allow us to communicate with them. Well this is just great, Paula said. How are we supposed to know what's going on? What if it's something important?

Moon floated back over next to Sarah, any luck? He asked No...they don't seem to understand, did you figure out what we can summon? She responded. Yeah I did, just help me try and make a miniature version of the memory temple, this is going to take a while.

Ness, Paula, and Erick watched in confusion as the two continued to build up a miniature temple. So something to do the temple...Paula said, did they find another way in? As they said that miniature statues of Starmen and Pigmasks appeared at the front of their makeshift temple. An attack plan? Erick asked, Moon shook his head and opened the temple door, where statues of Pokey and Giygas now stood. Oh...OH! Ness said as it came to him, Pokey's here to? Sarah nodded. But why come in here? Paula asked. I think, Erick said, he's here until Giygas has gained full strength, Giygas may be revived in the real world, but he has to get all the strength from Moon and Sarah before he can travel between worlds. Pokey is only here to fight both of them if they happen to make it to Giygas. Okay so then why not just summon him in our world to begin the rampage immediately? Ness asked. Moon moved the statue of Giygas over to them and sized it up, then Sarah put a bomb in one of its hands. Ness, Paula and Erick still looked at both of them confused, Moon moved over to the temple and it vanished, Sarah made a small version of Pokey's Palace in its place, Moon shrank Giygas down, put him in the palace. Finally Sarah clapped her hands making the Palace walls vanish.

Ness and Paula were still confused but thankfully, Erick wasn't. So the reason he didn't do it in your world Ness is because once Giygas gains full strength he unleashes a burst of energy that will basically destroy everything in 2 mile radius. But since our world is already destroyed, that wouldn't matter too much. What about our friends, Ness asked, wouldn't they be killed? Moon shook his head and made an absolutely safe capsule replica, no our friends will be fine, the cell that we are in used the same technology for the absolutely safe capsule walls, Erick said. But if we hurry, none of that will even happen. First we need to get in, Paula said, but we don't want them being alerted so we need a plan before we do anything.

Moon and Sarah both watched from a distance as their friends tried worked out a way to take down the Starmen and Pigmasks quick enough before they could call for backup. I hope they can come up with something soon, Moon said. You've felt it too right? Sarah nodded, he's getting stronger, she said, I don't know how much longer we can hold him off. I give it maybe 1 hour before we have to cease our containment fight, once we get inside the temple, hopefully the pain will stop. Well there is an open window...we could just go in now, Sarah said glancing over at an opening in the wall. Moon floated up to the opening and returned a minute later, yeah let's not do that, he said coming back down. Why not? Sarah asked. Well...Giygas is in the window for one, and secondly, there's a shield or barrier or something of the sorts in the opening so we can't even get in, he said. Well, was Pokey there too? She asked. Yeah and Giygas did not look happy with him, Moon said. I wonder what they were talking about.

**You know thinking back, in hindsight maybe I should've split this chapter in half, then again, we are getting to finally see how Giygas reacts to this whole mess next chapter so that'll probably be fun. **

**Also I took inspiration from this chapter after the whole Magicant place in Earthbound I saw it and was like hmm? What would happen if we brought others here? Or what if we could combine the Mindscape of two individuals to make it? What do you think?**


	38. Chapter 37: Giygas and a Final Request

**Hey so this is going to be a pretty long chapter. It was originally going to be split into 3 separate short chapters but I think this'll be better so without further a do**

Chapter 37: Giygas and a Final Request.

Pokey walked into the memory section of the temple, Giygas was sitting down by a model of a combined purple and blue brain. Strange..I...feel, he began. Master Giygas Pokey said interrupting him, What...can't...you...see...I'm...busy! Giygas continued, I was just going to ask you talk normally, you're not in that state you were once in. Giygas was furious with his subject, but considering he'd gotten this far there was no point in arguing. After all, he was back in his alien form he'd been in against Ninten. Pokey, he said. What is it Master Giygas? I have no need for you call me master...I'm not your master, not anymore. You're my successor, and a loyal ally...I feel like it's time I stop treating you as just another a pawn, which you have never been. Just stop calling me your master.

Giygas turned back to the blue and purple brain. Something felt off, he knew off course that the battle was over, he knew of the prophecy that foretold him winning. After all, he had written down for Pokey to find. Years of existing as he would watch he never thought he'd see the day he would be revived. Yet what was supposed to be a day of greatness for him...and yet...he didn't feel what he was supposed to. Pokey bring me those files...on Ness and Paula. Pokey gulped, he still hadn't told Giygas that there was a change in plan. Pokey...I said pull up the files. Sir...we can't get those files, Giygas's rage doubled, those two were putting up a tougher containment fight than he thought and he was struggling to understand why. Somehow the mysterious force of love was stronger than he'd expected, either that or he was still very weak.

Pokey...go and try to view their memories to see what it is that is making them so infuriatingly difficult he said after a moment of silence. Pokey nodded and quickly left, Giygas turned back to the brain model...he could see that his control was clearly halted...and yet strangely he felt more powerful. He knew something was up...but he couldn't rely on Pokey to figure it out, so he called in a Starman DX, Master Giygas forgive me sir, it beeped quickly, whatever it is...Shut up, Giygas snapped, you're not in trouble, I require your assistance, something feels off about this whole thing. Can you read me the reports that came back from the PSI center. Right away sir, the Starman beeped, he pressed a button on the control panel, Starman DX 02031 he beeped, what's your status? This is Starman Super 01239 I copy, what do you need? Master Giygas has requested that you send the PSI reports to me so I may review them, The Starman DX beeped. Right away DX 02031, I'll have those sent to you in a second.

Giygas waited patiently for the the Starmen DX to obtain the files. He became satisfied when it started beeping again. Master Giygas good news it appears that the reason you feel different is because you have some new PSI power, it beeped. Giygas was now confused, he thought that he couldn't obtain any more power at this point. Okay DX lay it on me what do I have to work with. Well according to the reports, you are now able to use PK Starstorm, Giygas was delighted he had envied how the Starman could use Starstorm and he couldn't and now he too could use it, however it wasn't like it mattered all that much, PK Rockin was much stronger. However his delight was quickly replaced by confusion again, his new PSI strength was to be gifted to him by Paula...yet Poo was the one who was able to use Starstorm. He needed to know how this was possible. But the Starman DX was not going to be of use for that, he'd probably need Pokey

Is there anything else you need Master Giygas? No DX that's all get back to guard post Giygas responded. The starman saluted and left, alright Ness and Paula...what's the deal...what are you two hiding, Giygas said to himself, I know there's something different...I just can't put my...suddenly a faint memory flashed through him the memory of Red hatted boy...and Pink dressed girl. He looked back at model brain once again, blue...and...purple...odd, he said, it should've been red and pink. POKEY! Giygas shouted, Pokey came back into the hall, y-y-yes Giygas, he asked nervously. I want answers, Ness and Paula are...Sir I didn't use Ness and Paula, Pokey interrupted. YOU WHAT! Giygas shouted. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Pokey backed away, Sir...with all do respect it doesn't matter who was used to revive you. IT DID MATTER YOU DAMN FOOL! THERE WAS A PROPHECY! ONE THAT FORETOLD OUR SUCCESS IF YOU USED NESS AND PAULA! Sir...wouldn't we win just by you getting revived by an alternate version of those two? NO YOU DAMN FOOL! IT HAD TO BE THOSE TWO! NESS IS THE ONLY OTHER PERSON IN EXISTENCE WITH PK ROCKIN! Sir...I found someone else, with that PSI power, Pokey said. Giygas ceased his shouting immediately, what do you mean...alternates, Pokey I know that the Demonrift says that the girl has to be from the same world as him, but I needed Ness and Paula specifically. DID YOU NOT READ THE DAMN BOOK? I read the book, AND WHAT DID IT SAY? It said that the boy needed the PSI power of Rockin, THAT MEANS NESS YOU FOOL! Sir I was able to revive using the PSI power of Rollin, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? It's basically another name for Rockin.

Giygas, pondered on that for a moment, but went back to shouting immediately. Okay Pokey this is fine and all...BUT WE STILL NEEDED NESS AND PAULA! Sir...I used their counterparts, I WAS MEANT TO BE REVIVED BY NESS AND PAULA NOT THEIR DAMN COUNTERPARTS! NOW WE MIGHT ACTUALLY LOSE! Sir the counterparts I used are stronger than them. Giygas had once again stopped shouting instantly, Pokey nothing compares to the original...how could these two be stronger? Giygas snapped. Pokey swallowed and moved over to the computer near the brain model, he knew fully well that if he couldn't prove that Moon and Sarah were a better option then Giygas would not be satisfied with him. Okay he said, after a minute, here's basically what you need to know about them.

Giygas looked at the screen, what he saw was basically what one would call a palette swap of the original chosen 4. Alright Pokey hurry up I'm getting impatient. Giygas said, Okay, Pokey said these four basically exist as a copy to the Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo from our world. They had the same quest as they did to defeat you with a few differences here and there. These counterparts are? Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Dyson. So what makes Moon and Sarah more powerful? Giygas asked. Well according to their memory records like Ness and Paula they share a love connection between each other, however unlike Ness and Paula, Sarah confessed to Moon that she loved him early on Therefore, their powers quickly became much stronger and ridiculously unstable as they journeyed together to defeat the Giygas of their world.

Giygas knew that there was no time to waste, there was still some needed information on those two. But he didn't want Pokey in his way. Very well Pokey, Giygas said. You've convinced me, but you've also partially doomed us. What? Why? Pokey asked. Well we were guaranteed a victory if you used Ness and Paula, these two are not Ness and Paula, therefore, we can lose, Giygas said. Well sir what do you...I want all hands on deck, those two are putting up a damn good containment fight and I want them defeated. But sir we don't...I DON'T GIVE A DAMN POKEY! Throw everything you've got at them, I want both of them worn down, exhausted, and half dead should they ever reach me. Pokey nodded, as you wish Giygas, I'll gather everyone up and we'll go after them, we'll try to wear them down and defeat them before they get here, he said before exiting the room

Giygas turned back to the computer, he remembered from his memories with Maria and the research that George had done on him that love made PSI powers powerful but also very unstable. He had sensed power from both Ness and Paula and because of their secret affection for each other they had been more powerful than first expected. He had remembered the reports from his minions that had shown him just how badly some of his minions had been beaten, some of the worst had been Carpainter, The Mondo Mole, Belch, and probably the worst of the bunch the Fourside Alien, he remembered his shock to see just how angry Ness had been. What he was concerned about was something major. Ness and Paula never declared their love to each other...but Moon and Sarah had, worst of all, they did it early...the question he had now was how early? The earlier it had been, the stronger their love was, and the stronger their love was...the more unstable they were.

This sounded simple, unfortunately Moon and Sarah were putting up such a good containment fight that he struggled to go very far from where Pokey had already gotten. It wasn't much he could see recent memories, but not long back ones. Thankfully they were pretty much all shared so there wasn't much to dig through. He paused on one that caught his interest on the screen was both Sarah and Paula. Giygas's anger was getting bigger, and then something set him off Paula told Sarah that there was a prophecy that foretold his success...NO! NO! Giygas shouted. IMPOSSIBLE! HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW? He furiously started clicking through files, then he saw something else, all of his enemies, Ninten, Ness, all of them together, along with those fools from Tazmily, he was now more mad than he had ever been before, all of them were there Pokey even had Ness and Paula. Then it clicked everything made sense Alright you two, he said. I can tell that this fight is not going to be easy, but at least one good thing comes out of it, even if I lose, If by some damn miracle you all win. You both will die miserably, either way this goes, I beat you...every...single...time.

(Meanwhile): Pokey was lying on ground, Erick had outsmarted all of them and he was not happy. One pull of the Laser's trigger later and that was it. Erick turned back the group, It's alright he said, Pokey's not here anymore. Good thinking Erick, Paula said. Hang on...you just booted Pokey out, he might kill Moon and Sarah now and erase us all for good, Ness said. Erick chuckled, he won't he kills them he severs Giygas's ties to his power source.

Well done Erick, Moon said causing all of them jump. Damn it you could talk this whole time! Ness said angrily, No you can here us because your all in the temple Sarah said. So this is it, Paula said, it's the five of us versus Giygas. Erick glanced nervously at Moon who nodded at him. Actually, Paula..Erick said. It's both of them versus Giygas, our role was to get both of them here. Hang on, Ness said, you two need all the help you can get. That is true Ness...Sarah said...unfortunately it's too dangerous. But we've dealt with Giygas before, Paula said, you two can't fight him alone. Paula this is going to sound stupid, Erick said, we have to go. If they succeed we also take that blow, the more of us in here the more powerful that blow becomes, we stay...we all die. Alright you 3 close your eyes so you can exit Paula...Ness...Erick, Moon said, this is farewell. Ness waited to be sent back as he said that but...it didn't come. Instead he re-opened his eyes and looked, Erick and Paula were gone he was still there with them.

What happened? He asked. Well...Sarah began. Ness we needed to tell you something, we couldn't tell Paula, and we didn't have the courage to tell Erick, in fact we were hoping that we would be telling this to Ninten, Ana, or Kumatora. But if we fail, Giygas's revival will be delayed since we weakened him. The door to the jail has been unlocked since this morning. Ness stared at both of them, okay so why are you telling me this? Sarah shuffled, Moon looked at her sadly, what she's trying to ask of you Ness, is for you to kill us if we fail. No...No...NO! Ness shouted at them, I am not killing both of you. Ness we aren't asking you specifically to kill us, we are asking that you make anyone kill us. We don't care who, just make sure it happens, Sarah said. I can't Ness cried, you two can't die, Ness this is our last ditch effort, Moon said. It is literally a just in case. Please just do it. If we fail, you'll know. The drainage level will start to go down, Giygas will have to regain control. If we succeed, than the overworld image of Giygas disappears. Ness still looked at them uncomfortably. Ness we know you don't want to, Sarah said. But if you don't follow through with this, and we were to fail, Pokey wins, you're world is destroyed. Ness bowed his head, fine he mumbled. I'll inform them. Okay then Moon said Fare...wait Moon, Sarah, Ness said, I know it's a bit late...but...I'm happy to have met you two, and call you both friends. Moon and Sarah both looked at each other. Ness, you may think I'm crazy when I say this, but you don't know me like Sarah, Erick, and Dyson do. But...thanks for considering me a friend. Ness looked at him weirdly, what...do you mean by that? He asked. Sarah snickered, if we survive this Ness, maybe one day we'll tell you about our adventure. Ness hugged both of them good luck you two he said, give Giygas hell from all of us.

Moon and Sarah walked down the corridor after Ness had been removed, you think he'll tell them? Sarah asked. He will, Moon said. What makes you so sure? Sarah asked. Logic, you really think he can keep this whole thing a secret? Look at the facts, he exits later, he'd be undoubtedly uncomfortable, he'd know that the door is open, and if by some stupid miracle he does manage to keep it through all that he'd have to kill us secretly. Sarah I'd have trouble pulling something like that off. The two arrived at the back of temple, a giant door now stood in front of them. Sarah felt his grip tighten on her hand. Sarah...would you like to do one last thing with me before we go? Sarah's curiosity and hopes soared at this sentence. Contrary to what one would think Moon was quite a challenging boyfriend. They made the couple status official after the Mondo Mole, but he was always hesitant to try anything new with her. Whether it was his paranoia, her parents over-protectiveness, or just the way he was, she didn't know. But he would constantly be uncomfortable with anything...and she meant anything. Even the first time they kissed ended awkwardly. In fact, if you looked at him back then one would think it wasn't even the same person. Sarah felt that she knew what was going to happen, and she was ready.

Of course I'd want to do one last thing with you Moon, I always will. Moon smiled and grabbed her wrist, guiding her swiftly away from the door in the back and oddly, he kept running past everything. Moon...where are we, shhh, Moon said as they kept moving. We are going somewhere special Sarah...you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this. Sarah went red, apart from the time he had basically thrown himself on her after saving her from Monotoli. She hadn't seen him act like this before.

After climbing up a spiral staircase they had finally arrived at a stopping point. This is it he said, Sarah looked inside curiously, it was a strange room, there wasn't much in there, in fact compared to the all the other rooms it was also strangely small. Then she felt his arms around her and her body being lifted off the ground. Looking at her partner, his face was deep red, in fact Sarah felt like he had been hit with way to much fire since he also felt warm. I wanted to do this with you after we took care of Giygas, but I don't want to die regretting that I never did, he said setting her down on the bed. Sarah Polestar, he asked moving over to a strange box and winding it up, may I have this dance?

Sarah couldn't believe her ears, Moon had made it clear that he had never been fond of dancing, and she assumed that he would never dance with her unless they had well gotten married, Sarah walked over to him, and kissed him, hard. The two finally separated after a very long drawn out kiss. Yes, she said, yes you may have this dance with me.

Giygas watched the two of them through a camera and for the first time, he grew worried. He had been watching both of them ever since they arrived at the door. He could feel their love, it was stronger than anything he had ever felt before, this wasn't going to be withstanding a song, or surviving the prayers from 10 years in the future. This was going to be a true fight, a fight that, he was unlikely to walk out alive from, he could kill Moon or he could kill Sarah, that would enrage the other who'd probably make him burn in a hell that he never knew existed.

He had to think...he knew that his final blow should kill them, but in order to use his final blow, he'd have to die. You two...are special...he said peering at the screen, both of them were swinging each other around hand in hand, his hatred for the two kids that he never knew was at its breaking point. Then he realized with them in the temple he had access to all the memory files now. He began clicking back further...just to see how much they truly knew, how they knew about the prophecy, and, most importantly, how the hell they knew that it didn't have to be Ness and Paula who could revive them. Then it clicked. Alright Moon, he said evilly. Unlike Ness...you weren't always the boy you are now. I know she changed you...she's what you care about...she is your life...in the event I die...she dies too...and then...you've lost everything...maybe I have a way to keep both of you put...let's see just how much you truly care about her.

**So um yeah I gave everyone the boot I don't have much to offer drawing out a final battle between 5 characters and Giygas so I cut it to 2. So it all comes down to this Moon and Sarah versus Giygas**


	39. Chapter 38: The Final Fight

Chapter 38: The Final Fight

Moon and Sarah had began their trek back to the corridor, both of them still were hand in hand, they hadn't let go...they promised they never would. Sarah could feel that Moon was still shaky, he was nervous...but for good reason. This was the final battle to determine the fate of the of the entire multiverse. A battle that first seemed impossible and gradually started to shift away for them had finally turned around. But at what cost would it come with at the end? Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they were both nervous for each other. It was natural...sort of, they both worried about each other constantly but they had never been in a situation like this. The two arrived at the door they had stood at an earlier, "You ready?" Moon asked. Sarah glanced nervously at him, she knew how much she meant to him, and how much he meant to her. She was far from ready to walk into the unknown and possibly leave his side forever. But...she knew, they both knew what as stake if they didn't. "Yes..I'm ready!" she said.

The two entered a large room, larger than any other room. In it stood a tall, white alien figure. "Ah...so you two are what was sent to stop me?" Giygas said. "I don't know how this is a surprise you were watching us dance!" Moon said. The alien laughed coldly, just his laugh sent shivers down Moon and Sarah. "True...very true" Giygas said, "I must admit though...I'm impressed with both of you, your memories show quite some adventure...in it times of change, growth, development." "It was an adventure that would change both of you!" he said, "However, during your adventure you would constantly encounter hardships, difficulties, no doubt the Giygas of this world put up a good fight!" "What's your point Giygas?" Sarah snapped

Giygas grinned evilly, "It's funny isn't it?" he said, "You two have seen, been, and fought, through hell itself, you were the chosen heroes of the world, it's protectors!" Moon and Sarah both exchanged looks, "I can tell that you two know...you've never backed away, even when things that were originally thought to be impossible arised, you didn't give in." he continued, "I've seen your memories...I know what you've been through." he said inching closer to both of them. "Yet even when you know...that there is no chance to fix the mess you're in...that the battle is impossible...that you can't ever have what you once had back...you still don't give up."

"As long as you and Pokey are around...we can't give up." Moon said, "We won't let you do to Ness's world what was done to ours." Sarah said. "I admire both of you," Giygas said coldly making both of them flinch, "You've both lost everything...family." As he spoke figments of their families surrounded Moon and Sarah all of them were upset, angry, and distraught. "You were supposed to protect us...save us...you FAILED!" all of them said. "Friends" Giygas said coldly, the images of their family were replaced by everyone who had ever helped them on their adventure. "Why...why did we put our trust in you?" they said, "We should've known the two of you were incompetent." Everyone's voice rang through Moon and Sarah's heads, and while they could've covered their ears. Both of them still hadn't let go of each other's hand. "I can tell this is hurting both of you." Giygas said slyly, "But you two can make it stop whenever you can't take it anymore." Giygas waited..but they never did anything, they just stood their, hand in hand.

Giygas chuckled, he was enjoying this immensely, it wasn't Ness and Paula, like he had wanted. But this was good too, he was getting their power from them, it was far greater power than he would have ever thought. But he wanted to continue making both them suffer, he knew he'd get there eventually, to the point where they both would collapse of exhaustion. But he didn't want to just sit and watch while they made it their. He wanted to keep talking, it was something he loved to do. But he wanted to talk about them, and what more they were going to lose.

"You two really won't give in huh?" he asked, "You're gonna have to try much harder than that." Sarah said. Giygas was caught by surprise, she had said that in perfect speaking condition, no hesitation, no out of place words, not even a stutter. "That look I see" Moon said, "You didn't expect this...you expected us to give in after just talking about how we didn't?" both Moon and Sarah were...smiling Giygas was confused and furious, he could tell that what they had heard was painful...yet both of them were still just standing there, smiling...like nothing had even happened. Then he heard something...something that made him even more angry.

"_Take a melody_

_Simple as can be_

_Give some words and_

_Sweet harmony_

_Raise your voices_

_All day long now_

_Love grows strong now_

_Sing a melody of love_

_Oh Love_

Sarah started to sing the song that same song that was his demise against Ninten. He couldn't escape it, but what had irritated him more than her singing, was the fact that it was just her! Looking at Moon he was happily listening to her, the rush of emotions that had come back to him. He loved hearing her voice as she sang the song, it was the same song that she had first sang to him when he met her. Giygas was petrified, he just stood there as Sarah's voice echoed through his head, "No...No...NO...STOP SINGING..SHUT UP." Sarah continued to keep singing "ENOUGH!" he shouted. "PK ROCKIN!" The multi-colored beams struck both Moon and Sarah pushing them backwards.

"Did you two honestly think...that you could defeat me with that song?" he snapped. "No but we both like the song," Sarah said as they both got up. Once again Giygas was left in a state of shock, PSI Rockin while it did harm them they still continued to act like nothing was wrong. Then he looked at their hands, still together, not separated. It was infuriating, all they did was stand there, hand in hand, doing nothing. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that somehow both of them were still holding hands, or the fact that they just stood here, in front of him. He didn't understand. "You two think that you're so smart!" he said, "But you all have lost everything, other than...each other!"

He expected some sort of reaction, a violent one an outburst of rage, or a collapse of terror, but they still stood there. "Sarah...Moon...I've been watching your memories...comparing my notes." he said. "I thought you two would be a pushover, nothing more than a meaningless sacrifice." "But as watched...compared...analized...I could feel something...something extraordinary...you both are more powerful than you realize!" Moon's eyes narrowed, "Why do you feel the need to explain this to us?" Giygas frowned, "I could fix everything that was taken from both of you...all I need is for you guys to give me control!" "Interesting deal let us think about that," Sarah said, "okay how's HELL NO for answer?" Giygas's anger was really starting to go somewhere "You two think that this is going to be easy?" "I'm offering you a gift...an opportunity, you could have everything you've ever wanted!" he said angrily. The two of them still stood there. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!" Giygas shouted.

"Either way this goes, one of you dies!" Giygas said, "Then you've both truly lost everything!" "As long as we're here together, you can't truly take one of us away." Moon said, Giygas's cold laughter filled the room again, making both of them shiver. "I've been watching you two," he said :You two care way too much for each other...neither of you can stand to watch the other one suffer...I'm offering both of you a chance...to live out the rest of your lives together...in here, peacefully...where nothing can ever go wrong!" Yet again, he was met with no response. "All you have to do...is relinquish control...give it to me...let me take control." he said. "WE'LL DO THAT WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Sarah shouted. Giygas teleported in front of both of them, and grabbed them. "YOU'RE FOOLISH!" he said, "I was going to let you live out your lives happily!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN ALIEN SCUMBAG!" Moon said, "PK FREEZE!" Giygas shouted, both of them became encapsulated by ice. Giygas dropped both of their frozen statues on the ground. "Well...that was...surprisingly...easy?" he said. To be honest, he had expected a challenge...yet one attack...was all it took. He turned away and moved back to the screen.

KA-BOOM!

Giygas turned swiftly around. Both of them were out of the ice statues, and neither of them looked happy! "PK FIRE!" Sarah shouted, Giygas was hit with a huge amount of fire. "You two just don't know when to quit do you? PK STARSTORM!" Giygas shouted. "PSI SHIELD!" Sarah cried. The meteors vanished as they reach the impact zone that the shield covered them. "PK THUNDER!" Giygas bellowed. Heavy lightning struck both Moon and Sarah. "PK FIRE!"Giygas roared, Fire surrounded both of them, he had them where he wanted them there was nothing they could do at this point. "PK Freeze!" Sarah coughed, the ice quickly melted into water, extinguishing the flames around them. "It's the same damn strategy." Giygas said to himself. "They really aren't that different...how irritating!" He teleported over and knocked Moon to the side before grabbing Sarah. "Well...well what's wrong?" He asked as she struggled to escape his grasp. "I've got the one I need so I might as well deal with your lover." "PK ROCKIN!" He shouted, again and again, Moon was struck with one multi colored beam after another. Giygas wasn't giving him any chance to make a move.

He continued attacking...again and again, he was holding nothing back. He heard the faint sniffle of Sarah as he continued to unleash one Rockin after another. "Awe what's wrong," he said harshly. "Don't like seeing the one who'd protect you get hit multiple times?" "Don't worry Sarah...it'll all be over soon...I've won...you've lost...YOU FAILED!" he shouted throwing her, across the room, she collided with a wall and fell to the floor with a thud. "SARAH!" Moon shouted. Giygas laughed, "You're feeling that last thing..you're losing the only other thing you've ever cared about!" "PK...PK...R-r-r-rollin!" Moon said weakly, the beam hit Giygas but with very little power...in fact one would argue that all it did was tickle him.

"I see that I've done my job," Giygas said coldly. "In a few minutes I'll be back to life, stronger, invincible, there's nothing your friends can do...you were a fool Moon...at the end of the day...I don't know what I was worried about...clearly, it really didn't matter who was used to revive me." Horrifically, Moon smiled. Giygas backed away a little, it wasn't because he was afraid, that was the last thing he was at the moment, it was because he was caught off by the smile, this was off setting, in a time of sorrow, sadness, despair, loss, and the boy was smiling?

_"Take a melody"_

"What the hell...Giygas said,

_"Simple as can be"_

Giygas stared at Moon, he wasn't hearing his voice, the boy was still just standing there, smiling

_"Give it some words and_

_Sweet harmony"_

Giygas felt his body getting cold...very cold.

_"Raise your voices_

_All day long now"_

He knew Moon heard it too, then he noticed that Sarah wasn't where she had landed.

_"Love grows strong now"_

Giygas's eyelids began to feel heavy, he felt dizzy, weak, unable to process what was going on.

_"Sing a melody of Love_

_Oh Love"_

The last thing Giygas saw before falling asleep was a golden haired, purple dress wearing girl and a blonde haired blue hooded boy take each others hand and kiss.


	40. Chapter 39: A Journey’s End Part 1

Chapter 39: A Journey's End Part 1: The Final Blow.

"So…" Sarah said after the two had separated. "What now?" Moon looked at Giygas, the alien was encapsulated in ice. "Unfortunately," he said, "We are not finished, Giygas is in a coma of sorts...we can't leave him here...we have to finish this." Sarah nodded nervously. "Wh-what about everyone else?" she asked. "What if they aren't there yet?" Moon shrugged, "It's a risk that we must take Sarah, we stalled as long as we could...any longer and Giygas would've been to powerful to kill." They both looked nervously at the frozen statue on the ground. "You want to do the honors Sarah?" Moon asked, she looked at him, "I thought you...Sarah, you've gotten him to this point...it's only right that you finish it." Moon said

Sarah looked away from him, "Moon...I'm scared...of the absorption, of our future, of what will happen." Moon hugged her, but he didn't say anything, the two stayed in each others arms for a long time. "Thanks" Sarah said brushing her hair aside, "but I'm still scared." Moon looked at her. "I am to Sarah, I don't want to lose you...but I don't want anyone else to suffer under Pokey or Giygas either." Moon ran his hand through her hair, "I'll stand by you Sarah, whatever the absorption process feels like, no matter how much it hurts, I promise...I won't let go of your hand." Sarah took a deep breath, "Alright," she said, a fry pan developed into her opposite hand. She took one last look at Moon, "I love you," she said. "I love you too Sarah." Sarah used all her strength, and swung the pan.

Reality: Pokey was pacing back and forth...he knew that Giygas was dealing with stronger versions of Ness and Paula...but his figure still shone bright. Little did he know that everyone was watching from outside. "Listen Ness, we appreciate you for telling us about the fact that we might have to kill Moon and Sarah," Erick said. "But we doubt it'll come to that...they're both strong, determined," Dyson said. "What the hell happened to the 4 of you?" Jeff asked. "You 4 act like you're adventure was beyond horrible...yet you say it was the same as ours." Poo said. Erick shrugged, "did you guys always get along?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other, it was a weird question, after all, each of them were the chosen protectors of their world. "Exactly as we expected," Dyson said. "It took awhile for either of us to get used to each other." "You 4 didn't constantly get along?" Lucas asked. "Far from it," Dyson said.

"Okay really don't wanna be a spoilsport!" Ninten said, "but maybe we should just corner Pokey now so we can track the absorption process." "You can track it?" Duster asked. "Well, it's more or less based on the heartbeat of them, we only need to track Sarah...since it'd be best to lay it on Moon when he wakes up." Ana said. Almost immediately they were cut off by Pokey's shouts. "WHAT THE HELL...NO!...NO!" He shouted.

"Sounds to me like they did it!" Teddy said. "Let's get that bastard," Kumatora said.

Pokey was now surrounded, all of them had escaped, and now he was trapped with no way to go. Loid, Erick, Dyson, Ness, Paula now stood around Moon and Sarah, they were both on the ground, unconscious, but still holding hands

Suddenly, they moved just briefly, kind of like just briefly flinching. Loid leaned over Sarah and put a hand near her heart. Strangely, Sarah's heartbeat sounded...normal, almost as if nothing had happened. "How is she doing?" Erick asked nervously. Loid didn't answer instead he made a motion for Ninten and Ana to walk over, which they did. "What's the problem?" Ninten asked. "She's not dead already...is she?" Ana asked. Loid looked at both of them "No Giygas was defeated and killed as evidence by the screen. But, her heartbeat is...normal. Ninten raised an eyebrow, "can't be possible… there's no way to nullify it." he said. "Perhaps...Giygas is dead he just hasn't unleashed the blow?" Ness said. "Is there any other way to track them?" Paula asked. "Not that we are aware of," Ana said

Erick and Dyson were both looking at their friends. "I know we should be happy that her heartbeat is normal, Dyson said. "But they are treating it like it's a problem." Erick looked closely at Moon, he knew that something was up...the Demonrift had mentioned the final blow, there was no way around it...so how on earth was Sarah's heartbeat normal? Then he saw something on their hands, looking very closely you could see a little bit of light moving from Sarah's hand to Moon's hand. Then it clicked...just like that he knew what Moon was doing. The only problem was, he didn't know whether or not what Moon was doing was safe. Then he remember what Moon had whispered to him before kicking him out of the mindscape.

"Do not let them separate our hands, promise me that Erick...don't let them separate us." he had said. Erick moved back over to Dyson. "Dyson," he whispered, "I know what's wrong...I'll let you know but you can't tell anyone okay." Dyson looked at Erick, "Fire away Erick." Erick hesitated before "Look at their hands." he said. Dyson looked at him, even though Erick was a genius he sometimes questioned how Erick would get his answers. Looking back at Moon and Sarah he noticed the little bit of light transferring between them then it clicked. "PSI Magnet," Dyson whispered, "he's draining Sarah's blow." Both of them looked at each other, "What'd you think?" Dyson asked. "We can't tell them...we can't let them separate the two of them either...but then again...what he's doing could be to dangerous," Erick said. "Moon told me not to let them get separated," Erick said. "Whether or not it works...he has to know that he was at least trying, we let him wake up separated from Sarah...he never knows whether or not it would've worked," Dyson frowned, "he said to us...that he'd do whatever it takes to protect her, he also said he'd live with it knowing he at least tried." "So it's agreed then?" Erick asked, "we don't tell them." Dyson nodded.

"I think we should move her to a different location, there might be a factor that's preventing something!" Ninten said. Loid examined them more carefully, something still seemed off. "Ninten, are you sure there is no way to transfer the blow?" he asked. "Pretty sure...why?" Ninten said. "Um...you may want to look at this." Ness, Paula, Ninten, and Ana looked at the two of them, light shone on Sarah's hand which was being moved over to Moon's. "Is...that...PSI Magnet?" Paula asked. "So Moon is trying to...drain Sarah's impact?" Ness asked. "Who cares how it works it's working and that's what's important." Dyson said.

Ninten looked at Loid skeptically. "Loid...check Moon's heartbeat." "Wha-wait, why?" Ness asked. "I thought Moon was protected by the absorption of the sound stone!" Erick said. "He was...when the blow was split between both of them." Ninten said. "Remember the blow gets stronger so it can kill everyone. If there was 5 of us it'd 5 times stronger so it's strength can be split and all of us feel the blow's impact." Ana said. "Which means that...Moon's basically taking the power of two." Paula said. "We have to separate them then...like now!" Kumatora said as they all made their way over. "Yeah...No!" Erick said angrily, "We have to, Erick...we have no way home if Moon dies...he's the only one that can open rifts!" Duster said. "Lies," Dyson said. "How the hell did you all get here then?" He asked. "We made it cause of Loid's technology, it's one of kind...ain't nothin similar." Teddy growled. "Plus they kind of did it with Moon's help since he knew where we'd be so I'm pretty sure he just opened the rift." Lucas said. "Whoa hold up before we get distracted" Ness said. "Who the hell is watching Pokey?" "That would be us." Poo said from across the room.

"Alright things are getting to tense," Paula said. "Stay out of this!" Ness whispered in her ear. "Let Erick and Dyson deal with this." Paula looked at him in shock, but something about his look told her to stop where she was. "Moon told me that he didn't want them to be separated." Erick said bitterly. "Plus have you learned nothing about him?" Dyson asked. "You separate them, he will not be happy" "Please explain this," Kumatora said. "Moon doesn't know what he's doing is working, we separate them, he lives out wondering would it have worked. "So we tell him that it was wasn't working!" Duster said. Erick laughed, "Yeah great idea, lie to the guy who has telepathy! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG!"

"Okay since literally no one was asking, Loid said bitterly, "I'll have you know that Moon's heartbeat is really slow." "There's still time then, we can separ-Ninten said. Erick had heard enough and pointed his laser at them, "You keep their hands together...or Dyson and I knock all of you out." he gritted. Paula and Ness glanced at both sides nervously. "They'll fight Ness," Paula said. "Moon made Erick promise he wouldn't let them separate him and Sarah, it's all Erick's thinking about." Ness looked at everyone else with concern, "I don't know Paula...they all want to go home, I doubt that they'll let those two stall them out."

Mindscape: Sarah and Moon were both sitting down on a side of the wall, "H-h-how are you feeling?" Moon asked weakly. Sarah looked at him with concern, she felt fine, but he looked horrible, he was significantly pale, was coughing constantly, and his voice was becoming low and shaky. "I'm fine...but I should probably be asking you the same thing." she said. Moon couldn't know for sure whether or not she was being honest, but considering how much of a toll it was taking on him, he hoped she was "L-listen..Sarah, as long as y-you're fine...I'm fine." he said "Moon you really don't look that well," she said. "Sarah I'm fine as long as I have you." he said before coughing. "Moon please tell me the truth, I know you're lying, your pale, coughing incessantly, and your voice is becoming very shaky, whereas I haven't felt anything change in me." Unknown to her Moon had internally cheered upon hearing that. It was working, he was draining her blow, she was going to survive.

Moon looked at her, "Sarah...I'm...taking away your blow." he said. "You're...doing what?" she asked. "I'm using PSI Magnet to take your blow for you, it's why I promised...not to let go of your hand, I wasn't sure it would work, but it actually is!" Sarah looked at him horrifically, "Moon...let go of my hand." she said. "No...I'm not letting go...if I let go...you die!" "BUT YOU'RE DYING!" Sarah cried, "I know." he said. Sarah felt the rush of emotions come back to her, "If you won't...then I will," she said. "Sarah...I wasn't sure it was working...but now that I know it is...I won't allow you to let go...because if you or I let go..I'll spend the rest of my life knowing I could've saved or stopped you, and you know what that means."

Sarah felt herself getting ready to cry again, she wished she hadn't told him she was fine...she knew he wouldn't allow her to let go, not when he knew he was actually saving her. "Please...I don't want to lose you." she sniffed. She felt a tug that pulled her over onto Moon who place his other arm around her. "I know," he said as his hand ran through her hair, Sarah listened to his heartbeat, it was slow and getting slower. "Just remember that I'm doing this because I love you Sarah, and I'll never let you go." he said.

Suddenly a huge pain ran through Sarah it was like everything in her body just...broke, it was so unexpected she howled out in pain which startled Moon. "Sarah...what's wrong...are you okay?" he asked. Sarah didn't answer him but she continued shudder in pain. He slid his other hand in between them and felt her heartbeat. Instantly he knew what was going on and immediately held Sarah tightly, Sarah felt herself being squeezed and his grip got surprisingly stronger, for a few minutes all of her pain vanished, then it came back and to make matters worse she also felt herself slowly breaking away from him. She could tell Moon was desperately holding onto her, she was trying to keep a hold of him as well. The problem was he had lost to much energy, draining her blow. Sar-, Moon's voice became nothing. Moon, she called out. No response, she glanced over at the screen, she felt dizzy and was barely able to keep her sight straight but she did see one thing, the whole brain was now purple, Moon had been forced out of the she was all alone...and she was taking what was left of Giygas.

Reality: Moon opened his eyes, he saw where he was and he instantly glanced to his side, his hand was empty and Sarah's still unconscious body was far away from him. Dyson and Erick noticed him and immediately moved over to him "Moon, we're sorry," Dyson said. "We tried to stop them...but...well," Moon noticed that Ninten, Kumatora, Teddy, Ana, and Duster were all on the ground. Moon shook his head, "It's fine Dyson, at least you and Erick tried to stop them." Erick looked at Moon skeptically, "Quit lying to yourself," he said. "You knew it was working." "How you know?" Moon asked. "It's written all over you, the first thing you did was check to see if you and Sarah were still together." "So why'd they want to separate us did they think something was wrong with Sarah?" Moon asked. Dyson and Erick both both winced, this was the last thing they wanted to tell him. "Well...Moon..actually, they wanted to separate you two because with you dead they had no way home." Erick said. Both of them waited for his anger to break, for him to just lose it. But...he didn't, instead they heard him take a severely long deep breath. "I want to see Sarah!" he said calmly. "That's not a"..."I don't care Erick." he said.

Ness, Paula, Lucas, Loid were all around Sarah "I feel bad that we had to do it." Lucas said. "It was in the better interest of everyone else." Loid said. Erick moved over and joined them. "Sorry you guys." he said. "Come to apologize for shooting everyone!" Loid snapped, "No, I'm sorry for this." Erick said. Moon walked over next to him, "Damn it you said we'd have more time!" Lucas said. "Technically he said that we'd be lucky to have any time once he woke up." Paula said. Everyone waited for Moon to go crazy, they had expected to have to fight him, instead, he looked at them with a straight face, sat down next to Sarah and took her hand. They all waited for something to happen...but it never did, he just sat there in silence. Whether or not he had intended it, Loid and Lucas slowly backed away from him. Now only Ness, Paula and Erick were with him.

Ness watched him, it seemed strange...Erick and Dyson told them that he was definitely not going to be happy. Although this was probably one of the weirdest reactions ever. After all, Erick shot almost everyone trying to keep both of their hands together. After a while, Moon finally made a movement, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small book. Erick raised an eyebrow at him, "You requested to see Sarah, be next to her as she died, and you pull out the Demonrift?" Moon frowned, "Erick she is going to die slowly, but I haven't given up hope that she won't." He opened the book and started to flip through it, until he finally stopped. Then he pulled out a pen. "Moon what are you doing?" Ness asked. Moon ignored the question but he didn't sit in silence either. "I don't blame them." Moon said as he started to write, "They wanted to make sure they could get home, without Loid's tech, the Egg of Light, or the Demonrift's master they had no way of getting home. It wasn't like any of them knew how to use Giygas's tech either."

"Okay it's nice that you aren't mad at everyone, but what the hell are you doing?" Ness asked. Moon ignored the question again, "Moon...how are you writing in the Demonrift?" Erick asked. "As the Demonrift Master I-HOLD ON! You're the Demonrift Master?" Erick shouted. "What's wrong with that?" Paula asked. Erick didn't answer but he did grab the book from Moon. "Um...you ok?" Moon asked. "Yeah I'm fine...but...there's something I want to check...where is it?" Erick said flipping through the book. "Okay here...Ness, Paula, when you look at this what do you see?" Ness and Paula looked at the book, there was a bunch of scribbles, a few letters were visible and they spelled out, Master...Only. "Just a bunch of scribbles," Ness said. "Moon when you look at this what do you see?" Erick asked handing the book over to Moon.

Moon took one look at the book and his expression changed quickly. "Erick...shoot Sarah." he said. "WHAT!" Paula shouted, "Moon...what the hell are you doing...I thought you wanted her to live!" Ness said. "Moon have you gone mad!" Erick asked. "JUST DO IT!" Moon shouted. "Why?" Erick asked. "I'll explain it when it's done but we don't have much time." Erick hesitantly took out his Gaia beam and fired. The beam went straight through Sarah and hit Moon. "Sorry," Erick said quickly. Moon quickly got up. "Okay that didn't work...not that I expected it to." he glanced over at the book again. "She's incapable of being harmed...she felt like everything was broken...her heartbeat was about...percentage of damage taken...got it."

Moon grabbed Paula's wrist and moved her over to Sarah's left arm. Then grabbed Ness and moved him over to her right arm. "I assume both of you know how to use PSI Magnet?" Moon asked. Erick looked at him, "What good will that do?" Moon put the book up to him, and put his hand on Erick's shoulder. "Can you see it now?" Erick looked shocked as his eyes scanned through, "Okay you've only got one chance if either of them separate...that's it." Moon could tell that both Ness and Paula were looking at them confused and little frightened. "Okay, let me try and explain this as fast as I can," Moon said, I've taken 75 percent of Giygas's blow on Sarah, she has currently taken 15 percent and she can't hold out much longer. Basically, you two will take the remaining 10 percent, while I heal any life energy you drain from her on the outside."

"But...won't that...hurt us?" Paula asked. "Paula...Ness...I know it'll hurt...but you only have to hold out for like 10 minutes." Ness looked at Moon, "Why can't you do it?" Erick looked at Ness nervously, "Ness...he's taken an entire blow plus 75 percent of another...any more and it'll probably kill him!" he said. Moon frowned "Actually Erick, I could still take that last 10 percent, the only problem is because they are draining from the outside, they're also taking away life energy as well." "SO WE ARE KILLING HER!" Paula cried. "No Paula you would be if I didn't have healing sigma, it'll basically restore any energy that she loses to you two." Moon glanced nervously at a clock on the wall. "There's not much time left so can you two please just promise me that no matter how much this hurts you won't let go?" Ness and Paula both nodded, "you've done so much to help both of us...it's the least we can do." Ness said

: Sarah was still coughing, she was dying...alone...and...afraid. "I can't believe this is how it ends." She sniffed, "he was so close...we were so close...then...something happened." Suddenly...something warm rushed through her...it felt like she was back in one of Moon's Sanctuaries, she heard the familiar melody...her pain was slowly vanishing...everything seemed, happy. "If this is what..if this is what death feels like...then...it certainly isn't bad..what was it that was advised again?" she said to herself. "Go towards the light?" then she heard a familiar voice, "Sarah...if you can hear me...please...grab the hand." Sarah looked around, there was a hand hanging from the top of the screen where her brain was displayed. "I want to see you again...I want to be with you..you want to see me too right?" Sarah knew who was talking to her "All you have to do is take the hand...take the hand Sarah...come back to me." Sarah reached for the hand. "I'm coming." She said. As she touched it the hand turned into a fist and surrounded her hand, and she swiftly felt herself being pulled up, further and further she went, she blinked, she saw a room, she blinked again, she saw his face, then...she fell asleep.

Reality: Sarah blinked continuously as she opened her eyes. She saw Moon looking at her happily, "You're alive," he said. "We found a way to save you in the end." She basically tackled him and kissed him furiously, "S-s-sara-Sarah p-pl-please." he choked, "I-I-I need to breathe." Sarah blushed furiously and got off him. "The others are waiting...we need to take them home." she nodded. "Thanks for not giving up hope on me." she said. "I made a promise...I couldn't give up until it was all over, Erick, Dyson, and Nintens group are waiting. "Lucas and the others are already in Tazmily, we'll get them later."

The two walked outside where Ninten, Ana, Loid, Teddy, Erick, and Dyson were all waiting. "Kid you've gotta be totally insane tryin somethin like that," Teddy said. "Yeah and you've still got one last promise to keep to all of us." Loid said to him. "We still want to go home," Ana said. "Really I thought we'd just head to Tazmily and leave you all here," Erick said sarcastically. Moon pulled out the Demonrift and opened a portal. "It's all been said and done." he said. You four walk through here and can return to your world." "You aren't coming through with us?" Ninten asked. Dyson shook his head "We still have to get Ness's world back to their world, and that's probably where we'll stay." Teddy and Loid both shook their heads and walked through the portal. Ana looked at Ninten, "I feel like we can't leave...we still owe you after all." she said. Moon chuckled, "Ana please we don't need anything." "Actually, you say that the Demonrift is meant to contain special info on our worlds?" Ninten said. "Yeah why?" Erick asked. "Here," Ninten said pulling out a small book, "This is my Great Grandfather's diary, it contains special information, and research on Giygas and PSI it's a bit worn out, but it might be of use to you." "Thanks...I guess," Moon said. "So we'll be seeing you around?" Sarah asked. "Ninten and Ana grinned, "You can count on it." with that the couple walked through the portal.

Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Dyson walked through the castle. "It's hard to believe that just 5 months ago we were here fighting Pokey and we ended up in Ness's world." Erick said. "It's even harder to believe that this is the end for us entirely." Dyson said. "Our world, friends, family, they're all gone." Moon stopped all of them, "Maybe not...I sense that there might be someone else, here." "It's probably just a Pigmask or Starmen we should just leave them here." Sarah said "Erick? Moon? Sarah? Dyson?" A voice said. All of them froze, "There's no way...it can't be." Erick said. All of them turned around, a girl with long brown hair stood behind them. "What...the...hell!" Moon laughed. "Of all the people, of course...of course you'd be the last the one standing." Erick ran over to the girl and hugged, her. "I-I thought you were dead." he said. "You think all think a lot of things...Unfortunately...everyone else wasn't so lucky." the girl said to him. "You know...I think of all the people we could've wanted alive...Dyson said. "You were probably the obvious number 1 choice." "Don't flirt," Sarah teased. "Remember Erick did shoot you the last time you tried that." Dyson laughed, "Please if Poo's people are anything like mine it won't matter."

"Well, unfortunately, we still have to leave this world," Moon said. "But you know...I think this works our perfectly, You and Erick can return to winters with Jeff, Dyson can return to Dalaam with Poo, Sarah and Paula can return to Twoson, and I can return to Onett with Ness. "Moon really." Sarah said "after everything that's happened you aren't leaving my side again. Remember the cliff-side house in Onett, Ness's dad probably remodeled it, we just go there." Erick raised an eyebrow, "What's this sudden rush all of a sudden Sarah?" "Are you two finally read to do a little dance and make a little love?" Dyson asked. Both Moon and Sarah went red and whacked him over the head. "You're one to talk being the only one of us without a girlfriend." they both said. "Fair enough." "Anyways, um sorry to keep you waiting longer Giovanna," Moon said. "But we still need to get Ness and his friends home." the girl smiled, "I'm just happy to finally be included in this little story of yours." she said.

**Well I think that certainly was something else. The introduction of this character has been teased about as far back as chapter 7 and I know that drawing to a close on a story is a weird time to introduce someone but considering it took this long to get her here I think it worked out fine**

**We only have a few chapters left what is in store for the finale, will Ness and Paula finally seal the deal? The answer maybe next time**


	41. Chapter 40: A Journey’s End Part 2

Chapter 40: A Journey's End Part 2: Time in Tazmily.

The group of five exited out of the portal. They now stood near a grave by a cliffside, on top of it a bunch of golden sunflowers layed. The engravement on the tombstone read.

_Wife of Flint_

_Mother of the twins Claus and Lucas_

_Daughter of Alec_

_May the beautiful Hinawa rest in peace here for all time_

"Hey...you kids alright?" A man's voice asked. The five were greeted with a man wearing a brown cowboy hat, he was also carrying a piece of lumber. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Moon, "Oh...it's you." he said "Lucas and the others are waiting for you back at my house, I'm sure you know where it is. If I get back in time, I'll see you all off as well." "Thanks Flint," Erick said. The five set off down the cliffside, however...Moon held Sarah back. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Could you...maybe wait here...I want to check something." Moon said. "Um...sure I guess." Sarah said. Moon began to walk back towards Hinawa's grave.

"What'd you want kid?" Flint asked as Moon arrived back at the gravesite. "Flint...I know it's probably none of my business, but are you forgetting Hinawa?" "Kid...I don't what you're playing at with me." Flint said. "I'd never forget my wife." Moon sighed and pulled out a small book. "I'm probably not allowed to do this...but...it's for the better." Moon said flipping through the book. Surprisingly he found the image of a woman wearing a red dress with long dark brown hair way earlier than he should of, Also, quite weirdly, already framed with a message written below it.

_You still have a lot to learn kid, I won't bother with it now, your friends are waiting, but remember that you now need to know everything about me, the Demonrift, currently. You now hold many responsibilities and great power. I'll be waiting to talk to you later, and...well what's the use, you'll bring Sarah no matter what. If you're wondering about whether or not I'll lose information because you're giving this photo to Flint, then you're being silly. I was designed to never forget,_

Moon blinked and looked back at the book again. The message began to fade away, "So you really can think on your own accord." he said to himself as he pulled the picture out of the book and gave it to Flint. Flint stared at the picture for a long time, "Kid...I" "Just do me a favor Flint, don't lie to yourself and don't tell anyone how you got this, either."

Moon rejoined his friends near a train station right outside the town. "What took you so long?" Erick asked. "I..was...just helping him out." Moon said. "I doubt we can keep everyone waiting much longer." Dyson said. "Besides we still have to return everyone else home." "Speaking of everyone, what happened to Pokey?" Sarah asked. "He's already in Onett's jail Sarah, you and I will be paying him a little visit later." Moon said smiling. "Then...what about his brother?" Giovanna asked. "DAMN IT!" Sarah shouted. "I knew we forgot someone, Sarah...you come with me...gotta get Picky...and...the rest of Ness's family." Moon said.

Erick, Giovanna, and Dyson arrived at Lucas's house. "This just looks really out of place compared to the rest of the town." Giovanna said. "Try not to mention that to them, we've got enough explaining to do with you here now." Dyson said. "There you all are." Ness said, the 3 turned to see Ness and his friends walking over to them. "So...these are your counterparts?" Giovanna asked. "Also holy crap, Erick looks really bad with blonde hair." "So...who are you exactly?" Jeff asked with a red face. "Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, this is Giovanna, my girlfriend." Erick said. "Hey Jeff good news, at least you and Erick won't be fighting over Tony." Poo said. Jeff went deeper red, "please...don't he mumbled. "You know I always thought you and Tony would make a good couple," Dyson said. "Shut up Dyson!" Erick snapped.

"So...where are Moon and Sarah?" Ness asked. "We kind of need them...to you know...get home." "Um...Moon and Sarah went to get Picky." Dyson said. "WHAT!" Paula shouted. "He betrayed us...why are they sparing him?" Poo asked. "He didn't betray you." Moon said making all of them jump. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT DAMN IT!" Jeff shouted. "Wait where is Picky?" Ness asked. "He's back in Onett...Ness, Picky only did what he did to protect your sister." Ness frowned, "You know this because?" "Telepathy, plus I doubt Picky will be much of a problem even if he helped willingly." Sarah said. "So...what about my family?" Ness asked. They're all home in Onett they've been informed of the situation. Although Tracy now thinks that you've dyed your hair blonde." Moon said. "You didn't bother to explain that?" Paula asked. " We did, your mother and dog understood it just fine, Tracy...not so much." Moon answered. "Anyways, we should probably get going soon, we might as well say goodbye to Lucas and the others." Dyson said.

Kumatora, Lucas, Duster, Boney, and Salsa all came outside. "It took you long enough." Duster said. "Ness do you really have to go now?" Lucas asked. "I mean we've never shown you all around Tazmily" Ness shook his head, "Sorry Lucas, I know you want us to stay longer, but we really should be getting home." "Hey Lucas!" a boy with orange hair ran over to him. "Are these those people you were talking about?" "Everyone this is Claus, my brother, and yes they are." Lucas said. Claus eagerly looked at everyone, well almost everyone, when looked at Moon and Sarah he went from excited to uncomfortable. "Oh...it's...you two." he said. "Oh brother, what'd you two do now?" Giovanna asked. "Just because he looks at us uncomfortably doesn't mean we did something wrong to him," Moon responded. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" Lucas shouted. "It's more of a what he did to us type of thing," Sarah said coldly. "I said sorry." Claus responded, "We forgave you and we don't blame you, Pokey's a liar, but it still doesn't change the fact that you nearly KILLED US!" Moon said bitterly

"Whoa hold on what the heck happened?" Salsa asked. "Yeah this is the first we've ever heard of this." Erick said. "We don't want to talk about it." Moon and Sarah said, "I'll tell you all." Claus said. "This is our cue to leave then." Moon said. "HOLD ON!" Kumatora shouted, "You two aren't going anywhere without one of us coming with you, we don't need you...wandering away again." both of them shrugged. "Fine, you can come with us." "Duster you come too," Kumatora said, I can't stop both of them by myself. Duster nodded and moved over to them. "We'll be back."

"You know this wasn't necessary," Sarah said to them, "We weren't leaving our friends behind." "It wasn't about you leaving, it was because we need to talk to both of you." Duster said. "On the geezer's request we were instructed to give you two the Egg of Light." Kumatora said. "Um...isn't that the only way you can dimension hop? Moon asked. "Nah as a smash competitor Lucas has...um...special privileges with dimension hopping...he and Ness can visit each other whenever they want." Kumatora responded, "what your little book doesn't mention that?" "He doesn't know everything about the Demonrift, but as it's new master..I guess he'll learn." Sarah replied. "Actually..We'll both learn, I don't want to keep any unnecessary secrets from you." Moon said.

"Well anyways...here...just take the egg and say no more." Duster said handing a small hummingbird egg with little makeshift wings to Sarah, "don't worry about shoving it in your backpack it can't break." Sarah looked at the egg with curiosity, it was strange to think that this little egg could hold information and allow dimension hopping. "Anyways...so what happened with you and Claus?" Kumatora asked. Moon frowned, "Claus tried to save all of you...don't know how the hell he got to our world...but he did. Sarah and I basically had to drop everything we were doing and get him far away since Pokey still wanted his masked commander back, unfortunately Claus didn't believe us...so um yeah...lighting, a sword fight, and some Pk Love basically sums up what happened." Duster raised an eyebrow, "So does that make Claus stronger than both of you?" Moon and Sarah both laughed. "Please...we wouldn't fight him since he was Lucas's brother, we have hearts you know, Sarah said. "Though with proper training and actual weapons, maybe Claus and Lucas could take us out in a fair fight." Moon said. "Though I'd think that Ness and Paula would fair better." Kumatora sighed, "Well at least your arrogance ain't bad." Sarah giggled, "What's so funny girl?" Duster asked. "You don't know him like I do, and arrogant is the last word I'd use describe him." Sarah said.

The four arrived back at Lucas's house, "Hey sorry again," Claus said. "It's fine Claus...really," Sarah responded. "I'll admit though...you are quite the sword fighter...perhaps with proper training...you could actually defeat me in a fair fight." Moon said Claus looked down, Thanks...I guess, but after everything that's happened, I think I'm good being just Lucas's smash tourney training partner. "Wait I thought that was Kumatora" Ness said. "No I taught Lucas how to use those attacks, Claus helps him with the fighting part." Kumatora responded. "So...about these Smash Tournaments," Dyson began. "Don't bother Dyson." Paula said, "It's unlikely that any of us ever join that tournament, Ness and Lucas have been trying to get us in for ages." "Also apparently the Villains are getting more representation so it's more likely that Pokey would join before us." Poo continued, "Actually Pokey's written about some of the fighters in the Demonrift, not that he did a really good job." Moon said. "Um...guys...are we like maybe heading home now?" Giovanna asked. "Well she isn't wrong..Moon?" Erick said. Moon pulled out the Demonrift and an orange portal opened in front of them. "Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Salsa...you five take care now...we'll be seeing you around." Sarah said. All of them waved goodbye as the group of 9 walked through the portal.

**Well our time in Tazmily comes to an end as our 9 hero's make their way home, I wonder how their friends and family will react to seeing their counterparts?**


	42. Chapter 41: A Journey’s End Part 3

Chapter 41: A Journey's End Part 3: Homebound

Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Moon, Sarah, Erick, Giovanna, and Dyson all exited into Onett. "Well now that we're here, I guess this is where we say goodbye yet again." Sarah said. "Did you 5 decide on what you all wanted to do?" Ness asked. "Yeah what's the deal are you 5 sticking together in Fiver or going your separate ways for now?" Paula asked. Moon, Sarah, Erick, Giovanna and Dyson each looked at one another. "It'd probably be for the best that we return to what we did before," Erick said. "Jeff I'm sure you wouldn't mind if Giovanna and I joined you back at the boarding school in Winters?" Jeff nodded, "Nope, It'll be fun having you around, perhaps we could both get stuff done two times faster with 2 of us around."

"I guess that means, Dyson wants to come with me?" Poo asked. Dyson nodded, "I wish to remain in the country I've been a part of. "On the bright side now they'll be less of a civil war between who wants to marry you." Ness said. "Damn it Ness, you beat me to it." Moon said.

Moon and Sarah hugged Erick, Giovanna, and Dyson goodbye while Ness and Paula did the same to Jeff and Poo. Then, Moon opened a portal for Jeff, Erick, and Giovanna while Dyson and Poo teleported home to Dalaam.

(Dalaam)

Dyson and Poo both ran into Dalaam at high speed. "It's been a while since I've been able to teleport on my own." Dyson. Moon's portal opening has been pretty useful, up until then I constantly had to do the teleporting. Moon would he would end up running into stuff." Poo raised his eyebrows, "Really he would mess up the exiting process? "At least half the time we let him teleport us somewhere he'd end up hitting something or tripping, I remember one very fond time when we came to claim the Pink Cloud Sanctuary when he nearly fell off the edge of Dalaam." Poo laughed, "I never thought Moon would struggle with something so simple." he said.

"Prince Poo?" a female voice asked. Poo and Dyson both turned around, a girl with long black hair now stood in front of them. Dyson eagerly looked at the girl, "Yes Helen?" Poo asked, "What is it?" The girl blushed furiously, "Uh...um...first off who's your...twin?...cousin?...who is this other you?" Dyson looked at Poo, "Perhaps we should've thought this through...after all the only difference between us is our eye color."

"Um, this is the Prince of Dalaam, Dyson, he comes from an alternate dimension where he is basically me, his world was destroyed by Pokey and Giygas and he now wishes to live here with us." The woman looked at Poo like he was crazy, but then said. "Alright Prince Poo, if this is the truth then what happened to his other friends?" Dyson stepped forward, "My friends are Moon, Sarah, and Erick we decided to go our separate ways with ourselves after the whole Giygas incident." Helen shrugged and then bowed, "Alright Prince Poo, if you insist then Dyson may stay here with us." Poo grinned, Thank's Helen, inform my master that we have a new friend."

(Winters)

Jeff, Erick, and Giovanna exited out of the portal by the Winters Boarding School. "You know Jeff, you're starting to grow on me, Erick and I can both bunk with you and Tony if you want." Giovanna said. Jeff went red, "Thanks...I guess." he said. "Our old bunk mates left recently so I guess it does work out. "HEY JEFF!" a voice shouted. A boy with red hair and a fedora came running out of the school and tackled Jeff into the snow. "Agh...Tony...please...It's nice to see you too...but can you please get off me." Jeff asked.

Tony got up off of Jeff and turned to Erick and Giovanna. "Um...Jeff when did you make a clone of yourself?" Tony asked. "Also why'd you give it black hair?" Jeff groaned, "Tony this is Erick and his girlfriend Gio-Daisy?" Tony interrupted, "I never knew you had a boyfriend..also when did you dye your hair brown?" Erick and Giovanna facepalmed, "No Tony." Erick said. "I'm basically Jeff from another dimension, our world was destroyed and Jeff helped us defeat the person responsible, however our world is unsuited for living beings so we had to come live here." Giovanna looked at him, "I'm Giovanna, not Daisy." Tony went red. "Oh...so...you guys basically are now staying with us?" Erick shrugged, "Yeah pretty much." Tony put his hand out, "Well I guess as Jeff, you and I will get along just fine, right?" Erick took his hand, "Absolutely."

(Onett Prison)Pokey sat in his solitary confinement, he was beyond furious with everything, he had lost, he didn't kill anyone, and now he was stuck in prison for the rest of his life. "I can't believe they beat me," he said to himself.

Suddenly, an orange portal opened in front of Pokey, a giant Turtle of sorts now stood on the opposite side, "You Pokey Minch?" it asked in a deep voice. "Y-yes why?" Pokey asked nervously. The turtle made a motion with his hand his giant claws showed, "Name's Bowser, king of the Koopa Kingdom, "Tabuuto requires your assistance, "I've come to get yah outta here." Pokey grinned evilly, "Alright Ness,." he said to himself, you and all the others are about to get smashed to bits...you'll never see it coming."

Ness, Paula, Moon, and Sarah all arrived at Polestar preschool, "Ness thanks so much for escorting me home." Paula said. Moon and Sarah both chuckled, aren't you two forgetting something?" Sarah asked. "I don't think so why?" Paula responded. Moon shrugged, "Well I guess we were wrong then...Sarah why don't you and I wait in the department store while these two say their goodbyes." he said.

Ness and Paula both watched them go in confusion. "I don't know, what those two are...oh." Ness said. "We did forget something." "What did we"..Paula began until Ness moved in and kissed her, it was soft and passionate and Paula eagerly returned the force back to him.

Moon and Sarah watched both of them from a distance, "I never thought it'd happen." Moon said. "You said that before and look what happened." Sarah said. The two took each other's hand. "So...what now?" Sarah asked. Moon shrugged, "I've got some business to attend to with the Demonrift, Ness and Paula will probably be awhile...so...you wanna take a look?" Sarah smiled, "Sure let's see what you can do with that book now." The two opened the book, quite strangely an envelope fell out of it with a wax seal on it, it was a multi-colored sphere with a black vertical and horizontal line crossed in it. There was a message written in the book.

As I stated you hold responsibilities now Moon, keeping tabs on the Super Smash Bros competitors is one of them, I expect to get new information on the fighters, anything will do, I have info on fighters from ever realm but I need info on the new ones that compete. Enclosed in the envelope is a few things you'll need when the time comes...I hope you're ready...your adventure is far from over. Oh and by the way...don't trust Palutena...she's...not to fond of me.

Moon and Sarah both looked at each other. "Well...I guess that means I have to dimension hop?" Moon said as he opened the envelope,three tickets fell out of the envelope, along with a guide book, the date of the tournament, and a poster of all the Smashers listed from 001-072.

"So who are these people?" Sarah asked looking at the poster. "Looks like these people belong to the other clusters, look Ness is listed with a 10 and Lucas with 37." Moon said. "So who do we take?" Sarah asked. "There's 3 tickets...but 2 of us." Moon glanced over at Paula, "I think I know who we'll take if she isn't invited. Until then Sarah, I think you and I should just return to peaceful cliffside house in Onett.

Ness walked back over to them and the three set off back towards Onett. "Hey, thanks again for the key to the cliffside house." Moon said. Ness grinned, "Just helping a new friend out after our new adventure." he said. "So how was it?" Sarah asked. "How was...you two were watching?" Ness asked angrily. "No we didn't watch you...we just wanted to know if you felt different from our first kiss but hey details of that can stay to you." Moon said before laughing. The three arrived at the crossroad in Onett. "Moon, Sarah," Ness said. "Thanks again, I'll probably be forever in debt to you." Moon and Sarah shook their heads, "Ness we don't need anything from you...except your friendship." Moon said. Ness waved goodbye to the two of them and began to walk home towards his house.

Ness arrived at his house as the sun was going down. He was happy with how this adventure ended, he finally had a girlfriend, he made more friends, and he finally put Pokey in his place. He couldn't wait to tell his family all about the new adventure he had had. He noticed an envelope attached to his mailbox. Curiously, Ness opened the envelope and smiled as he read it. "Well what a smashing end to this tale ." he said folding the paper and putting it back in the envelope. "Looks like the other 11 want to have a talk with me."

**That is sadly the end of this fanfiction story I hope you all enjoyed it. As mentioned I have plans but not for what I've teased that'll maybe come later...but for now this is the end of the story.**


End file.
